


Between The Pages

by Catog67



Category: Alex Rider - Fandom, Doctor Who, Harry Potter - Fandom, Inkheart, James Bond - Fandom, Marvel, Multi-Fandom, Narnia - Fandom, Stardust, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 73,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catog67/pseuds/Catog67
Summary: ~A Multifandom story~Part 1- AnynaAnyna is a Storbo-Owner. She can travel to lots of different worlds- Harry Potter, Marvel, Star Wars- but being a Storbo-Owner isn’t just fun and games. Anyna has discovered that there are parts in a book or film that aren't written about and only she can experience them- but she must be very careful who she shares these experiences with...-----------
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. -

_When you look out the window,_

_You see a brilliant sky,_

_Perhaps cars flashing by,_

_When you look at a book,_

_You see pages and words,_

_But no one,_

_Has tried looking,_

_Between The Pages_


	2. -

_For Nonna and Nana Cath_


	3. Tied To A Chair- Fun

_Books._  
 _There are books everywhere... shelves, lots of shelves... a random computer... at least I think it's one... my eyes are definitely open right? This is definitely my arm reaching out to take a green book called: "_ The Secret Garden _" from a shelf... i'm not sure I properly know my surroundings... i'm in a library... I know I'm in a library... it's not as though a place like the library is completely foreign to me... the silence, the smell of dust and old pages... it's definitely real... are my eyes open.... they've got to be... no they're closed, I'm seeing through my eyelids... no that's impossible, come on... oh i'm moving again where am I going... another book I must have gotten bored of the green one... "_ The Book Theif _" I need to finish reading that... what am I looking for again... what was that? I just heard something... I am getting so many_ Doctor Who _vibes right now... oh it's okay... it was just the librarian falling off his ladder... why am I so jumpy... It's fine it's just a dream... oooh "_ The Curious Incident Of The Dog In The Night Time" _I never finished reading that... "_ Wonder _!" Love that book...no okay, apparently I can't be bothered... "_ Harry Potter _...?" Nope, read it like fifty times or whatever... it just frustrates me when I read about Sixth year... my breathing's really fast... and shallow....? What's-what's wrong with me... I don't understand this... why is my heart hurting so much? It smells really strongly of... lasagna? It's just a dream...or a nightmare? Woh okay... what's this? Ooh those eyes are scary... it could be an Ood... I like Oods... apart from the one the Doctor and I met last week.. OH FLIPPING HECK! WHAT IS THAT?! HOLY FLIPPING HADES WHAT IS THAT?!?! I'm going to run...that seems like a really good idea... feet! Move! Feet! WHY AREN'T MY FEET MOVING? Oh my gods oh my gods oh my gods... why isn't anyone else moving? Can't they see it? It's coming! Why isn't this thing attacking? ITS COMING! Its eyes... oh my gods its eyes.. they've turned black what the... no not this again, not this again... no no no... Hey! Hey you! With the orange hair! What are you doing? It's going to- oh my gods oh my gods what the actual-_

_Finally! We're running! About time, Feet! OH MY FLIPPING GODS IT IS RIGHT THERE HOLY FLIPPING- LEFT FEET! TURN LEFT! Where the Hades is my light sabre? I don't even have my bag on me... what the hell is this? RUN!! No don't go right... it's too obvious, STYX! ITS ABOVE YOU! Hey! Watch out! Oh my gods not again..._

_The computer! Hide under the desk, quick._

_It's really claustrophobic in here... I don't like it... Oh my gods, Heart, please stop thudding against my chest so loudly... it's not helping! It's so loud... it'll hear me... please don't hear me please don't hear me... why can't the Doctor be here... where the Hades is my bag... what was that? I'm holding my breath... I think... Oh my gods what is that noise? What am I doing? Why am I crawling out of this hiding spot? NO! YOU IDIOT! GET BACK INTO YOU'RE HIDING PLACE IT'LL- oh my gods it's a child. Styx. What are you doing....no don't try and get her attention... it'll hear us... we can't both fit in the hiding spot... "Gila"....that's weird... she's got a weird face... yeeks a very weird face... she's definitely Fa...one eye orange one eye purple.... ha... sshh... it's heard us..._

_RUN!_

_We're running... running through the maze of shelves... Gila's hand is clasped onto mine... we're both sprinting at full Fa speed... it's not fast enough to catch up with us... it can't... I don't know why I'm not apparating... left, turn left... no you idiot! you turned right... yes I know Gila I know it was a mistake... it's so quiet... theres no one left... just us... wait that's the_ _door... the door to the library... my chest feels so tight... wait where is she... where's Gila where's she gone... no, it's got her... REDUCTO! Nothing... why isn't anything happening?!?! REDUCTO... come on... turn hand to the left, left hand forwards...come on... REDUCTO... no Gila don't move... don't move... come on... REDUCTO! Stop repeating reducto... we're obviously in the Human World... REDUCTO... I can't do anything... I can't do anything...I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!!... HEART WILL YOU STOP THUDDING AGAINST MY-_

_Books._

_Books!_

_BOOKS!_

_It's screeching... it's screaming its screaming really loudly... the eyes... I can't look at the eyes... book after book after book... ooh "_ A Year Without Autumn _" That was such a good idea...oh no! Why did I just throw "_ The Thing About Jellyfish _"?! I love that book... what am I doing? Oh, "_ Divergent _"... yeah you can go... ow my ears are screaming too now... where is she?_ _Where's Gila? Oh no... the computer... Gila! She's on the floor she's lying on the floor... she's conscious... thank the gods... she's just in shock... Levitating spell levitating spell... godsdammit not even my Fa magic works here... for Hades' sake! Come on...come on... we have to run... we're the only ones left... just us... it's just us... I can't help... I can't help... i'm useless... the doors... the library doors... oh no they're spinny doors... I hate spinny doors... such a useless waste of- Styx! it's back... come on Gila come on... Gila come on..._

_We're outside. We made it. We're outside the library. The light from the sun hurts my eyes... we're outside on the pavement...But the library... it's full? No! You're not supposed to go in there... the library's back to normal-what- what just happened?_

_Gila's panting... i'm panting too.. my heart's still beating up my chest... and my lungs... they really want some water... or is that my throat? I feel sick... I feel sick... I need to pee... she's asking me something... I can't tell what she's saying... my head's spinning... my eyes feel so heavy... I'm seeing through my eyelids... I know I am... I know I am... no, that's impossible... my name... oh my name... "Anyna... with an 'n' between the 'y' and the 'a'"... the inside of my mouth tastes like cardboard...okay... we're going our separate ways... except I don't know where i'm going. Feet, where are you taking me? What. What is Gila doing? She's hovering... no one else is seeing this... her eyes are both the same colour now... lilac... they're... they're... glowing? Was this what I looked like last year... she's saying something... her lips are moving... she's mouthing... why is she mouthing the words? Just say the words...I can't make out the words... she's warning me... her eyes are alert... what is she saying... Gila don't mouth the words... just say them... just say the words- my eyes... my head is spinning... my eyes are so heavy... I'm seeing through my eyelids..._

  
***

I gasped, opened my eyes and blinked. Spots danced across my line of vision and the world shifted around the place like a badly functioning television screen.  
My head was throbbing painfully and something was cutting into my wrists. My brain felt as if it had been plunged in a bath full of ice and it was so numb, I couldn't think.

Except I was thinking because I couldn't have known how to say all of this if my brain really had gone into ” _I-can't- think!_ " Mode.  
Sorry.

I blinked rapidly once more and the spots cleared. My vision focused and I found myself in a dull grey room-- they're always grey, or white, cheeses can't they make them like yellow or something?-- with no windows.  
My hands were tied behind my back, strapped to a chair with... those stupid magicacuffs or however you say it.  
Dammit.  
Gila Casco sat facing me on a grey chair which would've blended in so well with the walls if it weren't for the shiny white polished floor.  
"Ah good, you're awake!" She exclaimed lightly, her tinkly voice sweeping through the room.  
The fact that her mouth doesn't move when she talks, still creeps me out. And I know the Face of Boe is like that too but I don't know... when Gila does it it seems... different. It feels unnatural. And I always have this funny itchy feeling that her mouth used to move.  
"Tell me Anyna," She started, "Who are you?" Her eye (the orange one the one that wasn't hidden behind hair to give this awesome evil-y creepy look) twinkled brightly.  
Yay, interrogation is underway. Whoopydoo. Somehow I preferred the "talk" with Crumya more than this... maybe it's because of the fact that I WASNT BLIDDY TIED TO A CHAIR WITH MAGI-CUFFS OR WHATEVER THEY'RE CALLED!!  
I sighed.  
"Can I ask you a que-"  
"No." she interrupted bluntly.  
"But-"  
"No." she insisted. There was a small pause.  
"Alright I suppose i'll tell you. If I do will you let us all go?"  
"Yes."  
"Promise on the River Styx." Gila pursed her lips. Well, as much as she could anyway. I waited.  
"I promise on the River Styx that I will let you and and everyone else go after you have told me about yourself."  
I resisted the urge to smirk. I considered for a moment tricking her, but then I shoved that thought out the way. There was no point in that, no need to be mean, we've only just met more or less. Might as well tell her anyway. I couldn't care less whether she knows or not, I mean I know she can use it against me and all but ya know... it always works out well in the end. Usually. Unless it's a silly demigod story that isn't Percy Jackson's.  
She's probably drugged me or given me some Veritaserum while I was unconscious or something. I never usually think like that. Ah well.  
And then there's that thing about meeting before and stuff. She might as well know seeing as we both recognise each other from... um... what was it... oh, the library...  
Here goes then. Wish me luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi gang!
> 
> Disclaimers:  
> > Rick Riordan- I don't own Percy Jackson.  
> > J.K Rowling- neither Veritaserum nor Harry Potter nor the Reducto curse are mine  
> > The BBC and Steven Moffat, Russel T Davies and whoever writes Doctor Who now.... 😂 - the Face of Boe, the Doctor nor the Oods are mine  
> > Frances Hodgeson Burnett- "The Secret Garden" is not mine  
> > Ali Benjamin- "The Thing About Jellyfish" is not mine  
> > R. J Palacio- "Wonder" is not mine  
> > Veronica Roth- "Divergent" isn't mine  
> > Markus Zusak- "The Book Theif" is not mine  
> > Simon Stephens- "The Curious Incident Of The Dog In The Night Time" is not mine  
> > Liz Kessler- "A Year Without Autumn" is not mine
> 
> Byeee  
> ~ Catog67  
> You can find this fanfiction on wattpad (Between The Pages) and Instagram - @btpfanfiction_42


	4. How All This Cringe Started

**_Part one_ **

***

"Right! I will try and make it as less cheesy and corny and cringy and cliché as possible. Wow, there were too many words beginning with 'c' in that sentence.

I know it gets awkward when you're at a moment when Captain America suddenly goes: "Avengers... ASSEMBLE"  
I was there at the exact moment and it was sooo awkward. Your face goes all red and you really wish the earth would swallow you up. Which, in my case, it never does.  
Obviously the characters didn't find it awkward but, you know.  
I'm going to start start with how every fantasy story starts until of course people decided that was boring (I totally agree) and corny and decided to put a twist on it. (So glad they did).  
So I was a normal human yay! And guess what? I touched something and...I transformed!! Wow!! Gasps and runs around screaming in wonder! Magic!!! I know, I know I need to stop.

Okay, um it was a week after my eleventh birthday and i'd got a diary with a cupcake on it so as I was sat there writing one evening, I accidentally dropped my pen and it rolled under the bed. I got up off my backside and fished for it under the bed, I couldn't be bothered actually looking for it. But then my hands brushed against something small, sharp and lumpy. Recognising the feel of earrings, I took hold of the object and pulled them out hoping they were going to be some long lost earrings from ages ago (I was always loosing earrings back then).  
They were earrings, but not lost ones. No, these were completely different. And new. They were a metallic yellow and they glowed really brightly. They were crescent moons and the back was a dark shade of blue. The moons had blue closed eyes and dark blue smiling mouths.

Don't bother getting excited. I gave them away in an episode of _Doctor Who,_ don't ask me which one, I can't remember- one of the scripted ones.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from them. They seemed to hold a kind of spell that kept me from looking away. (They did. Contain a spell I mean.) And suddenly, I knew what they were. I knew why they were here.  
A huge wave of fatigue suddenly crashed over me, forcing my eyelids to half close. The room spun a little- or maybe I did, i'm not quite sure- and I fell backwards onto the bed.  
Without me knowing, this was actually me "disapparating" for the first time, as Harry's world calls it. We don't really have a name for it, so I just label it the same as the wizards- because theoretically it's basically the same, more or less, except, as you know, we travel through the Tunnels because The Realm is ten years ahead of any other world. And also there are technical difficulties with other worlds of how time runs there-  
So anyway I was taken to The Realm almost immediately. People there call it well erm... Something else but obviously cos I don't like the word I don't, as you know... so er yeah I arrived at The Realm and a man was stood there waiting. He had like big crown on his head and a big long red robe on you know, the kind of old-fashioned kingly robe with the weird leopard fur at the top? He had dark brown hair and blackish brownish eyes why am I describing this to you? You don't care!?!  
So he says to me in his big gruff voice of his that made me feel a bit of déja vu (because I later found out he was my father...? I'm skipping that because it was too awkward). He said: "Anyna, you have come of age.." Blah di blah blah something about being ready, I don't really know, something about doughnuts (yum now I want a doughnut) bla bla bla- oof too much talking! That's all you bad guys do! I swear if you start lecturing before you are going to kill someone or do something bad, i'm out. Honestly that's a baddie's worst weakness, they enjoy the sound of their voices too much- anyways....

Then I went to this school called... oh Styx i've forgot what it's called now...Leafly Towers! That's it. I'm sure you've heard of it,"

 **By the look on her face Gila hadn't** ,

"Probably...

Anyway, that's where I went for my education, learnt to:"master my powers" as they put it. It wasn't really a big thing to be honest, the whole thing was ridonculous in my opinion. You don't need to know much other than I made loads of friends with whom I've lost contact with now... um aand I don't really have much else to say on that topic.

So! Moving on,

After that I then got the opportunity to go further in magical education. Basically, University. Even more basicallys. So I basically (dear gods) got offered another set of schools to go to. I can't remember all of them... only some... mostly the ones I then visited in later years... um yeah so, to my amazement, I discovered the list had things like _Hogwarts_ , of course, um what else... oh _The Magesterium_ was on there I think, um... oh _Miss Cackle's Academy_... _Camp Halfblood_ was on there as well, actually, although i'm not entirely sure why seeing as they were more martial arts and climbing lava walls and things... oh the _Lorien Academy_ thing was on there... there was quite a lot of "Academies" to be honest.... oh and the shadow hunters thing... that's all I can remember really.

There was much debating and discussing and arguing and reasoning and sulking and walking off in a strop to the woods about this actually. Father wanted me to go to the highest ranked place which was Lorien (for some strange reason) whereas Mother and quite a few others including the headteacher of Leafly Towers believed I should have gone somewhere less... challenging? Like Miss Cackles. Which was basically another Leafly towers so I didn't really understand the point of that. Surprisingly, no one was in favour for me to go to Hogwarts which, again, I didn't really understand and I still can't comprehend to this day.  
I, myself, was obviously ecstatic that these places actually existed and I'd decided a long time ago that I was definitely going to go to Hogwarts.  
Who wouldn't?  
Anyway by the time i'd made the decision; i'd already found the Storbo and things so I understood more about these places, so it was eventually agreed that I was definitely going to go to Hogwarts because even though there was a Hogwarts in 2012, I was going to be visiting Hogwarts in the 1990s anyway because of the new... um.. hobby? So, conveniently, we thought it probably made more sense if I just got educated alongside that. Plus, Dumbledore was around then, and no one can beat Dumbledore. I think my friend Izzy went to the more modern Hogwarts actually... we've lost contact now... never mind unimportant um-

-What? Hogwarts? Oh i'll explain la- Leafly Towers is not worth expla- oh the Storbo. Well, funnily enough, that's exactly what I was just about to go onto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao tutti! Com'è va?
> 
> Hope this chapter didn't make anyone groan.... lol... ?
> 
> Few things:  
> I can spell ridiculous just so you know, and  
> "In-the-present-day" writing will be in bold!  
> Also!  
> *whispers*  
> Part 1 has begun! 
> 
> Disclaimers:  
> J.K Rowling: Hogwarts is not mine  
> Jil Murphey: Miss Cackle's Academy is not mine  
> Pittacus Lore: Lorien nor their Academy thing is mine  
> Rick Riordan: Camp Halfblood isn't mine  
> Cassandra Clare: The shadow hunter thing isn't mine  
> Cassandra Clare and Holly Black: The Magesterium isn't mine
> 
> A dopo!
> 
> ~ Catog67
> 
> Find the story on Wattpad (Between The Pages) and Instagram: @btpfancition_42


	5. This Is An Important Chapter! You Can Tell Because It’s Sensible! Ish...

"Okay, the Storbo right, um okay it all started with the Ball. Right, so, as i'm sure you're aware Gila, the first thing you've got to understand is that the Fa are very old fashioned and I mean really really really old fashioned. Like the whole horse-pulled-carriages-old fashioned. Big- billowing- dresses- at- huge- luxurious- Balls-that-take- place- every- fortnight- old- fashioned. And the ironic thing is, they're ten years ahead of every. single. world. Yup. Very advanced in tech, not advanced in society. Don't ask me why, they just are. It's like science. I've given up understanding it, i'm just accepting it now. It is what it is.

No Sherlock reference intended.

So there was this Ball going on and I really didn't want to go but my father was trying to make me. I didn't particularly want to wear a huge dress either which is why I ended up having this argument with Father and ended up stomping off into the woods, at the end of the city, or village it was so damn old fashioned, in a mood.  
\- sweet cheese crackers I was spoilt and stubborn in those times- I stalked off into the woods (hahhah) because I didn't want to wear a dress. Holy Zeus and Posiedon. And Hades- I like Hades)-

So I was wandering through the woods in a strop because i couldn't get my own way, and erm the woods, was a nice woods actually. Very peaceful. Always gave you the sense that there were eyes watching your every move but nonetheless calming and quiet. You could hear the leaves whistling in the trees it was that quiet. You could hear the hum of a hummingbird. You could even, if you really stood there and just listened, hear the scuttle of an ant's footsteps it was that quiet. It was probably magical or something but you know. So me, walking, through forest, yeah wasn't looking where I was going so I ended up in a place where all the trees look the same. Everyone's read enough books, reports, documentaries, reviews or biographies whatever with this hint, to get the point that basically, I was lost.

I NEED TO STOP SAYING BASICALLY!

I remember cursing and then turning to go but then something catching my eye.

A flash of silver just enough to make me turn my head and look to see what it was. I paused and stood listening to nature roll on. I saw it again, another flash of silver just out of my field of vision. Again, I could see nothing. Just the muddy forest floor and taunting trees stretching overhead (just put some personification there for good technique).

Once more, the beam of silver caught my eye and I turned expecting to see nothing but the wet dead leaves and bushes of the autumn day like before. This time however, I saw it.

The creature was about eight metres long, with a long tail sweeping behind its back legs. Its skin looked smooth, the scales silver and dotted with tiny blindingly white dots which i guessed were... stars??

If you're wondering why i'm immediately assuming they're stars and not other stuff then it's because i'd seen similar stuff before.

Whether they were real stars or not, I had no clue. Never found out and probably never will.  
Its head was was large and its pointed scales traced all the way down to the snout which was upturned and clean. At the end of its tail, was a small but still visible, crescent moon.

This guys, is how you recognise a dragon in The Realm. Each world has their own different interpretations of dragons #all-that-Percy-Jackson-stuff-about-"dragons"-and- "drakons"- which makes-no-sense-to-anyone.

I'm sorry I don't know why I just used a hashtag. I never use hashtags what has gotten into me? It's that _Veritaserum_ you've given me, Gila, it's having a weird effect on my brain, I think you should remove it- I'm sorry- moving on.

Mr. Dragon ( i've called him that. I like my nicknames) turned its head in the direction of some bushes that had not yet lost their leaves and were still a luscious healthy green, which is either due to them being evergreen or some magic... thing.... close together. I guessed it was telling me to go through there, but if you hadn't already figured this out by now, I was very stubborn and still in a sulk so I didn't budge. I just stared at the thing like " _no I aint going there. I is leaving._ "

No, I definitely didn't talk like that.

We had a bit of a stare-off, I think, before the dragon decided to nudge me. Imagine being shoved over by a heavy chair that was alive and the same mass and size or something, it was kind of similar to that.

Right, so, eventually, when the dragon had given up trying to get my attention, he decided to mind message. And, because of my weird and wonderful powers I can understand animals. Psychic nature thing. Just go with it.

Mind message. You know, the advantage mind- readers have to communicate silently and creep people out? Everyone else except me (because I'm special) calls it by the professional name of telepathy? You don't know about it?  
Oh dear gods, now I got to explain mind message. I'm getting so much deja vu right now. Wish me luck.  
Basically - i've really got to stop saying basically- I am a mind-reader (it's one of my great many powers) and it's like social media. Please tell me you know what social media is- thank the gods- okay, You know how on Wattpad- you don't know Wattpad okay, um Instagram? Nope... Facebook!- I give up. Theoretically, you just get notifications- messages! going:" _Ding! Harry Potter has posted a picture for the first time in ages!”_ and yes, they do ding. That's what notifications do, they ding, how do you not know this?!? It's like a phone a phone that sends you messages! 

There you go, yeah it's basically that, basically, you basically get the picture- Again with the basically's!!- so it's a bit like that except only I can send the messages and all of you, unless you're a mind-reader yourself, have to think your answer or message. Okay, you're looking at me like that didn't go through at all.

Tell you what, i'll tell you an example of what happened with this dragon.

Mr Dragon thinks:" _Follow me._ "

I read and send the mind message: " _Why_?

Mr Dragon thinks:" _You'll see, just follow me._ "

And I think if I remember correctly, I did follow, out of curiosity mainly, but also I felt a bit guilty cos I think the dragon was fed up. See? i'm nice! Not just stubborn and spoilt!

And no, it did not cross my mind I could be getting lead into a trap, because if it was a trap then the conversation would have gone very differently because the Fa are dumb.  
Yes they are, Gila, they so totally are.  
Okay, well, no they're not all dumb, my friend Liv for example, she's extremely clever. Okay I've basically just backtracked myself haven't I.

Anyway so I followed the dragon which made its way towards those evergreen-if-not-magical bushes and pushed through them, with me following close behind. At first I couldn't see anything due to this area being drowned in trees, bracken and blackish branches sticking out everywhere. No sunlight at all managed to squeeze in through the thick tree branches towering overhead. Luckily Mr Dragon was ahead and its scales were emitting a bright silvery glow lighting up most of the area surrounding us. He was like my little star. Gettit? The crescent moon on his tail shone the brightest even though that was trailing along the floor which really wasn't much help.

Eventually we came to a quiet clearing where the floor was completely different. Instead of trudgy wet mud and leaves littering the floor, there was dark but healthy looking grass. Somewhere to my right, I heard the unmistakeable sound of running water and the rush of a waterfall. I made sure to stay clear of that.

The trees here, were again different and instead of bending over as if to have a big team talk on who can block the most sunlight, they stretched straight up and barely touched each other leaving wide gaps of sunlight to peer in. They didn't talk, which was weird. They're usually always arguing in quiet whispers on how little space they have, but here they seemed at peace. Watching and waiting and listening to see what would happen. Don't ask, it's one of my weird psychic nature powers again.

The sky was a bright blue and there were hardly any clouds strewn about. Which was funny cos I was pretty certain it was raining cats and dogs outside just a minute ago. Probably some more of that magic...thing.

Mr. Dragon was stood in the middle of the clearing pacing impatiently around some sort of object stuck in the earth. I stalked over and took the thing up in my hands brushing off the soil and dirt.

It was a strange object. Small in size but big in appearance. That makes total sense, shush. You can't have a war without a war. Never mind.  
Um, It was a bright metallic yellow and looked a bit like the sunglasses from the Human World in the way that when light bounces off the surface, it appears to change colour. Funny thing was, they were the same yellow as those earrings I found. Remember those?

" _Put it over the eyes_!" the dragon urged. Thanks Mr. D I was wondering what to do with a strip of luminous yellow metal. Ooh Mr. D I like that. Reminds me of Dionysus from Percy's world.

Hesitantly, I put it over my eyes expecting to hear the dragon laughing inside my head, but nope as you might have guessed, it stayed on and actually automatically, and freakishly, wrapped around my head to fit perfectly.

Yes, freakishly is a word, Gila, I've typed it into my phone before and it hasn't come up with a red line, so I'm pretty sure it's a word.

Sorry continuing! So then, a blue board materialised in front of me. Bit like a thing in _Tron Legacy_. I know that makes no sense. Okay a science fictional object from the future.

I took a step back in surprise, but the board remained in the same position. I slashed a hand through. The board remained intact and even went on my hand a little. Bit like a projector. Thing.

I am so bad at describing things I am so sorry.

I looked towards the dragon. It had its head tilted and was looking at me through dark grey eyes.

 _"Can you see this?_ " I asked. Mr. Dragon (back to calling him Mr Dragon because Mr.D would've got confusing) shook his head. Can dragons shake their heads? I dunno. Okay, it looked like a shake of the head.

" _This is good, it means you're worth_ y." Mr Dra's (ooh you know what, I like that even more) voice came in my head.

I recall struggling not to laugh.

My gaze went back to the board. It now had some sort of list. Scanning through, I realised they were all books or films. Before I could do anything else, the board flashed and a letter thing appeared.

Uh oh, now I have to remember what it said. Um... right,"

**I took a deep breath,**

"I know it definitely started with:

_“Dear Worthy Descendant,_

_You may be wondering what on earth this is that you've come across,”_

I'm sure it said something else here...never mind i'll just move on,

" _This is a Storbo. A device that enables the owner to travel amongst the Worlds. By Worlds, I mean stories, adventures, new opportunities chances that you are most likely unaware of. However this device can only be used by a Moon Fa- fa fa- the fa person thing-"_

- **I sucked in a breath. Gila looked at me strangely. "I can't say, read, listen or think that word. Not even joking I just I just can't like. I dunno why, I just can't," I said as if to explain,"The word! you know! gah!" I exclaimed, aghast, as Gila looked even more confused,"Dammit can't even spell it out in the air now. I know! i'll spell it out-loud pfft who needs magic? F-A-I-R-A-E."**

**"Fairæ?" Gila asked raising an eyebrow.**

**"GAAH! don't say it!" Gila raised her other eyebrow. There was a small uncomfortable pause. I cleared my throat.**

**”Erm...story?"**

**"That would be nice." She replied coldly still eyeing me in a disturbing way. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat-**

_"-I know some who would disagree,"_ Said the letter, _"In fact there are many, but it is true for I have realised this now myself and I am not even a moon fa-_ " fa that thing you said before dammit!-

 _"-I realise now that this is the only way_. Um something something about a Moon only being able to use it? Something about ancestors, Um oh the Worlds will explode if anyone else touches it, uh what else... um... Oh!

_This letter only appears to those who are worthy, but I must warn you. If you take this device into your own hands you must be prepared to take a great responsibility. You must be prepared to face unexpected things. You must be prepared to see horrible things. And most importantly, YOU MUST NOT CHANGE THE STORY-_

-This part was in capitals aand I can't remember anything else it said... um skip to the end because I legitimately haven't seen this letter for years-

" _I must hide-"_ oh no, hold on, was that after? I think that might've been after, oh I don't care anymore!

"- _My time has come, they are coming for me, I must hide. There are few of us left. Just remember, Moon fa-_ that word _-MUST control the device. It is what they were known for, though some don't know that. Without us there would be no stories. Without our kind, there would be no Worlds._

_My story is finished but yours is just beginning.  
Good luck worthy descendant, a whole new story lies ahead,_

_Yours Faithfully,_

_~Autumn Glowbush"_

I finished reading the letter and took a deep breath. Who the hell was Autumn Glowbush? And what the hell was that letter going on about because I still have no idea up to this day!

More importantly, what the hell was I going to do with the Storbo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut mes enfants!
> 
> Sooo! Anyna found the Storbo... Lolsies.... 
> 
> Disclaimers:  
> Rick Riordan-Percy Jackson is not mine.  
> J. K Rowling - Harry Potter is not mine.  
> Joseph Kosinski - Tron Legacy is not mine.
> 
> Au revoir!  
> ~ Catog67
> 
> Find the story on Instagram: @btpfanfiction_42 And Wattpad (Between The Pages)


	6. SO. MANY. REFERENCES!

"The sun was already setting when I came out of the woods. It was still pouring heavily and dark clouds bandaged up the sky so you couldn't see the pink and orange streaks racing across the heavens.

I commemorate that day well because the rain soaked me through and blurred my vision making sight a difficult task to achieve. But I didn't care.  
I moved aside a sopping wet strand of hair that had plastered onto the side of my face and regretted it as one of the stars burnt my lip a little. I silently thanked whoever made my hair they weren't real enough to do any real damage and made a mental note to move it away more carefully in the future. I was still getting used to the new features. Oh," I caught the look on Gila's face, "Right yeah they're real stars. I told you i'd seen them before. Well they're ish real stars. You can touch one if you- okay then... what rare you looking at me like that for? You have green hair and different coloured eyes!! What's wrong with having real stars in mine??"

**Gila sighed irritably and rolled her eyes at the ceiling,**

"Right story. Sorry.  
I kept sprinting in an excited enthusiastic frenzy wiping pieces of sodden navy locks out of my face.

The Storbo, if you hadn't already guessed (it was kind of in the name, Storbo.) was the reason I was running.  
I'd found out that this tiny strip of luminous metal actually took me to different stories.

I still remember the thrill as that bit of information sunk in. It was like when Remy in _Disney's_ " _Ratatouille_ " eats the cheese and the strawberry together and it creates swirls and fireworks against the black background.

The best thing about it all, though, was that I got to discover things that not many people in the Human World know about.  
For example, Hermione has read the entire series of _Ender's Game._ Twice. Bet you didn't know that. I mean, it probably wouldn't surprise you, but it surprised me because Hermione told me she isn't a fan of fiction.

I also happen to know that Steve Rogers really likes _Doctor Who_. I don't know how or why he was able to watch it but one thing I do know is that everyone else seems to blame me for his 'obsession'.

As well as that, Clara Oswald can play the saxophone, Susan from _Narnia_ can't actually shoot with a bow and arrow, Eggsy failed his Art GCSE, Jason Bourne doesn't know what a _Wii U_ is and Indiana Jones is actually only terrified of snakes because of that accidental time I confused the black hole for the one leading to Percy's world and he met that Apho-aph- can't pronounce his name- the huge snake guy in Egyptian mythology who's supposed to swallow the sun or something. Oh, and Steve Arnott is allergic to gooseberries.

Also, I bet you anything, you do not know how much Harry went on about Malfoy in Sixth year. It was so annoying. And that's saying someth-"

 **"Nope!" A voice yelled from somewhere within the wall on my left, "Anyna was way more annoying!"**  
**There was a short silence in which I looked down to the floor trying not to laugh and Gila leapt up suddenly, as though a wasp had stung her.**  
**"Is that Percy?" I called to the wall.**  
**"What?" The voice shouted back.**  
**"IS THAT ALEX!" I bellowed.**  
**"NO!" Screamed the voice, "IT'S HARRY!"**  
**"WELL SORRY!" I shouted, "YOU AND PERCY SOUND THE SAME!"**  
**"PERCY IS AMERICAN!" Yelled another voice on my right.**  
**Gila wasn't coping well. Her head was swivelling towards the door and back at me so many times it looked like a full on match of ping pong.**  
**"IS THAT HARRY?" I clamoured again**  
**"NO! IT'S PERCY YOU IDIOT!" Percy bellowed.**  
**"SORRY! YOU ALL SOUND THE SAME NOW! ALSO WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOURSELF IN THIRD PERSON?"**  
**"BECAUSE PERCY CAN!"**  
**"WELL ANYNA CAN TOO!"**  
**"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Harry or Percy yelled.**  
**"HAVEN'T YOU WORKED IT OUT ALREADY?" Screeched a new voice coming from behind, "EVERYTHING!"**  
**"IS THAT HARRY?"**  
**"NO!" Alex, Percy or Harry yelled, "ITS THE MARSHMALLOW MAN!"**  
**"I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS HERE!"**  
**"Oh my gods." Percy cried, exasperated.**  
**"Anyna are you going to carry on?" Alex or Harry clamoured, "I'm enjoying this."**  
**"Was that sarcasm?"**  
**"NO!" All three of them chorused sarcastically.**  
**"WELL GUESS WHAT? I KNEW THAT!"**  
**"No you didn't." Alex or Percy or Harry stated blunty.**  
**"SHUT UP!" Gila roared obviously recovering from her bat and ball experience. We lapsed into silence. Gila sat back down, "Now, Anyna if you would kindly continue with your story."**  
**"YES!" Percy or Alex or Harry yelled.**  
**"AND IF ANY OF YOU INTERRUPT AGAIN, THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!"**  
**"Like having to listen to Anyna for another hour?" Harry or Alex or Percy asked.**  
**"It's been an hour already?"**  
**"No? Yes? I don't-"**  
**"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU OR I WILL BRING UPON YOU UNIMAGINABLE PAIN! Now, Anyna continue."**  
**I swallowed the urge to laugh**.

"Sorry so yeah, Harry going on about Malfoy so much was intense.  
I spent a lot of time in Harry's world actually. Oh gods. I was so embarrassing back then. Urgh never mind you'll find out what I mean later on, i'm too embarrassed to say all that now.... no... nope not happening. Anyway so yeah. Then you had like the cute worlds like _Wonder_ and _Itch_. And they're all good and that but like it's not very.... what's the word... exciting. They're more cute and emotional and beautiful, I guess, rather than scary, petrifying and emotionally traumatising. It's not a running-away-from-daleks thing, basically.

Another big thing I have learnt from travelling the worlds, is never to let people see the things made in the Human World about theirs.

For example, I once showed Snape: " _Harry Potter Puppet Pals"_. In Third year potions. I didn't even get as far as the part where Dumbledore turns up before I ended up with a detention, that I didn't turn up to (Human World- couldn't be avoided) and fifty points from Gryffindor. Harry, Ron and Hermione found it very difficult to stay calm around me after that. The rest of Gryffindor found it funny, but agreed with Hermione that Snape probably could have done without.

The worst time of all though was some time two weeks ago with Alex, Harry and Percy-"

**"-Oh no." Alex or Percy or Harry's voice sighed.  
"Oh yes, " I retorted,**

"We were in _Star Wars The Last Jedi_ (We had some difficulty in trying to get Alex to understand that no, it wasn't a fanfic, _Star Wars_ had moved on now, although yes not by much, and there is no Darth Vadar anymore) We were on some rebel spaceship I forgot what it was called -Leia's ship I don't know, I lose track, too many 'Star Destroyers' here and-"

**"-Star Destroyers are Imperial ships." Alex or Harry or Percy attempted to correct.  
"First order!" Percy or Harry or Alex yelled across.  
"No, the First Order are different to the Empire." Alex or Harry or Percy insisted, confused.  
"Alex, they're pretty much the same thing."  
"Wait, so does that mean Darth Vadar and the new guy are the same person?"  
"What? No!"  
"But then-"  
"GUYS!" I interrupted, "It's ** _Star Wars_ **, no one cares."  
"Yeah okay that's pretty-"  
"-yeah that's true yeah-"  
Harry Alex and Percy's voices all came at the same time.  
"Moving on!" I continued,**

"So they were were on this spaceship waiting patiently-"

**Percy or Harry or Alex snorted,**

"- for the X-wings to come back on the first mission of the film and I showed Harry, Alex and Percy: " _Harry Potter in 99 seconds"_ and even did dramatic jazz hands at the end.

They weren't very impressed. I don't know if it was the video or the jazz hands. Probably both. They told me never to show them that again, that it was terrible and whoever made it was an absolute loner. When I argued that that was why it was funny, they just gave me the 'weird look' and turned back to the game of _Battlefront II_ we had set up on the conjured Xbox. So then I tried to get them to see reason, but they weren't having any of it- long story short, the argument turned back into the cookie conversation from earlier-as all our arguments seem to do- and it only ended when Leia came in and started telling us to: 'SHUT UP' because she couldn't hear the rebels in the X-wings.

 **"Anyna takes travelling through the Worlds very seriously." Percy or Harry or Alex's voice drifted across.  
I laughed**,

"Oh and also, I disappear a lot.

I don’t want to confuse you, so i’m just trying to think of things that will happen later on, that i'm just going to accept and you're probably not going to understand.

I disappear because i'm also human and so my Fa form automatically shuts down and sends me across to the Human World. There's nothing you can do to stop it either.

So anyways bit of background info, back to the story then yh? Thought so. I talk far too much about nonsense. My French teacher calls it 'waffling' which I think is completely ridonculous because- anyway.

Running; I don't know if you remember but I was running, um back home. To the castle.  
When I reached the castle, I went straight up to my room and began sorting and rearranging Autumn Glowbush's Worlds which were...mm, how do I put this? Absolutely terrible. No joke. I didn't even know what half of them were.

I was so caught up with what I was doing that I didn't notice my 'younger sister Amelia', come in. Oh Gods... Amelia...haven't seen her for donkey's years... wonder where she is now..."

**I trailed off for a moment. Gila cleared her throat pulling me out of my thoughts and back down to reality,**

"Right, yes, sorry where was I again? Oh yeah Amelia; came in, saw the Storbo and stood there shocked.  
I didn't even acknowledge she was there until she tripped over a shoe lying on my bedroom floor (typical me).  
"Amelia! Hullo what brings you here?"  
Amelia regained her composure and said: "Father has asked me to come and see if you were back yet. What is that in front of you? You are sopping wet, Anyna, what happened? Where have you been? Did you go outside? Father says you have five minutes to get ready." She said it in such a rush I only just caught it.  
Whoops. Forgotten about that Ball thing. I scowled.  
"It's a Storbo!" I decided to ignore the whole five-minutes-to-get-ready thing, "I found it in the woods isn't it awesome?"  
"Anyna," Amelia said carefully in her gentle posh little voice, "Anyna, Storbos are illegal, I read it somewhere in Leafly Towers. You have to hand it in. Apparently you have to be extremely powerful and worthy to work it too. It is broken or something?"

Have I ever mentioned that I hate my people? Which does also mean I hate myself, yes, and I do, before you ask.   
But seriously I hate my people for exactly that reason. See, whilst humans are taught be nice, love your neighbour, don't sulk keep your thoughts to yourself about other people, etc, the Fa are taught:  
• Say what you think about other people.  
• If you don't get your own way, have a strop or kill the person.  
• Basically be nasty to everyone you meet.  
• And if you meet someone "lower" than you treat them like dirt.  
Yes not very nice I know. Which is another reason I don't want to take away my human side. I don't want to end up like that. Don't get me wrong there are nice Fa as well. Like my "sis" for example.

It annoys me a bit because I feel like the Fa could do a whole load of good and nice things for people and just be a whole lot cleverer, but instead, they just choose to laze around on their backsides acting as though they're above everybody and everything else because they've been "blessed with this beautiful type of energy called magic" which they have been "privileged to share." I just think they're right little d-"

**"Please continue the story." Gila interrupted. Her voice sounded calm, but I could tell she was getting a little annoyed. Trust me, I can tell, I've had tonnes of experience. However I was going off on a tangent and the quicker this story told, the better,**

"Yeah so um, I didn't reply to Amelia.  
"Anyna!" She cried.  
"What what what what?" I said looking up from the laser board thing.  
Amelia sighed in frustration, turned on her heel and marched out the door slamming it behind her leaving with the misjudgment that I hadn't listened to a word. But I had. And I carry that with me to this very day.  
Dun dun duuuuunnnn. Sorry sorry sorry yes i'm carrying on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis amigos!
> 
> Disclaimers:  
> \- J.K Rowling- Harry Potter isn't mine  
> \- Antony Horowitz- Alex Rider isn't mine  
> \- Rick Riordan- Percy Jackson isn't mine  
> \- The BBC, World Productions, Jed Mercurio and Steven Moffat- Doctor Who and Line Of Duty aren't mine  
> \- R.j Palacio- Wonder isn't mine  
> \- Simon Mayo- Itch isn't mine  
> \- Robert Ludlum and Paul Greengrass- Jason Bourne isn't mine  
> \- George Lucas and Steven Speilgberg- Indiana Jones is not mine  
> \- Marvel- um Marvel's not mine 😂  
> \- Matthew Vaughn- Kingsmen is not mine  
> \- Orson Scott Card- Ender's Game is not mine  
> \- C. S Lewis- Narnia is not mine
> 
> ¡Adios y hasta el proximo capítulo!  
> ~ Catog67
> 
> Find the story on Instagram and Wattpad: @btpfanfiction_42


	7. How To Remember Prophecies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, er This chapter may get a little weird... and cringy... they'll be a lot of interruptions.. because it's cringy... oh and a little gruesome...well, not really...like gruesome but not gruesome... just a warning... ok ok I'm going...

**I've come to a conclusion. Remembering, is hard. Especially under Veritaserum. The memories you know are there, but they just won't seem to come out in words.**

**Gila was waiting impatiently, hands on her knee her intense gaze still fixed on me.**

**I knew exactly why this was proving to be a challenge.**

**The Fa have inexplicably good memories. They can remember clearly right up until they first learnt to ride their bike. (Although the Fa don't ride bikes).  
Humans however only remember bits and pieces of their past. Some clearly some vaguely, the closer the event the clearer.  
Me being both however, was a different story altogether. With both my Fa side and Human side colliding together, you can possibly imagine the situation I was in.  
I furrowed my brows in concentration and took another deep breath coming to the decision to just go with whatever I remembered most,**

**"Um so I think after all that, there was the Ball I was telling you about? I don't remember liking it much, actually, I probably didn't, I never enjoyed any Fa Balls when I was younger. It always ended in the same way. Me sitting in a corner eating chocolate-covered strawberries until I was allowed to go. I suppose it would have helped if it'd tried to have fun... but I didn't so..**

Yeah so then there was- oh no wait! I remember now! Oh gods! Oh gods... ah no that day... Right so during the Ball, I found out that that 'younger sister' of mine Amelia, remember her? Ha! well she aint actually my 'younger sister' this other person called Amy. She was my apparent younger sister... yeah apparently Amelia wasn't called Amelia she was called Alijana and wasn't related to me in any way. Wasn't even a Sun Fa,"

**I paused in disbelief at the look on Gila's face.**

**"A Sun Fa." I repeated to make sure, "Very rare type of Fa. Don't tell me you have never heard of a Sun Fa. What the actual Hades...? I'm not explaining no, let's not go into that until it's necessary because I don't understand it myself.**

**How could you not know about Sun Fas?! Do you even know what Fa you are? Actually, what Fa are you?**

**"That's classified."**  
"Of course it is.

Turns out, they swapped Amy and I when we were babies because of- oh no! gods! oh man- because of this really bad-"

 **I snorted** ,

"Because of this- this- rubbish- rubbish Prophecy."

 **The top half of Gila's face lightened** ,

"Don't get excited it's nothing big, trust me. Just, ah! it was so bad...

Whilst we're on this topic can I just express how I feel about 'prophecies'? They're rubbish. In my opinion, they're a waste of time and space, shouldn't even exist and I think it's just better to just wait until it happens and then improvise. They never end up being about the person you expect it to be and they have so many meanings that it's just effort to actually attempt to interpret it.  
That was my advise to Percy and then the Seven (later on). Although I used a different word than 'rubbish'....

I could just imagine Percy rolling his eyes from the room next door.

Why are you looking at me like that? Stop giving me that look it's creepy. Oh, oh I suppose you want to know what the prophecy was? Oh, ha! well.. let's just say that this it was extremely.... interesting...unusual...yeah...

"The power of two will act as one, but only one can defeat the Dark One."

Yup. Very creative Fa. Thinking back, it really doesn't make any sense.  
So that's the prophecy er and basically what happened was, the Fa, being the Fa, came to a strong conclusion that Amy was going to be the one to complete the prophecy, for three reasons.  
Firstly, Amy just so happens to be a Sun Fa. Sun Fas have... let's say... a lot of potential inside them, of which the whole Realm is aware of, most have quick tempers and have made their mark in Fa history.

Secondly, being the strange thing I was, foreign to all Fa, didn't exactly give a good impression on the community. Also as I mentioned before, I am part human, and the Fa just don't like humans in general so again, not looking good.

**"Yeah uh you never actually explained this um, how does that actually work? I mean, were you born in two places or in the same place with the same dad or something...?" Percy or Harry or Alex's voice drifted across.**

"Oh gods, no, um, no it it doesn't work that way.... ah man... no er, the Fa aren't made in the same way let's say um a demigod is made. Oh gods... no um, with demigods for example, they get the powers of whatever god or goddess they are the offspring of, with the Fa it doesn't work that way.  
Actually also technically with Alex because he inherited the luck of the devil from his dad,"

 **"I'm just saying, Alex is literally the luckiest dude i've ever met." Percy or Harry commented.  
"I completely agree, Harry." I said.  
"That was Percy!"  
"Percy, then, I don't know!"  
"He also inherited some magical stuff." Harry or Percy added  
"No he didn't, only luck."  
"Nah, I reckon that's a form of magic." I told them confidently.  
"What? Luck?" Percy or Harry asked.  
"It's classed as a superpower, so why not magic?" I shrugged.  
"Because it's not magic or a superpower, it's luck." Harry or Percy stated.  
"Well that's the only other alternate explanation to Alex being able to use my wand." Harry said.  
"Hold on, a human used your wand?" Gila asked  
"Yes and he wasn't a Muggle because they aren't even supposed to be able to use a wizard's wand."  
Gila's face scrunched up in confusion.  
"Non-magic people." Harry or Percy put in helpfully. Although, I wasn't sure Gila was confused about the word, rather the way i'd said the sentence, because it really didn't make any sense...  
"Mortal is such a better word than Muggle." Percy or Harry muttered.  
"Mortals sounds posher and makes you seem lesser than a demigod or a god," I said, "Just saying."  
"Muggles makes you sound like some sort of insect." Alex or Harry or Percy put in.  
I thought about it.  
"Okay, true, both words are bad."  
"All three words are bad. 'Humans' is not very creative and really lazy." Percy or Alex or Harry scoffed.  
"Okay, all three,"  
"This is unimportant," Gila tinkled, "I assume you will come to the point where this 'Alex' was able to use your friend's wand?"  
I tried not to snort at how she said Alex's name.  
**"Uh yes, mind you we still don't know why or how it was possible but yes I will, just not yet, um,

So finishing off from before, basically it doesn't work the same way, you could be a Rain Fa born into a Nature, Water or Lightning Fa family for example, but it wouldn't mean you're not family or anything, just you have different talents, skills sometimes blood (Don't ask, it's magic). You can even be born without wings if say for example your trait is a Fa of Flight.  
So the same with me, i'm a Moon, Moon's are Human and Fa (and other stuff but not important) end of. There's no....no science behind it. It is what it is...  
Ah man that was awkward....

Anyway anyway, so, the second reason for how nobody thought I would complete the prophecy was because of my father.

The Fa are all naturally horrible, nasty, uncomprehending, unkind and any other negative adjective you can think of, the Fa are all of them. They basically can't tell the difference between nasty and nice. They pretty much think it's the same thing.

But, my father... Ha. Well. You could say my father was the "Bloody Mary" of the Fa. He was a er-"

**"She was this Queen of England in the Tudor times. Human world." I added to Gila's confused look, "Yeah, the big main one where nothing happens, yeah, that one."  
"She's the one who burned all those protestants at the stake, right?" Percy or Alex or Harry questioned.  
"Yeah." I nodded  
"Yes! I'm an expert on British history!"  
"Name Henry the VIII's wives." Alex or Harry demanded.  
"Uhhhhh...." Percy said  
"Ooh! I can do this! Someone made a parody of that ABBA song 'Money Money Money' about his wives on YouTube!"  
"Oh no, Gila, stop her before she starts singing please!" Percy or Harry or Alex said frantically.  
"I wasn't actually going to sing it, I was just going to get Gila to-"  
"-that's even worse!" Harry or Percy or Alex yelled.  
"-you didn't even hear what I was going to say."  
"I know what you were going to say: Gila go on Youtube and type up Henry the VIII's wives by ABBA."  
"No!" I protested indignantly feeling my cheeks flush because that was exactly what I was going to say, "I was going to say-"  
"Let us continue!" Gila interrupted loudly.  
"Sorry, yes, um,**

Anyway my father, was a Dark Fa, his opposite, a Light Fa, you learn about opposites in Leafly Towers basically strangely enough you are best paired with your opposite for unexplained reasons...  
Uh so yeah my father was not a very nice man, he was probably the worst Fa yet, but somehow he was King. Which is just like whaaattt??

My father was best known for the time when this boy working for him was cutting up his potatoes, (don't ask this is already shameful as it is) when the boy accidentally cut himself quite viciously on the kitchen knife he was using and some if his blood dropped on one of the potatoes... i think...? I don't know.  
It was a really deep cut, I can't remember all the details but I think the boy was having some sort of trouble at home. His mother was ill, I think.

Anyway, my father flew into one of his rages (I know, what? and just why?) and suffice to say, it ended up with the poor lad slaughtered brutally and thrown into the moat circling the castle, left to rot.

Yeah. My father. Someone in Leafly told me ever so kindly about it and then later it was confirmed true.

So, everyone knows that parents don't have 'favourites' right? Well, Fa parents do, as you might have already guessed.  
My mother favoured Alijana/ Amelia- ah geez that's going to get confusing- but then she went on to favour Amy. My father has always liked me best.

So my point is, being the favourite child of possibly the worst Fa so far, and probably destined to become similar to him, is certainly not giving me leverage.

That took a lot of talking to explain.

Therefore, my father and the Jury (we call it a Jury but it's not it's more of a government... king's court?... so kind of a Jury?... i guess...? Gah i don't know!) arranged an unstable deal with the King of the South (guys I don't know if i've told you before, but The Realm is split into five parts. North, South, East, West and Central), Rubeous that his children and my father's children (so, us) would be swapped around so that Amy would have more space to focus properly on "fulfilling the prophecy."

Therefore Rubeous, Amy and her 'sister' Anna (turned out to be Alijana's twin or something- I think-gah! I don't even know anymore) appeared at the Ball that day and that's how I found out about all this.

And and my reaction! Oh geez, if my reaction to wearing a dress was bad this was so totally worse... oh no I don't even want to tell you! Oh dammit why... I discovered right- oh gods- that Amy could also use the mind messaging network so I sent her-oh no- this- this mind message to tell her that after Rubeous had finished explaining we were going to storm out and say at the same time:  
"Gee we're flattered."

Uh we did. And yeah....

I'll just like- yeah... ah damn my face is going red now... if I could crawl into a corner then I would.... Dammit stop laughing, Gila! It's not funny! Guys, will you tell her please?”

**But I'm pretty certain the other three were trying to pretend they didn't know me so I was just left watching Gila rocking back and forth in her chair with uncontrollable laughter.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup folks?
> 
> Yeah, i'm not actually Spanish! Or Italian! Or French 😂 
> 
> Disclaimers:  
> \- J. K Rowling- Harry Potter is not mine  
> \- Rick Riordan- Percy Jackson is not mine  
> \- Antony Horowitz- Alex Rider is not mine  
> \- ABBA- "Money Money Money"
> 
> Find the story on Instagram! @btpfanfiction_42  
> ¡Adios amigos!  
> ~Catog67


	8. It Was Only Doing Its Job!

**Okay i'm not exaggerating here, five minutes has passed and Gila is still laughing. All i've managed to say is that I've apparated to a world for the first time. By first time I mean the first time I interacted with the people living there can we just clarify the first world I went to I just sat in a bush and watched everything. Okay not quite in that way. Whatever-**

**"Oh stop laughing! Honestly! You'd think Russel Howard had just walked on stage! Right finally! I arrived in Narnia- oh my gods do you want this story told or not because i'm not going to continue if you're just going to sit there laughing. Well i'm explaining this for you!"**  
**"You know the consequences of not agreeing to my requests." Gila replied cooly completely calm now.**  
**I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat. I had a bad feeling she was going to launch into a huge speech about the terrible punishments she had waiting for me if I disobeyed her. On the contrary, all she did was blink. I took this as a sign to continue**.

"Introductions! right! Okay I was really embarrassing so i'm going to brush over literally everything- GILA DON'T MAKE ME RELIVE THE CRINGY MOMENTS PLEASE I WILL DIE OF EMBARRASSMENT! OH MY GODS! WHY? IT'S NOT EVEN IMPORTANT!!!

**"Pretty certain they can't have been that bad."**  
**"They were."**  
**"Well, we'll be the judge of that."**

"Oh gods  
I'm in Narnia- no Gila, i'm not explaining the plot of Narnina to you, no it's just going to waste precious time- well I want this story over and done with as quick as possible so- fine fine fine!

I don't even know how to start.

Okay our protagonists Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy (brothers and sisters) are sent away to the country to live with some professor I've forgotten the name of, as all children living in World War 1 had to do during the war. Human World Gila, Human World for Hades' sake. Anyway, there's this magic wardrobe in the Professor's house which leads to a magical world called Narnia- yes, hence the title, exactly Gila, you're ever so intelligent, sorry sorry!- They're playing one day and have to hide go into the wardrobe where they discover Narnia (well, Lucy and Edmund have been before but that's unimportant). Then they meet some nice beavers and discover Edmund has 'betrayed' them and then they have to go on this crazy journey to Aslan the Lion's camp just to get Edmund back. Edmund is brought back by the white witch and Aslan agrees to die to make the witch happy. Aslan dies, Peter and the witch ready for battle, Lucy and Susan sob over Aslan's dead body all night, Aslan comes back to life (because he's Jesus or God or something) then they all defeat the white witch and become Kings and Queens of Narnia hooray! 20 years later they go back through the wardrobe and turn back into their original teenage selves. Because C. S Lewis. The author, Gila. Oh, you don't have to understand that part- apparently its some long extended metaphor for Jesus' life story- I don't know. No, i'm not explaining who Jesus was.

Right. Now that's all explained, I arrived in Narnia and appeared near the door to the beavers' house, scaring the living daylights out of everyone around me. They all started to back away apart from Mr Beaver who told the others to run and began to charge forwards. My heart dropped, but I summoned up my courage and yelled: "Stop! I swear i'm not with the ice queen lady person!" And Mr Beaver halted. In fact everyone did and looked at me strangely.  
"Who?" Mr Beaver asked  
I took a deep breath my heart thudding against my chest, "The Queen person the one with snowy powers who turns people into statues! I dunno what she's called."

**"Wow Anyna you are so good at this." Percy or Alex or Harry commented**  
**"What?"**  
**"You should know the name of a character in the world your about to visit!" Harry or Alex or Percy insisted.**  
**"I WAS NERVOUS OKAY?!?"**

"You mean the white witch?" Mr Beaver questioned keeping his distance  
"Yes!" I blushed, "That's it, I forgot her name."  
Mr Beaver raised an eyebrow.  
"Anyway, i'm not her!"  
"Quite clearly." Mr Beaver said looking me up and down and frowning at my jeans, "Who are you then?"  
"I'm Anyna with an 'n' between the 'y' and the 'a'!"  
Urgh i'm not repeating the next part. In simple terms, as I had nothing else to do, I asked if I could join them. The Beavers looked unsure but they all eventually deemed me as safe, but weird.

Moving on,  
Skip skippity skip to the part where Edmund's gone. I'm not telling you where he went.

We were going to have fish and chips at the Beavers' house but then we didn't, because some wolf guys attacked and I may or may not have screamed loudly several times probably giving away our position more than once so made a complete fool of myself- again and i'd rather not relive it if that's okay with you Gila. It's useless information anyway we just packed some jam (strawberry dammit) and ran through a secret tunnel where I must've tripped up about a million times because my shoe lace was untied.

Then we had to sit in a tree whilst poor Mr Fox guy was bullied by some wolf i've forgotten the name of and it was really uncomfortable. I got cramp, because I was squashed up against Jane (the tree) who was very quiet. Even for a Narnian tree.

Oh, the trees in Narnia are so weird by the way. I mean, the nature in Narnia in general, really. Obviously the animals all talk anyway, but then you'd expect the trees to as well, but they're really really shy! They didn't even try to trip me up every two seconds! In fact, I think I came across as a little rude because I just wasn't used to the trees being so calm and patient with me. Yeah, my relationship with nature isn't the best.

Then came the lovely frozen river which definitely woke me up. If I ever want to properly wake up in the morning, I always think of that iced river where I came out as a literal Fa icicle, wings and white hair and all. I screamed several times, plus swallowed lots of water and also got lost. I wasn't even on the same iceberg...square...thing... as the others  
-Oh Gila, no, i'm not explaining-   
I fell into the river as soon as the wolves arrived, but I somehow found myself on the riverbank with Lucy asking for her coat. I don't know what happened exactly, I must have apparated out of there; there was no other way I could have escaped near death by drowning in a minus seventy degree river. I probably hit my head somewhere as well. The others didn't seem to notice me missing or how Lucy and I appeared at the same time on the same bank, so I didn't say anything either. Lucy said thanks of course, but the others didn't seem to make the connection- heck I barely made the connection I'd saved Lucy by myself - but I think that was the moment I realised how real this all was. Yeah that wasn't a nice feeling. Meh. Thank the gods for apparation eh?

Anyway onto some actual stuff.

A little while later, we were all walking in the direction of Aslan's camp again. I was walking alongside Susan and we were talking about before when Santa came by and gave everyone presents. I think I was asking Susan if I could have a go at her bow and arrow and kept telling her I was jealous. I don't know why- just don't question it okay. No, I didn't get any presents from him because I was that weird unexpected guest at a dinner party (metaphorically Gila metaphorically!) and I obviously didn't even come from Narnia or the world the others were from. I wasn't expecting any presents but you know how false hope works, I was starting to hope some miracle would happen and I would also get a present too, but I didn't because of cold hard reality.

Ah we love cold hard reality.

So anyway yes, walking back in the right direction again, Lucy was in front of us so joined in the conversation every so often and Peter and the beavers were far ahead.  
I was just nocking one of the arrows onto the bow, when the ground underneath my feet trembled so violently it gave way underneath me and I crashed onto the grass, dropping Susan's bow and arrow. The tremors within the earth became stronger and Lucy and Susan were forced to hold onto the nearest tree. I was absolutely terrified. I couldn't get up off the floor. It had to be an earthquake. A huge tree smashed down near Susan and Lucy screamed. Then a huge shape rose upwards blocking out the sun, so everything and everyone went dark and my heart leapt in my chest. Peter's sword flashed silver in the corner of my eye and yelled something but his voice was drowned out by a roar form the dark shape towering over us. I heard Lucy scream (again) and then scrambled out of the way as yet another huge trunk fell down, snapping Susan's bow in half.  
Oops.

I didn't have time to think about what the ominous black figure was, because all I could think was " _this isn't supposed to happen this isn't supposed to happen this isn't supposed to happen!"_ over and over again.

Peter yelled another inaudible thing and I watched as he charged towards the black figure. I thought I heard Susan call my name.  
The ground trembled again and I choked on the soil that flew into my face, eyes watering. I didn't know what my body was doing I wasn't even aware I was still crouched on the floor asking for the Doctor to save me under my breath.

There was a ringing in my ears and soil in my hair and eyes. I couldn't see or hear. My nose was clogged up with the smell of the earth on top of this pungent manure smell that I could only assume came from the figure Peter was battling with.

Someone helped me to my feet- i'm not sure who- and dragged me under a tree where Lucy Susan, Peter and Mrs Beaver were pressed against Sylia's trunk, their mouths wide open, gaping in fear, their faces pale. Mr Beaver was suddenly by my side and my ears stopped ringing just in time to hear him bellow:  
"GIANT!"  
And I nearly threw up.  
"Why is a giant after us?!?" Susan panicked.  
"The White Witch! She must have sent it after us!"  
"She has giants?" Peter asked incredulously.  
"Ssshh!" Mr Beaver hissed, we fell silent.

The giant took another thundering step forwards squashing more bugs and a few squirrels.   
Peter drew a finger to his lips. We waited behind Sylia, Eden and Jess (trees, Gila! keep up!) with baited breath. Several times, bile rose in my throat and on the third time the ground trembled, I very nearly choked on it.  
Several more seconds passed.

All at once, the giant's huge fist came crashing down slicing the top of half of Jess (poor Jess) and exposing Peter. Without warning, the giant scooped Peter up as easily as though he were a piece of bread- okay i'm not sure what that simile was, sorry everyone- and lifted him off the ground. Lucy screamed (again- geez she really needs to stop).  
"LET HIM GO!" Susan yelled. The giant paid no attention; he lifted Peter higher and to our horror, started to squeeze.  
My stomach had turned inside out. Mr Beaver ran forwards and began to claw at the giant's feet in a desperate attempt to cause the giant enough pain to release Peter. The giant was indifferent to Mr Beaver's attempts.

Suddenly everything made sense. The river, Father Christmas, the nature. I wasn't supposed to be here. This was happening because of me. And if I didn't do something now, then Peter would die and then Peter would have never existed and Narnia would never be a published book.

Well, wasn't I so clever back then?  
That was sarcasm Percy, you don't need to comment on that.

Before I even processed any of what I was about to do, my feet moved forwards on instinct and I ran- sorry flew- upward until I came face to face with the giant.  
Its face looked like a worse version of Umbridge. A huge fat nose with two gaping nostrils the size of caves sat between two beady small black eyes. Pointy rotting yellow teeth hung out of the mouth and I swear I saw some mould on its chin. The faeces -infested muddy smell from before was now so strong, I couldn't smell anything afterwards for a good next hour.

Peter's face was starting to turn blue. Holding my breath to avoid consuming the putrefying smell, and gathering as much magic as possible, I flung both hands forwards. The spell hit the giant right in its big ugly Umbridge- looking face. It staggered, then paused for a moment in midair before finally losing its footing and crashing down the side of the cliff.

Yes we were on a cliff Gila, did I not mention this before? Okay well, we're on a cliff. Lucy's just seen Aslan. I don't know. Yes that cliff, Alex. Thank the gods someone is cultured and educated in legendary films and books here.

Sorry yes of course. So,

Lucy and Susan hugged Peter whilst I sat down on the grass. And um...

Cried...

**"What? Say that again, I didn't hear you." Percy or Harry or Alex demanded  
"I um.." I cleared my throat, "I sat on the ground and well... started... Crying?"  
"Okay.... why were you crying?" Harry or Alex or Percy asked  
"Urgh do I have to tell you?"  
"Yes!" Gila intruded  
I looked at her exasperated.  
"Fine! I started crying because I felt bad about killing the giant."  
"Seriously?" Harry or Alex or Percy asked  
"Yes! I didn't want to kill it! It was only doing its job!"  
"Okay. Sympathy for giant- never heard that one before." Percy or Harry or Alex scoffed.  
"To be fair, it was only following orders from that crazy white witch lady." Harry or Alex or Percy commented.  
"Doesn't mean it could squeeze Peter half to death." Percy or Alex or Harry protested.  
"If it didn't, the white witch would have turned him to stone!" I pointed out.  
"Better that than having to live with the guilt of killing someone." Alex or Harry or Percy said quietly.  
We fell silent.  
"Okay, well if you didn't want to kill the giant, why didn't you just, you know, save Peter, rather than going for the giant?" Percy or Alex or Harry suggested.  
"Because I didn't think!" I wailed, "It was my first time okay!?!"  
"Okay okay. What did Peter say then?" Harry or Percy or Alex asked.  
"Fifty dollars says he said the same thing." Percy or Harry or Alex said.  
"Pretty much yeah. Peter was like: Anyna, the giant was trying to kill us."  
"What did you say?"  
I blushed.  
"I wailed something really stupid, of course, and almost told them about World War Two."  
"What?!?"  
"I know it was really bad... I think I said something along the lines of:**

It was only doing its job! The Germans don't want to fight but they have to because otherwise they'd get shot, especially under a psycho like Hitler! It's like a kill or be killed situation.

Then they were like: "Who's Hitler?" So I had to quickly change the subject."

**"Just so you know, Gila, if I wasn't tied to this chair, I would come over and personally punch Anyna in the face." Alex or Percy or Harry stated and one of the others snorted.  
"Gods knows I deserved it." I agreed  
"Anyna, continue." Gila scolded.  
"Yup yup okay. Moving on. So,**

In between sobs, I managed to apologise for killing the giant apologise for crying apologise for breaking Susan's bow and then repaired Susan's bow.

Half an hour later, we set off walking once again.

Finally, as we neared Aslan's camp. When we eventually got there, I essentially just panicked. I concluded I definitely didn't want to see Aslan. I felt sicker than with the giant. Which is why it came as a kind of relief when Amy texted me to remind me about the Ball (I know, another one -please don't ask) so I stopped them before they walked into the camp and explained how I had to leave.

"What? You're not going to see Aslan?"  
"Um well no..." I laughed nervously, "I don't know what Aslan would say if he saw me... i'm not really supposed to be here... I should probably just go, I just wanted to say bye it was fun seeing you all... i'll... um... come back another time.... and meet, um, Aslan with you all, um-" I broke off because Lucy hugged me.  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
Hey, she was cringy like that. 

I hugged Lucy back, because i'm not a mean person, then said goodbye to Peter, Susan and the Beavers.  
"I'll come back," I promised them- ahh no this next bit's so cringy whatever, "You'll see me soon (Ha no you wont) I just don't think i'm ready to meet Aslan yet."

Aaaand then I never actually went back to see Aslan... because life got in the way. Anyways that was my first time hope you enjoyed my wonderful past cringy self let us continue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciaaooooo! 
> 
> Disclaimers:  
> \- Andrew Adamson and C. S Lewis' The Lion The Witch and the Wardrobe story or film isn't mine  
> \- Steven Moffat, the BBC and Russell T Davies- The Doctor isnt my character  
> \- J. K Rowling- Harry Potter isn't my character  
> \- Rick Riordon- Percy Jackson isn't my character  
> \- Anthony Horowitz- Alex Rider isn't my character
> 
> Find this story on Instagram! @btpfanfiction_42 and Wattpad (Between The Pages)
> 
> Ciaooo!  
> ~ Catog67


	9. Harry Teaches Gila Quidditch

“

Okay. Next! Right. Um... what happened next? Oh right, I started at Hogwarts! Ha!

Hogwarts. Was. Amazing. There are no sentences or words to explain how incredible those six years at Hogwarts was. Whatever image of Hogwarts you have in your head, however amazing you're imagining it to be, it's a hundred, thousand, million times better. The funny thing is, the films almost got it right,"

**"The films got the stairs to Divination wrong." Harry stated.  
"Did they even show how to get to Divination?"  
"I dunno,"**

"Anyway some of my best memories were at Hogwarts. I actually really miss it and wished I'd spent more time there, especially in the evenings, but I was always moving from world to world so I hardly ever stayed overnight.

I was always back in time for breakfast and first lesson though,"

**"What about that time you were late for Potions, and Snape gave you detention?" Harry pointed out.**  
**"Oh yeaaah! Aha I remember that, I never turned up to that detention you know. Duty called. By duty I mean travelling the worlds."**  
**"We got that impression." Came Percy or Alex or Harry's voice.**  
**"Well Gila didn't."**  
**"Yes I did."**  
**Awkward silence,**

"Anyway.... My strongest memory was definitely that time with the dementors. Okay, there were lots of times with dementors, I mean Third year at the lake- that was just creepy, on the bright side my favourite memories happened in Potions.

Oh my gods, Harry, do you remember my bean in Sixth year?

**"Urgh how could I forget?"**

"Favourite subject? Probably Ancient Runes. I wouldn't have admitted it back then, but I actually found it really interesting, even though I wasn't good at it.

I would have have been all like: "aw yeh i'm awesome at Defence Against the Dark Arts, I luv it soooo muuchh" even though we had really baaad teachers. Apart from Lupin and Snape.  
Just to, you know, sound more like Harry. I was struggling to be my own person at this point okay!!!??

 **"Snape was terrible at Defence Against the Dark Arts, Anyna, he was better at potions."**  
**"Yeah but we forgive him, 'cos he's Snape."**  
**Harry didn't reply** ,

Transfiguration I found too hard. I felt like the worst in the class most days, yes even below Neville, except, it was worse because I was too stubborn for my own good, and wouldn't admit it either, so I kept using Fa spells to transfigure stuff so as not to look like I couldn't do it.

McGonagall ended up getting annoyed at me one time and took ten points off Gryffindor, because I'd quite clearly not used any wizard magic at all when we were supposed to be transfiguring small sweets into other stuff, so I'd conjured a massive pack of _Vimto_ bon bons with Fa magic (because I felt peckish and wanted to use them instead of the weird boiled sweets McGonagall had given us) and McGonagall confiscated them, but not before we'd all managed to have at least one each.

Hermione hadn't taken one, but it ended up being the thing to snack on in the evenings whilst attempting homework.

Because for some reason, Muggle sweets from the future were better than wizard sweets. I preferred the ones from Hogsmaede but we couldn't always get those, so _Vimto_ bon bons it was!

I never did tell McGonagall that I used Fa magic for the real exam.

I always found Charms really confusing as well. I could never fully work out the difference between Transfiguration and Charms because, obviously, the Fa just merge it into one.

Charms is like moving an object or like enhancing them or whatever but Transfiguration is transforming stuff into other stuff. You see what I mean? For the Fa it's pretty much the same thing isn't it?

If you were wondering whether I attempted Quidditch- what's Quidditch? I can't be bothered explaining, ask Harry,"

**"'I'm not explaining!" Harry or Alex or Percy protested, "You know it well enough, why can't you do it?"**  
**"Because you're the Quidditch player." I pointed out, "Well, was. Your fiancée is."**  
**"She has a point there." Alex or Percy or Harry said.**  
**"I'll explain it!" Percy or Alex pr Harry offered.**  
**"Don't let Percy explain it." Harry or Percy or Alex said quickly.**  
**"Well you explain it then!"**  
**"Why can't Percy explain?"**  
**"Look, I'll just explain it okay-"**  
**"-I'll explain it! I know all-"**  
**"SOMEONE EXPLAIN THIS TO ME!" Gila screamed,**

"Quidditch is a wizard sport," **I started** , "In fact, the only sport wizards seem to have- unimportant- so, each team has seven players. Three Chasers, two Beaters and a Seeker."

**"You've missed out the Keeper." Harry's voice said,**

"Oh yeah, I have. Oops. Sorry, Wood. He was Gryffindor's Keeper- never mind. So yeah those are the players, and there are...uh how many balls?"

**"Four!" Harry cried impatiently, "Two Bludgers, one Snitch and one Quaffle!"**

"Right, uh so yeah, there are three goalposts on each side that the Keeper has to defend from the other team. The other team try to get the Quaffle through the hoops and the Keeper has to save it, then vice versa. The Seeker's job is to find the Snitch which is difficult because it's small and has wings so flies around. But it's golden, so it's fine. The Beaters' purpose is to sort of throw the Bludger at the other team pretty much-"

**"-they defend the Quaffle,"**

"Right that, and then uh that's pretty much it, isn't it? Oh, there are points, but I can't remember how they work. The Snitch is one hundred and fifty, I think."

**"It's ten points per goal until the Snitch is caught."  
"There you go. I'm sure i've missed something. What've I missed..."  
"You've said everything haven't you?"  
"No you haven't!" Came Percy's voice, "You've forgotten a really important point!"  
"What?" I asked  
"It's all played on flying brooms you dumbasses!"  
"Oh yeha.... and it's played on brooms. Flying brooms." I told Gila.  
Gila herself seemed to only just understand it,**

"Yeah that's Quidditch but I never tried it because I missed our first flying lesson (something turned up in the Realm) and then just never really took it up after that.

Harry, Fred and George, Ginny and Ron were the proper flyers. You don't need to know who they are.

And anyway, I almost forgot, I had wings so I probably wouldn't have been able to play anyway because cheating and whatnot.

Aha my wings. We had a right time with them. I kept them hidden (Fa invisibility spell) for the sake of the other students for like the first three years but then by the time we got to third/fourth year we just gave up.  
Malfoy nearly fainted when he accidentally saw them the first time. Oh no, you know who was even better?! Umbridge! You should have seen her face!

The Sorting was really nerve-racking. No i'm not explaining. For the gods' sakes! Right there are four houses: Hufflepuff , Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Honestly, I still remember the feeling even now, because honestly, if it didn't go right, then all my plans would have gone horribly wrong. I mean, if I was sorted into Ravenclaw, i'd have Luna, but i'd have to wait a whole year before she came up which wouldn't have been ideal, if I was sorted into Hufflepuff i'm sure i'd find friends because Hufflepuff is awesome anyway, but again, it wouldn't have been ideal, Slytherin, I probably would have died. I would have been bullied to death before even attempting O. W. Ls .

So anyway I was petrified that I wouldn't be in the same house as Harry, Ron and Hermione. Gryffindor! I needed to be in Gryffindor! Geez Gila, keep up!  
I'd already done all the awesome introductions:  
"Hi my name's Anyna with an 'n' between the 'y' and the 'a' nice to meet you! You're Harry and you're Ron! It's sooo cool that you're actually here in front of me and real and awesome and talking and breathing and o ma gaawwwwwdddssss."  
Etcetera ecetera ecetera. Yeah. The cringe, I know, it gets worse.

So Ron was all like oh ma gaawds how the hell do you know my name?!? So then I had a bit of a moment and was all like: "hmmm should I tell them they're a book? Well! There's nothing wrong with it I guess let's go for it!" So then I told them both how I know their futures and how awesome Hogwarts was going to be and neither of them could get a word in edgeways because i'd sat down with my bag (rucksack - it looked weird compared to everyone else's trunks but I didn't need a trunk just somewhere to store my books and robes so, rucksack right?) and just fangirled until Hermione interrupted me mid-sentence, looking for Neville's toad. So then, I fangirled all over again and leapt up and started shouting excitedly that: "OMG NOW WE'RE ALL HERE AND OMG YOU'RE REAL THIS IS SOOO COOL RIGHT NOW OMG OMG OMGGGG!!!"  
Then telling the three of them all about how amazing the books were compared to the films and yeah.

No Gila, I am not explaining what fangirling is- you wouldn't understand- and this was all on the train by the way.

In simple terms, I made an absolute fool of myself and broke the fourth wall- again. Yes, the fourth wall, broken. In fact, it was worse than that. I had smashed and shattered and hammered it into tiny smithereens then smashed it up some more until it was just a powder then I burned, and burned it again before throwing it into a volcano to burn up completely.

But back in those days I was the Queen Of Breaking Fourth Walls. Literally every new world I went to, that Fourth Wall would just keep getting thrown into that volcano.

I now realise I probably should have been nicer to the fourth wall. That was a joke, I couldn't give a damn about the fourth wall.

Because it is a bad thing! They don't want to know that thousands of people are gawping at their hardships, pain and lives on a big glass tv/ page!”

**"Ouch that made it surprisingly realistic." Percy or Alex or Harry commented.**  
**"Those were Alex’s words." I told him.**  
**"I was wondering when you were going to give me the credit." Alex or Harry or Percy muttered,**

“All you need to know for now is, that if I broke the fourth wall, it just made my work a lot harder. I mean now I don't do the exact same job any more and i've stopped breaking the fourth wall in any new worlds I come across, I find I have to do a lot less editing. Yes I said editing. Part of my job as a Storbo-Owner was to edit parts of the story that had been disrupted or changed the nature flow of things (usually by me) so the story wouldn't go lopsided and blow up. The Storbo helped and so on top of all my Hogwarts homework and my human school homework, I also had editing to do on top of all that (Again mainly because of my mistakes).

In which case you might ask why I broke the fourth wall in the first place to which I don’t know what else to say except I was a stupid naive stubborn individual.

What? Oh, How did I know to do this? Um.... Actually how did I know.... Because I know now... but how did I know in the past...uh.... give me a sec... was it in the letter...? I think it might have been in the letter..... uh.... i may have missed something out... uh no wait it wasn't in the letter what am I on about? No! The Storbo told me, duh, Anyna, you're stupid, sorry sorry back on track.

The Storbo told me I had to and it said something about it not being mentioned in the letter... ah maybe that's why I got confused... I dunno the message flashed up on the screen one day I think it was after the Sorting actually, when we'd gone up to Gryffindor tower for the first time- Oh! The Sorting! I forgot! Yes! Well I was sorted into Gryffindor thank the gods, I think the Sorting Hat kind of knew my problems/ worries and took pity on me.

So maybe I didn't actually belong to Gryffindor, but it didn't matter because I was in the house that I wanted to be in, so I was happy.

I think I was the only Fa sorted into Gryffindor too... well there was Alessandro another Fa I mer but he was in the lower year... so... I guess I was the only Fa Gryffindor in my year yay!

It's funny because I actually remember really clearly that massive wave of relief as the Hat screamed Gryffindor and I was just like oh my gods yesssss and it felt like i'd just been lifted up into the air and i felt really light and happy, and the enchanted sky of the Great Hall suddenly seemed a lot nicer-looking and the food smelled nice and yeah. Everything seems so much better at Hogwarts when you're relieved or happy doesn't it, Harry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut!
> 
> Ça va?
> 
> Disclaimers:
> 
> J. K Rowling- basically anything mentioned above is not mine 😂  
> Antony Horowitz- Alex Rider is not mine  
> Rick Riordan- Percy Jackson isn't my character 
> 
> Find the fanfiction on Instagram @btpfanfiction_42 and Wattpad (Between The Pages)!
> 
> Au revoir!
> 
> -Catog67


	10. Don

"Sorry I got distracted with the whole Hogwarts thing. Anyway so you might remember, there was a Ball? No? Okay well there was a Ball. There’s always a Ball. I need to stop saying ball. Okay okay,

The Storbo was malfunctioning. I have no idea why, it just was. I was sat in the corner of the ballroom eating chocolate- covered strawberries and trying to fix the glitch on the laser board.

I hadn't really noticed anything else around me to be honest. I kind of walked in after a day at Hogwarts (History Of Magic- uurgh don't get me started), found out there was a Ball, moaned for a bit to Amy who just rolled her eyes and blanked me as she fixed up her hair, eventually put on the stupid silver -poufy!- dress and just sat here in the corner whilst everyone else enjoyed themselves.

I kind of wanted to just forget about what I was wearing. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind dresses, they're okay, they just wouldn't be my first choice of clothing. But poufy dresses? Nope. No thanks. They're my limit. I don't even know why. Maybe it's because they don't really suit me. They always looked better on Amy to be honest.

The first time I went to a Fa Ball, I remember thinking it was a bit strange. And I don't mean because of the poufy dresses, you see those type Balls all the time in films and books. No, I mean because everywhere I looked there was just this random sea of differently shaped wings just strewn about. Some had two sets some just had one pair but either way It was like looking through a jungle of multicoloured plants and flowers because it was so... extravagant.

For example, my wings were only one set but they came out from the centre of my back like the petals of a daisy but without the middle, so they basically looked like a chopped-in-half daisy. But they were only mine, i mean, Amy had two sets of brilliant golden wings which all curled at the ends like royal banners.

Anyway at this Ball however, I was the only one sat down, everyone else was up and dancing happily. The men were all smartly dressed in their different-coloured traditional Fa tailcoats and top hats and guiding their partners around the ballroom. The women's pretty dresses- poufy dresses- were billowing out around them-because they were poufy- when they twirled around-did I mention they were poufy?- so it looked as though someone was laying down a blanket. Oooh blankets. I like blankets. I could do with one now actually. Can I have one?"

**"Wow!" Alex or Harry or Percy yelled, "I have never heard dresses being compared to blankets before!"**  
**We ignored him.**  
**Gila shook her head firmly in response.**  
**"Awww..." I whined**  
**"Can I have one too?" Percy or Harry or Alex yelled across.**  
**"NO!" Gila roared with gritted teeth. Silence.**  
**"Um." I gulped, story?"**  
**Gila rolled her eyes so I took that as a yes,**

"So people dancing yeah. Amy had disappeared somewhere but I didn't really know where and quite frankly I didn't want to know.  
I may have mentioned I was the only one sat down? Yeah well it was a bit stressful because I felt sure my father was going to turn up and pester me to join in the dancing. Which I obviously didn't want to do. My mind was all over the place as it was and I had a new part to add which was the: "Father, please-don't-come-and-nag-me-to-dance" side.

So yeah, I was completely lost in my own world trying to tap on the worlds without much success, when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

My first thought was: "Argh it's a Weeping Angel!" Which is just... yeah. I know. Then again, what did you expect? I am a Whovian. My second thought was: "Godsdammit, it's Father." Except, I wouldn't have used that back then because I wasn't familiar with demigod terminology at that point in my life.

Whatever the case, someone had still tapped me on the shoulder and I leapt about five metres into the air in shock. I hurriedly pressed the 'log out' button on the laser board even though I self-consciously already knew that nobody else could use it except me anyway, and turned to face whoever had caught my attention.

Turns out, it wasn't Father. It was a guy. He was strange. And obviously Fa, but that's not the point. The guy had black hair that was so dark you almost couldn't see the other lighter strands of hair so it just looked like a big black puddle lying on top of his head-"

**"-wow! Real creative!" Percy or Harry or Alex cried.  
I rolled my eyes,**

"He looked around the same age as me, perhaps a couple of years older, and had two sets of wings which were black, looked leathery and were bat-like. His whole outfit was black and he wore a top hat which was also-you guessed it-black. It was kind of his theme in case you hadn't noticed. Even his lips were slightly darker then they should have been. But his eyes were what really caught my attention.  
They were, of course, black, but as was the case with most Fa, they were really unusual.

As I turned to face him properly, I looked directly into his eyes, as you do you know, I mean generally people look people in the eyes, anyway-  
-They were the darkest of black but set out in a way that made you feel as though you were falling straight into them. Like falling down a black hole.

The first assumption I made was a bottomless pit. Yes a bottomless pit. They do exist because-magic. I once saw a picture of one in a magic textbook at Leafly Towers (mother of the gods, I hated that school, why does it keep turning up?) The image really creeped me out and hasn't left me since.

"Hello." Greeted the guy and I nearly jumped again because I was still examining his eyes and struggling with the concept that I wasn't actually falling into a bottomless pit.  
"Uh," I managed, "Hi. Can I help you?"  
"Yes, actually, you can," he replied. Then, subtly changing the subject for a short while, added: "I was sat over there in the corner opposite yours, you know. That's a cool board you've got there."  
'Huh,' I thought, 'guess I wasn't the only one sitting down then.'  
"Heh heh," I laughed nervously, "Thanks."  
"So," the guy said again, "I was wondering. Could I have this dance?"  
"Uh," I swallowed again, "Um well you see, I've got to-"  
"-Oh no, it's ok never mind, I understand, just wondering...." He gave a sad little smile and turned to leave. I immediately started to feel bad.  
"Wait!" I called, "I meant I have to close this down but it'll only take a couple of seconds..."  
He stopped walking away and smiled, facing my direction once more. I twisted round and pretended to close down the laser board that was already closed down.  
The guy waited patiently.  
"All done." I managed to smile back.  
"Could we dance now?" He asked hopefully still smiling the same smile. When he smiled his teeth showed, and I could see that, they too, were slighter darker than they should have been. The rest of his face remained much the same. The eyes held the same expression as before, the eyebrows always set in a certain position; frowning inwards slightly.  
"I don't really dance." I admitted carefully. Which was true.  
"I'll teach you." He insisted and began to make a small space around us before taking my hand gently and telling me how to position myself. Now i'm pretty certain you already know the start position you dance in so i'll skip through this quickly.

When he placed his hand on my waist, my heart leapt downwards rapidly. You know how you get those big drops on a rollercoaster? Like that. I'm going to compare my anxiety to a rollercoaster now,"

**"WOW!" Came the sarcastic comment from Harry or Alex or Percy,**

"I kind of stood there like an idiot because I didn't really know what I was doing. I mean i'd seen people dance before, Hades, there were loads of people dancing around me, so I knew the theory but i'd never actually put it into practice.

This didn't seem to phase him though. The guy led me through step by step and when the second song started, he guided me through it, gently.

Thankfully, I didn't step on his toes or anything like i'd read about so many people doing.

We didn't really go fast we just kind of glided along. We weren't even in time with the music but again, the guy didn't seem to mind.

"At least you're not stepping on my feet." He said, voicing my thoughts.

I laughed. My laugh's a bit loud-“

**"-IT'S VERY LOUD!"**

"Cheers whoever that was, my laugh is loud so it earned a few odd glances from the other dancing couples in the room. Don't judge, it runs in the family.  
The guy looked at the disapproving glances with slight amusement.

"What's your name?" I asked after a bit. I was avoiding eye contact just because of how scary his eyes were so I kept either looking at my feet or pretending to suddenly notice that i'd lost sight of Amy and was suddenly desperate to look for her.  
"Don." He replied. The music faded out, "Yours?"  
"Anyna." I smiled, "With an 'n' between the 'y and the 'a'."

I spent the rest of the evening with Don. I don't think I stopped laughing. Don seemed to know all the right things to say. When the last song faded out and someone-I can't remember who-probably my father- announced he was going to draw it to an end, it was about midnight.

Don and I had given up on the dancing because I got bored and also I was terrible... but anyway not important! I managed to show Don what I usually got up to during Balls which was, of course, eating chocolate covered strawberries in the corner.

I didn't tell Don about the worlds that night because something told me to stay quiet, I mentioned how I knew some people from famous stories, then when Don tried to ask more, I'd quickly change the subject.

We ended up going through ten plates of strawberries and still hadn't had enough of them when it was time to leave.

Don asked me if I needed a lift home and I laughed and told him this was where I lived.

He looked a bit shocked, but then tried to pass it off as if he was doing it on purpose, which didn't work.

I said goodbye to him and turned away, but before I could head towards the double doors, he grabbed my arm.  
"Can we meet up? Tomorrow?"  
"Uh o-ok." I stuttered before i'd even had time to think over what he'd just asked.  
"Ten o'clock?"  
"Yeah." My voice sounded strangely high pitched. I regretted it immediately.  
"I'll come get you. I'll wait for you at the front doors."  
I looked down at his hand on my arm. I couldn't be sure, but I swear I saw tiny dark sparks flicker between the millimetre that kept his hand and my wrist apart. He wasn't holding my arm tightly but I still felt tiny pins and needles creep up my arm and crawl down my spine.  
I think I nodded and he let go of my arm at last to put his jacket on.  
"Wait!" I blurted quickly, "Can I bring my sister, Amy, along?"  
If Don was surprised, he didn't show it.  
"Of course. Tomorrow at ten o'clock then?" He smiled and I looked properly at his eyes for first time in ages.  
I think I heard myself say yes. But my mind was still transfixed on those spooky eyes filled with ongoing darkness.

The image stayed under my eyelids and every time I closed my eyes, i'd see those two bottomless holes spiralling downwards into a never ending blackness that would go on forever and ever and ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo!
> 
> Not many disclaimers this chapter!  
> Disclaimers:
> 
> J. K Rowling: Hogwarts or Harry are not mine  
> Antony Horowitz: Alex Rider is not mine  
> Rick Riordan- Percy Jackson is not mine
> 
> See you next chapter- maybe! Hopefully!
> 
> Find the fanfiction on Instagram @btpfanfiction_42 and Wattpad (Between The Pages)!
> 
> ~Catog67  
> 😊


	11. Forsooth Into-eth Town-eth!

"So with that deadline in place, I set about starting to try and work out a plan of what to do.

Amy and I were never really allowed out of the castle.

Normally, I would read on Wattpad and Amy would go on Snapchat or something (I introduced her to it- i'm not even sure how, because I don't know how it even works) occasionally playing together on the Wii in the Front Room (yes Wii, this was like 2010), or we'd bake in the kitchen. If Lolly let us. Sometimes we'd do blind makeovers. But that was pretty much it.

My father wouldn't let us out of his sight.  
Which is why I had to come up with an excuse to meet Don, because it wasn't as though I had his number to call him up and tell him we weren't allowed out.

Why did I ask whether I could bring Amy with me? Because I wasn't prepared enough to meet Don alone. That guy still creeped me out.

Oh, don't look at me like that! He was really creepy! Gila, it was the eyes! The eyes! Yes yes,

Anyway, I also figured that if I told my parents I was bringing Amy with me I may stand more of a chance because my mother would then join in and help convince Father to let us both out- because of Amy.  
The only problem was I hadn't actually confided in Amy yet to see if she would want to come. I'd decided it would be better to tackle Father first.

I really hoped she would say yes to coming with, though, it was the perfect opportunity for her to see the North which she'd not yet seen in full and also, if she didn't come-I was screwed.

Running over my amazing plan in my head, I wandered up to my father who seemed to be reading something on the sofa in the front room (telling you all now, our from room was ridiculously massive and posh).

I took a deep breath.  
"Father, Amy and I were wondering if we could um maybe go and meet Don you know the guy I met at the Ball yesterday to like uh wander around town or whatever."  
My father gave me a strange look over the top of whatever he was reading.  
"Go around town or whatever?" He repeated slowly as though i'd just said the weirdest sentence.

Which I had, but only in the Realm sense. This would made perfect sense in the Human world wouldn't it? But in the Realm, people just don't say that.  
They're all like:  
"I would-eth like-eth to-eth go-eth foresooth-eth into-eth the-eth town-eth of-eth the-eth Realm-eth for-eth a nice-eth stroll."

**"Your friends don't talk like that!" Alex or Harry or Percy pointed out.**   
**"That's because they know me." I joked.**   
**There was a pause on the other end and I guessed they hadn't got the joke.**   
**"I'm kidding! They don't speak like that they just speak like a bit less... modern-ey? Human wise."**   
**"Right." Was the reply.**   
**I rolled my eyes.**   
**"That's more like how dinosaurs speak." I muttered to myself.**   
**"WHAT?"**   
**"NOTHING!"**

"So uh yeah convincing my father. Right.

"Uh, yeah, like go for a walk, you know." I tried.  
"You and Amy?" My mother piped up, looking in the direction of my voice. She was lying out on a sort of sun-bed thing and had cucumbers and green stuff smothered on her face, so I presumed she was having another manual makeover.  
My mother had a weird obsession with those. She kept insisting the magical ones didn't have the same effect.

"Yeah," I turned to her, glad my plan was working the way I wanted it to (usually no one's plans work the way they want them to) .  
"Amy and I are bored staying around the castle everyday. We kinda want to see what the rest of the North is like. Especially Amy."  
"You have already seen it." Father said bluntly.  
"Not for myself I haven't. Plus Amy hasn't seen much of it all." I told him.  
"And you are planning to go with Don?" My father repeated.  
"Yes." I just said.

Father looked across at mother who attempted to look back at Father but ended up staring at the olive tree instead. Yes, our front room is that big.  
Father grinned for a moment, almost to himself.

"Very well." Father said eventually.  
He ruffled his magazine and lay back down against the sofa cushions to continue reading.

I took this as my cue to leave with permission, but I stood there for a couple of seconds utterly perplexed.  
I had definitely expected a bit of an argument. In fact, to be truly truthful-ha! Alliteration! I had expected a massive one, in which I would end up walking into the woods in a strop-again.  
Numbly, I walked out.  
I made my way up to Amy's room (second floor) and on the way suddenly remembered how my father had smiled to himself.  
I realised that the only reason my father had let us go, the only real reason my father would have let me go was because he may have thought that me and Don and something going on.

Which we definitely did not have.

However, I couldn't explain why I wanted to meet up with Don. I guess I was curious, but I knew one thing for sure, he definitely creeped me out.

I knocked, still a little dazed.  
Amy answered the door after five minutes wrapped in a towel robe, her hair sopping wet.  
"What is up?" she asked.  
"Uh," I started, hoping to the gods she would say yes to my offer, "Father's said we're allowed to go into town..."  
"What?" Amy asked. Her faced crossed over in shock.  
"Father's said-"  
"-I know what you said, I am saying: what? How on earth did you manage to get him to say yes?"  
I frowned.  
"I think we have Don to thank for that."  
"Don?"  
I shook my head, "I'll tell you on the way."  
"Right," Amy said, "Give me twenty seconds and I will be down there." She started to close the door.  
"You mean you'll come?"  
"Yeah!" She told me as though telling me I had magical powers and could travel the Worlds. Amy closed the door.  
"We agreed on ten o'clock!" I called after her.  
She didn't reply, so I just hoped she'd heard.  
I wandered back down to my room, then at around quarter to ten went into the hallway and waited for her there.

Half an hour of. "Scrolling-through- _ArchiveOfOurOwn_ -and-Amy-saying-she'd-only-be-twenty-seconds" later, Amy came downstairs.

She was dressed in a knee-length skirt and a brightly coloured top decorated with a sequinned sun and words that said:  
"Have a nice day and be happy!"  
Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail.

I looked down at my own pathetic excuse for clothes and found a stain from breakfast on my jeans.

I scratched at it self-consciously.  
"Are we going then?" Amy asked cheerfully hopping down the last step, "Where are we meeting this Don?"  
She smirked and nudged me with her elbow.  
I gave her a look.  
"What?" She questioned, "Was he not the guy you met at the Ball yesterday?"  
I groaned.  
"Have you been talking to Father?"  
She shrugged, "He stopped me on the way here. Told me to tell you to keep it UG."  
"I think you mean PG," I corrected her, "And what the hell are you on about?"  
"PG, that, you know, until he proposes."  
I choked on my saliva.  
"W-what?" I spluttered.  
Amy just grinned, knowingly.  
"Why does he even think we're a thing? Don's so creepy, trust me, he looks like he wants to kill someone and his eyes..." I shuddered remembering, "You'll see what I mean, but we are most definitely not a thing."  
"I am sure he is not that scary," Amy said rolling her eyes with the air of one telling a small child that there was definitely no monster under the bed, "And anyway, if he wanted to kill someone, he would have done it at the Ball."  
I couldn't argue with this logic, so I just kept quiet and tried not to scream in frustration.  
"You are just nervous Anyna, it is fine to be. I know what you are trying to do, you are trying to push me away but there is no need to, do not worry, I will not embarrass you."  
I snorted.  
"I couldn't care less if you embarrassed me or not," I said bluntly, "We're not a thing."  
"Whatever you say Anyna, whatever you say." Amy smiled teasingly.  
"I hate you." I muttered.  
Amy just laughed.  
I rolled my eyes and walked towards the front doors.

Don was already there and waiting in the entrance surrounded by guards all questioning him quizzically. He was looking very overwhelmed, trying his very best to answer a bunch of fast-fired questions all at once.

I decided to take action and take him out of his misery.

I wandered over and immediately as soon as they saw me coming, the guards retracted away from Don and bowed their heads respectively.

I was already in a bit of a mood after being teased about me and Don being a thing, I didn't need something like this on top of it.

I don't know why but I really hate it when people bow.

Like, i'm no more important than they are, they don't need to pretend they're lesser than me because they're just not. We all have our own problems and special abilities. We're all living in the same messed-up world.

Well, worldS.

"Stop doing that!" I snapped, "We're having a normal conversation you don't need to bow every time I enter a room!"  
As soon as I said the words, I felt a little guilty,  
"Apologies," one of them said, looking slightly miffed and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "This gentlemen says he is here to meet you."  
"Yeah he is, it's fine, Father's given us permission. Don's escorting us," I told them trying to keep my voice from snapping again.  
There probably wasn't really any need to snap at them.

There definitely wasn't any need to snap at them.

Sorry sorry,

The guards looked at each other. For a moment, it looked as though we were going to have to go through an even bigger mess of checking with Father etc etc, but thankfully, Amy stepped in holding out a folded piece of paper.

I felt frustrated that my father had given this piece of paper to Amy rather than me, when I was the one who originally came to ask in the first place and was there in the room where he could have just given it to me then.

By the time we finally got out of the front doors and Don lead us down the drawbridge into a carriage at the end of the road, it was quarter past eleven.

Don didn't speak until he let both me and Amy into the carriage.

The seats in the carriage were pearly white and cushioned which was unusual. There were two TVs each on opposite walls and an odd small table in the centre which I presumed was for placing drinks on. Black swirls decorated the inside and merged together at the centre to create the black patterned underside.

Wow, okay, i'm surprised I remembered all that. It must have been a very memorable carriage. Hey! Maybe it had an enchantment on it that made you remember it!

Sorry.

"This is fancy." I muttered to Amy and she placed her bag down and I copied her. The carriage door slammed shut and Don went to direct the driver.

"Okay," Amy whispered to me after a second's silence, "He is a little creepy. Why do you have to choose someone like him? Have you seen his eyes?"  
"I didn't choose him!" I sighed, frustrated, "And yes, I have, they're really spooky. He's not that bad personality -wise but he looks like someone i'd rather stay away from."  
"He is good looking though." Amy admitted thoughtfully.  
"I guess." I shrugged.

Amy turned to me and was about to say something but the door opened and Don stepped up onto the carriage and sat down opposite us both with a sigh.  
"Sorry about that," he said brightly as though commenting on the weather, "Bit messy. Oh well, all sorted now."  
For some reason the way he said these last words sent a cold chill down my back.

The carriage jolted forwards and we set off.  
At that point, Don seemed to notice Amy as though for the first time.

He looked at me, then back at Amy again.  
"You must be Amy," He said finally, "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
He took her hand and kissed it gently.

I groaned inwardly.

Don nodded at me, somehow knowing I most definitely would not be in for the "kissing-hand" thing.  
"Hello again." He said  
"Hey." I replied.

An awkward silence fell between us.

"Where are we going then?" I blurted unable to bear the awkward silence any longer. The carriage took a sharp right.  
"Not sure." Don replied, "Where would you like to go?"  
I stared at him.  
I hadn't thought this far ahead, but now that I thought about it there really wasn't much, that I knew of, to do in the North.

Like here in the-wait which region are we in?"

**Gila looked hesitant to tell me for a moment.**   
**"East." She told me eventually.**   
**"East..." I murmured thoughtfully.**

**East of the Realm had a bit of a reputation. It was usually unheard about until something big happened. It's mainly famous for this old wive's tale that originated from there. It spoke of these games called Chosen by Chance. It's both Human and Fa, something that connects us I guess, but for some reason it's only a tale told by the Fa. Perhaps it was lost in translation before being passed on to Humans or something. By the sounds of it, it was literally just a rip-off of** _The Hunger Games_ **but my point is, every Fa knew what Chosen by Chance was, and every Fa knew that once you see the white beam of light and the red and blue symbol, you'd never be seen again. Unless you're lucky. Or it gets cancelled for the year. Which it never does. Or it floods over. Or it blows up.**

**Anyway apparently, according to Liv, it was just a rumour. A story. Made up.**

**It most definitely was not.**

**Gila cleared her throat,**

"Sorry, so um, if I remember right, our trip around town (or should I say stroll), didn't actually turn out that badly. Don took us to get ice creams and then we sat near the river whilst Don told us a weird story about where he came from.

Don't ask me what the story was, I can't remember, something about his uncle's brothers all not having a thumb and then when his uncle came along, he had a thumb and- I told you it was weird! I know. I really can't remember what he actually said but I remember Amy and I finding it really funny.

I think I actually enjoyed myself that day. Probably the only time I remember having 'fun' in the Realm.

The only thing that really nagged at me that day was this feeling of deja vu. I tried to ignore it, obviously but the time we were spending with Don reminded me fiercely of something else.

Perhaps something I used to do when I was in my younger Fa years that I don't remember anymore.

Father called them the Ymbeline years, (an old Fa word Unspeakable) because nobody can remember anything of what happened during those years. The Ymbeline years are basically the years in between not existing in human years.

So, you know how I was twenty one in Fa years at this point? Well in Human years, I was eleven. Which means when I was one in human years, I was eleven in Fa years ecetera ecetera. However there's a bit of a problem because obviously you had to be born as a Fa you can't just appear to be ten or one years of age as soon as you come out, can you? So those ten years of age before double digits are the Ymbeline years, the years which don't actually exist in human mathematical terms. There is no possible age number in human terms for the Fa age of one. As far as i'm concerned, I just didn't exist in the Human World back then.

Mainly, they're ten years of your Fa life pretty much forgotten about because they weren't really necessary.

Percy, you might think this is horrendous, but it's not, because I can't remember those years and it didn't really affect me so it doesn't really matter.

Gila, can you remember any of your Ymbeline years?"

**Gila shook her head,**

"Point proven. It's not affecting our lives as we know them today, they're just ten years of growing up that not many can remember basically,"

**"No one can remember their childhood years anyway!" Alex or Percy or Harry pointed out.**   
**"Yeah they do!"**   
**"No they don't."**   
**"They do a bit!**   
**And anyway you're forgetting that the Fa naturally have a good memory.**

Well better than a human's anyway.

Plus, everyone can remember their childhood years they just don't remember every single day of their childhood. For a Fa they remember nothing. Nothing of their Ymbeline years. They can't remember any connections they might have had with people during those years, any exciting events, any deaths, There is nothing there.

Look at it a bit like something that has been let loose around the mind and now there's absolutely no control over it so it's just floating round the brain maybe even the body until the dream department thingy decides it wants it back so files it on the same file. Except then it escapes again.

Got it?"

**"Nope!" Alex or Harry or Percy said bluntly.**   
**"Just go with it."**   
**"That seems to be your catchphrase." Percy or Alex or Harry commented.**   
**"Yup,**

"Anyway, in my case, I had twenty Ymbeline years because of that really bad prophecy, so by the time I came back, i'd literally only ever spent ten years in the Realm before.

How do I feel about having two decades of my Fa life taken away from me? Absolutely fine. I've always preferred the Human World to any other world anyway. Aside from the fact it's boring and nothing ever happens, that's like good there, it's an awesome world because everything generates from there.

So anyway they're the Ymbeline years and my point was, that you know how I said they sometimes come back to you in dreams and stuff? Well I talked about my deja vu with Amy and she had this idea that maybe I was remembering how I used to feel during my Ymbeline years. Don't forget Amy grew up in the Realm, unlike I did, so she knew this stuff, unlike me who was utterly perplexed when she told me my Ymbeline years could come back in dreams or deja vu.

Amy told me she'd once had deja vu when she used to spend time with Anna and she thinks that that might have been her Ymbeline years coming back to her as well from when we used to play together during those years.

I think the whole Ymbeline years concept is really weird because you will just get random moments where you get a really vivid dream or a strong feeling of deja vu when you're trying to have fun or whatever. But I guess it's just something we have to live with.

Like demigods and their ADHD or Dislexia. Or like spies and detectives where they are constantly tied up in stuff and will probably never escape. Or perhaps like wizards having to keep quiet about magic.

It is what it is, I guess.

Sherlock reference intended."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> Disclaimers:
> 
> Rick Riordan: Percy Jackson isn't mine  
> J. K Rowling: Harry Potter isn't mine  
> Antony Horowitz: Alex Rider isn't mine  
> Suzanne Collins: The Hunger Games isn't mine
> 
> Pronunciations:  
> Ymbeline years: "Yim-bel-eene."
> 
> Find the fanfiction on Instagram @btpfanfiction_42 and Wattpad (Between The Pages)!
> 
> ¡Hasta luego amigos!  
> ~Catog67


	12. The Day Of The Triffids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realised i have a mistake on this recent chapter because I was watching “Rose” to check if the family in the photo survived which they did.
> 
> But erm the family’s name is “Daniels” not “Wright” so I’ve changed that lol

”Sooo, moving on.. what did I do next? Oh um I think I just went to different worlds...i'm not entirely sure, but i'll go with that. I carried on travelling the worlds for a bit. Oh! I know what I haven't told you yet! Ha! _Doctor Who_! That is one hell of a world! Or universe...? Anyway! I'll tell you about my first time! It was fun. Well... um not really, but anyway!

Aaand you don't know what _Doctor Who_ is, ooof course you don't. Everyone else here knows exactly what it is but you don't!"

I sighed,

"Okay it's too complicated to explain, really- oh come on! This is wasting time though! Okay, good point, fine,

 **"Actually, to be fair, i'm not entirely sure I know what** _Doctor Who_ **is either."  
"That's because you grew up in the twentieth century, Harry."  
"That wasn't me, but I was actually going to say what Alex just said too."  
"That was Alex?!?" I gasped in mock- horror, "Alex! All my rants about ** _Doctor Who_ **! All my amazing stories about it! You said you knew it- you- you- you grew up with Christopher Eccleston and David Tennant! The two people who made an amazing influence to the series! You-"  
"-yes but I didn't actually watch it, did I?" Alex or Harry or Percy pointed out.  
"- How- how-"  
"-Oh shut up Anyna."  
"-But- but -but -but-"  
"Hold on, Anyna, are you telling us you actually thought Alex was listening to you when you were ranting to him about ** _Doctor Who_ **?" Percy or Harry or Alex laughed.  
"Well... yes! Isn't that what you're supposed to do when someone's talking to you? It doesn't matter, i'll just re-explain it for everyone again. Honestly.**

" _Doctor Who_ okay, so um, it's an ongoing TV series, um... it's a very clever science- fiction tv programme that's very funny and relatable to its audience...?... um there's this Doctor person in it and um... he's a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey? He has two hearts..? Um... he's the oncoming storm? I dunno what else to say!- I don't know how to describe the Doctor! I don't understand all that deep stuff about how his eyes are always sad because he blew up his own planet but then actually didn't...or something...?- I don't know! Urgh! That's _Doctor Who_!"

**Gila's face looked exactly the same as mine when I first learnt about osmosis.**

"So, my first time right, give me a second let me figure out how to say this- oh this is really cringy by the way, because I just was cringy, still am- okay never mind um...

Okay, so first time I landed in the TARDIS right, I just kind of apparated there I think, yeah. Oh the TARDIS! Sorry! I forgot, it's his ship- bigger on the inside- time machine never mind go with it- the TARDIS' doors are supposedly impenetrable, so you know, the fact that I just appeared probably gave the Doctor a heart attack.

Wait if he has two hearts- a two heart attack...A double heart attack?  
Yes, yes, I know it's irrelevant.

So you know, the Doctor was a bit like: "Um what?" So then I explained who I was, then he took out the screwdriver obviously- oh yeah he also has a screwdriver - a sonic screwdriver- to um sonic things... um open doors scan stuff that kinda thing- I think- Although, it doesn't do wood which is really stupid- um so- yes, then he asked me a bunch of questions and I tried to answer them as best as I could, but they were really awkward questions so I started to get a little frustrated and blurted out:  
"Look, my name's Anyna with an "n" between the "y" and the "a" i'm not fully human, and I'm here to make sure your story doesn't go haywire!"

I did a little curtsey and I grinned in a really cringy way at the Doctor and he says "Story?" and I said yup story and he was like: "Story?"  
"Yes story, you're a TV series, I watch it, so now I know what's going to happen! Ha! I can tell the future!"  
Do you like my high pitched voice Gila it's good isn't it? I'm telling you, it gets so much worse- not sure I can carry on you know-"

**"-You make it worse by pointing that it's cringy." Percy or Alex or Harry interrupted.**   
**"Good point, i'll shut up and try my best not to be cringy,"**   
**"That's not possible." Harry or Percy or Alex told me.**   
**"Okay, I'll just not talk anymore, I think it'd better for everyone that way anyway."**   
**"No!" Gila snapped, "You will continue!"**   
**"Oh, look at that, a cringy Fa who can't recognise cringe wants more cringe."**   
**"Stop talking Anyna." Percy or Harry or Alex sighed.**   
**"That's what I suggested!" I insisted.**   
**"Continue!" Gila shrieked,**

"Alright alright.  
So I broke the fourth wall- again. Um,  
"Fantastic! I've always wanted to be on TV!" The Doctor replied and moved over to the TARDIS' control panel. Which took me by surprise because usually it takes a lot of convincing and showing books or pictures on the Internet.  
"Wait- are you saying- do you believe me?"  
"Nope." And he flicked a lever on the TARDIS control panel, and did that weird grin thing he does, you know where he smiles but then he frowns, like-"

**I demonstrated what I meant as best I could, but Gila probably didn't have a clue what I was doing. And the others couldn't see either so- anyway,**

**"Never mind," I said to Gila's bewildered face,**

"Um,

The TARDIS suddenly launched into life nearly throwing me over the railings near the stairs, I just managed to hold on to them.  
It was quiet for a short moment. Then, quite out of the blue, a sudden bone-chilling scream shattered the silence. I heard the Doctor scramble up from his position near the controls and race over to the doors, flinging the doors open in a frenzy.

The high-pitched scream continued to shriek (it was actually starting to hurt my ears to be honest) as I slowly raised myself into a sitting position, but before I could stand up, the Doctor suddenly rushed back to the TARDIS spotted me on the floor and said: "You! Um... stay there... um, and don't move!" And then ran back outside again.

Well obviously I was going to completely ignore this. I stood up and followed the Doctor out.

It was dark outside, but a few street lamps lit up the street. There were no stars and no moon; It seemed cloudy, almost as though it were about to rain. The air had this strong smokey scent that I couldn't quite pinpoint. "At least we're on Earth" I remember thinking.

The Doctor was nowhere to be seen.  
"Doctor?" I called nervously. The words sounded strange on my tongue. That name was only ever something i'd speak about or think about, i'd never used the words to the person before.

I saw something move further down the street and walked towards it quickly, checking behind me every two seconds (as you do- as one should do).

I turned a corner, still trying the words out, and saw something lying near a cranberry bush (they probably weren't cranberries) I hoped it wasn't what I thought it was.

I looked away from the figure on the floor and received a bit of a shock. A man was trapped at the end of an alleyway facing a really odd-looking creature that was skulking rapidly towards him.  
It seemed to be making an odd spitting noise that sounded like something was caught in its throat. It was too dark to see how it was moving, but its gestures seemed uneven as though it had had a life-long limp that it had gotten used to.  
I couldn't see its features, but its proportions were abstract and the face was noticeably larger than its body.

I made forwards to help the man. But I only got halfway before I froze in terror because a lamppost suddenly lit up a clear view of the creature's appearance.

It looked like a huge plant, a huge walking plant, no eyes, no mouth, only a long thin tendril sticking out which I presumed was a tongue, that seemed to be doing all the hissing.  
Familiar strange coils of roots allowed the creature to move inconsistently forwards in a creepy and spider-like motion, the green shoots skittering lightly over the dim cobbled street.

For a daunting moment, I could see the creature's tongue slithering towards me like a snake and the only sound my ears could hear was a high pitched screech.

For some reason, its appearance did seem to ring a bell.

I watched the plant creature crawl right past me, closing in on the man, discovering that my feet had helpfully stuck to the floor-

\- not literally, Gila, not literally-

-Time seemed to slow down; before I knew what was happening, The Doctor came sprinting in out of nowhere to the man's aid.

I wasn't aware I had flown over, but when I landed, I heard the sonic buzzing and the man collapsed to the floor as the roots from the weird plant creature released him. The plant hissed and retreated slightly, but before the Doctor had any time to feel chuffed at saving the man's life, the plant creature reassessed and went for him.  
The Doctor's face read: "uh oh", barely minutes away from the spitting tongue. As if someone invisible had pushed me, I jerked forwards and yelled:  
" _Expelliarmus_!" As loud as I could.

Blue sparks thrust the plant backwards into the wall where its roots and petals were crushed and smothered against the brick wall.

I don't really know why I yelled Expelliarmus because I didn't know the spell at the time (I mean, it was the summer holidays of First Year at Hogwarts at this point) but anyway, it worked didn't it?

The Doctor pulled the other man to his feet and the three of us stared at the broken plant at the foot of the wall.  
Then slowly, both the man and the Doctor looked back at me. I blushed.  
"What did you do that for? Actually, more importantly, how did you do that?" The Doctor demanded walking over.  
"How-how did you-" The man started. But never finished his sentence, too shocked to shape anymore words.  
, "It's magic, Fa magic more specifically but-"  
"-no." The Doctor just said.

There was a moment's pause then as though the incident had never happened, then, luckily the Doctor asked no more questions about it and quickly recovered from his near-death experience and started exchanging names with the man.  
"Mr Daniels, er, John Daniels." He held out his hand. The Doctor took it and smiled.

"I'm the Doctor and this is..."  
"Anyna!" I cried outraged that he'd already forgotten my name.

Stop laughing Percy!  
Okay! Okay!

"Right, yes...Anyna."  
"Anyna with an 'n' between the 'y' and the 'a'!" I insisted.  
"Right, Anyna with an 'n' between the 'y' and the 'a'"  
"Oh my god," I groaned.  
"Doctor, who?" Mr Daniels asked.  
"Just The Doctor."  
"The Doctor?"  
"Yup! Thats me!" He grinned broadly.Mr Daniels blinked.  
"We'd better get going. I'm not sure how long it will be before that thing wakes up again. Not knowing what it could do, I wouldn't want to be around when it wakes up, so, let's go!"  
"What is that creature?"Mr Daniels asked.  
"No idea." The Doctor said cheerfully taking out the somic screwdriver again and sonic-ing it.

That's a verb. Shush.

I too, looked at the creature and something suddenly clicked and I remembered why I thought it looked familiar.  
"It's a Triffid," I told them, "From that TV programme! You know, " _The Day of the Triffids_."

Oh, that is one scary show. Old, weird, bad graphics- but scary. I mean, you can tell the Triffids were costumes it was that bad, but, still, the whole thing was terrifying.

Plus, seeing the Triffids in real life, seemed to have had some of odd affect on my endocrine system. Ooh posh word, know what it means? Nope? Look it up.

Anyway,  
Mr Daniels gave me a look as though he thought I was troubled in the mind or something, however the Doctor looked up at me then back down at the Triffid.  
"No." He just said shaking his head giving me the 'weird look', "Definitely not. Come on, we'd better get going. I'm not sure how long it will be before that thing wakes up again. Not knowing what it could do, I wouldn't want to be around when it wakes up, so, let's go. It's not a Triffid." He added before i'd even had a chance to open my mouth.  
"Right, yes of course, you'd better run back home before you mother start to worry about you." Mr Daniels addressed me kindly. I was confused for a moment, unsure how to answer, because I wasn't used to being addressed like a child, in this way.  
"Oh, no um, i'm with him." I explained eventually and glanced in the Doctor's direction. The Doctor, who was trying to keep up with the conversation, looked at both Mr Daniels and then me.  
"Oh, me," He realised, "No you're not," he turned to Mr Daniels, "No she's not." And did his special smile.  
"Just accept it." I told Mr Daniels‘ confused face  
"Oh." Said Mr Daniels, "Are you his- are you her-"  
"-No!" The Doctor and I said at the same time.  
"I was about to say, you look nothing alike." He commented raising his eyebrows at my hair again.  
An awkward silence fell.  
"Well," Mr Daniels spoke up, straightening his tie, "Thank you Doctor for saving my life, I'm actually looking for my daughter. Would you happen to have seen a little girl of about nine in this area?"  
"Sorry no." I told him. We looked at the Doctor. But he wasn't listening. I glanced to where he was looking. The Triffid had gone.  
"Where did it go?" Mr Daniels asked  
"I don't know." The Doctor said, pocketing the sonic screwdriver. We waited and my heart started drumming against my chest again. A tense silence filled my surroundings.  
A loud thump was suddenly heard from the rooftop of one of the high walls surrounding us. I jumped and shrank away from it as much as possible.  
"We need to go," the Doctor said quietly. A huge slam against the side of the alley wall, then, "Run!" The Doctor yelled as the Triffid jumped down from the roof narrowly missing Mr Daniels’ arm. I screamed and the three of us turned on our heels and fled in the opposite direction.

We didn't stop running until the alley wall was well out of sight, and paused for breath near several lampposts. I was really unfit, so I was really gasping and gulping for air at this point. Actually, why didn't I just fly? I usually fly. Maybe I did fly then. Okay scrap that last description.

You know, I never thought of this, but theoretically, travelling with the Doctor is a really good way to stay in shape. I mean, there is a lot of running.

Sorry, sorry- unnecessary- I know.

"So," I panted, "What do we do now?"  
"Trap one of those things, talk to it, find out what the creature is and why it's killing these people then- hold on, no you're not coming wait why are you still here? Go back to the TARDIS! Actually, no, even better, go back to wherever you came from!"  
"No!" I protested stubbornly, "Not now! I've just proven I can be really useful! I just saved your life!"  
"Yes, and a fat lot of good that did." The Doctor retorted.  
"But-"  
"-Listen it's too dangerous to be here-"  
"-I know it's dangerous but-"  
"-this isn't some stupid TV programme, it's real and it's happening. Now go home before you get hurt. You've done enough."  
I opened my mouth to argue back, but found I had nothing else to say.

He does that to you, the Doctor, I mean, he leaves you completely speechless.

"Go back." He repeated.  
"Um excuse me, is there a problem?" Mr Daniels interrupted nervously looking between us both.  
"Nope don't think so." The Doctor said tearing his gaze away from mine.  
"Right well um i'd better continue looking for my for my daughter. Thank you, once again, Doctor and um... Anyna.. for saving my life. Um, adieu to you both." Then, as though he thought this was still all a dream, he turned around slowly.  
"Hold on, what happened to your daughter?" The Doctor called. Mr Daniels turned around,  
"She's missing, my wife sent her out to get more chicken from the Butcher's but she hasn't returned home. I just hope that..."Mr Daniels couldn't finish.  
I swallowed nervously. The Doctor and I looked at each other.  
In that moment I just knew, from how quickly we made eye- contact, that the Doctor had seen the figure near the cranberry bush too.

However, unfortunately for me, as soon as we faced each other and because I hadn't yet learnt how to block out people's minds, I accidentally ventured into the mind of the Doctor.

I'm just saying, never again. Never again.

It almost hurt, but not like a headache, like a small spark igniting and then being trampled out. On and off. Like that.  
So many thoughts were rushing around, there was just so much, it was just- just, never again.

I think he knew as well, I think the Doctor guessed that I'd unintentionally wandered into his thoughts.

"...I've got to find her." Mr Daniels was saying,  
I leant against a lamppost for a minute trying to get my breathing even again and spotted Mr Daniels’ long black coat and top hat just a little way up the cobbled street in the direction of where the Triffid had been. I held onto the nearest lamppost until my mind stopped hurting and my head had stopped spinning,  
"I'll help you. I think I have an idea of where she might be." I heard the Doctor say, his voice also slightly muffled. I could feel his eyes on the back of my head.

I stayed awkwardly near the lamppost unsure whether to follow or not, before Mr Daniels looked back, saw me standing awkwardly and called:  
"Well, child? Are you not coming or not?"

I trudged behind the two of them as slowly as possible, casting nervous glances around, every time I heard a stray cat moan about how hungry they were. The smoky smell had started to itch at my throat. The Doctor didn't say anything; I presumed he'd decided it wasn't worth convincing me to go back now. The Doctor led us back past a park and down another short cobbled road. I started biting my nails again.

The first time i'd seen _The Day of the Triffids_ , I'd walked in on my dad watching it. It was caught in a funny moment, so, naturally (as you would), I sat down to see what it was all about. I mean i'm scared of a lot of things, but this is one of them- anyway- they're petrifying. Of course, my brother always made fun of me for being scared of them, yes, even with the bad costumes, but it was the concept and their clever brutality that always stayed in the back of my mind.

"So John," The Doctor started, "What do you do? Whats your occupation? Your job?"  
"Me?" Mr Daniels chuckled, "Oh, nothing important."  
"Come on! I don't believe that for a second! A guy like you, you've got to have a good job."  
"Well, I work for _White Star Lines_ , nothing too great, mind you, just moving boxes, fixing small breakages, that sort of thing, you know."  
The Doctor stared, stopping in his tracks.  
"It's good pay though, mind you, and we got a discount for the first trip!" Mr Daniels also slowed.  
"First trip?" The Doctor repeated sounding alarmed. I couldn't understand why.  
"Yes, you know, on the big one! The boat the one everyone's been talking about! The indestructible ship! It's to set off next week across the Atlantic! April 10th! 1929!"  
" _The_ _Titanic_?"  
"Yes! What else would it be? Where have you been? On holiday?"Mr Daniels joked, clearly growing impatient with our lack of knowledge on this ship, "Actually, that make sense." He added frowning and continued walking.  
Unfortunately, I had only just caught on. I took my fingers out of my mouth, and asked:  
"Sorry, did you say you were going on _The Titanic_ next week?"  
I heard the Doctor sigh heavily.  
"Yes!" Mr Daniels replied and blinked in surprise as though he'd only just remembered i'd also tagged along.  
" _The_ _Titanic_?" I echoed,  
"Yes!!" Mr Daniels yelled, incredulously.

I suddenly felt a strong urge to warn him, because after all, this wasn't an episode, I had no story to follow, but the Doctor flashed me a warning glance, so I closed my mouth and started biting my nails again.  
"Well, i'm sure that will be an.... experience.." The Doctor smiled, but avoided eye-contact all the same.  
"Yes, we're all terribly looking forwards to it. Especially.....Olivia." Mr Daniels trailed off again.  
"We'll find her." The Doctor reassured him.

As we neared the cranberry bush, I was already expecting the worse, but that didn't make anything any better.

Looking down at the corpse, I discovered that my stomach had changed its mind about the sausage roll from earlier.

There was no sign of any violent or physical abuse, only a thin trickle of blood down the neck and at the mouth, there was an odd white substanc that was still foaming steadily as though it were used washing- up water.

I think that was the first ever proper death i'd seen actually. Yes, it was, because I hadn't stayed for that battle that happened in _Narnia_. I kinda...um.... Ran away..."

**I cleared my throat,**

"Anyway

My voice caught in my throat, all I appeared to be able to do was stare at this poor man's body, no longer breathing; no longer living.

"Doctor, is he- is he still... is he still..." Mr Daniels stuttered.  
"I'm sorry." The Doctor just said.  
"Oh, God." Mr Daniels whimpered and crossed himself. A silence fell.

The Doctor had decided to scan the body and was now consulting the readings.  
"Cyanide..." he muttered thoughtfully to himself and looking around us, "It can't be..."  
He looked back down at the body again and shook the screwdriver as if it was that that was to blame for the man's death.

The sonic he was using didn't look like his normal one, so I presumed it was the recent Doctor's sonic, the one before this one- oh you don't know. Oh man, no I am not explaining this one. No way- no.

The Doctor is kind of immortal. He regenerates every time he 'dies' but he gets a new face and a new body each time, that's why people have to refer to them either by their actor names or their numbers.

**-1,2 9,10,11,13!-"**

**I cried exasperated, to Gila's confused face. I rolled my eyes,**

"He usually gets a new sonic and TARDIS and sonic screwdriver makeover as well. Okay that was a weird sentence.

Anyhow,

The Doctor glanced at me, still gawping in horror at the sight of a dead body.  
I opened my mouth, but the words stuck in my throat.

"Olivia!" Mr Daniels‘ voice seemed to tune in and I blinked focusing on Mr Daniels stood a little further away with his hands covering his mouth, shouting Oliver's name repeatedly.

I considered reaching out for Olivia using mind message, but the anxiety that the Doctor was still present, made me rethink once more.  
I felt a small surge of frustration that I couldn't use my most valued power.

"Olivia!' Mr Daniels called again. I heard a slight edge to his voice, the signal that he was on the verge of hysteria.  
"Olivia!" I called too, hoping I was making Mr Daniels feel better.  
The Doctor had finished whatever he was doing and was now inspecting our surroundings for Olivia, too.

We decided to split up a little. I was told to go straight towards a really shady area, and, whether it was just my eyes or not I wasn't sure, but it appeared to be getting gradually gloomier. I made up my mind to just check behind this wall and then leave, because everyone knows you don't venture into a dark corner of the street on your own.

Five steps later, a noise like someone shuffling their feet made me freeze mid-step. I paused for a moment, listening as hard as I could. My heart drummed against my chest but around me, there was only silence-

SILENCE WILL FALL WHEN THE QUESTION IS ASKED- Sorry sorry got excited-

I stood there for a few seconds debating whether it had been a trick of the mind, because I was scared, or whether I'd actually heard it.

I listened again. Nothing. As cautiously as possible, I removed my wand from my bag and whispered: " _Lumos_ " shakily.

The light form my wand tip illuminated the dark finding an abandoned greenhouse with its roof caved in. Overgrown vegetation decorated most of the door and upturned plant pots, soil and several crates were spilling out from the smashed in glass walls.

I glanced behind me and spotted the Doctor over by another lamppost checking behind yet another bush. The same shuffling noise made me spin around again. I held my wand out in front for protection. I told myself if anything jumped out at me, just fly straight up as quickly as possible.  
The light on top would not stop flickering because my hand was trembling so much. I did not dare step any further in case a Triffid suddenly jumped out and snatched me up with its stupid root-feet.

After a few more minutes of silence, I seemed to realise I was holding my breath. I breathed out through my nose and listened again. Even more silence responded and nothing stirred.

I tried opening my mouth to speak three times. Yeah, three times. On the fourth attempt I managed an: "Olivia?" That was so quiet a centipede could hear it.

You have to talk so quietly to centipedes otherwise they scream your head off for apparently shouting. It's so annoying, but, you know, if you want to step on an area of grass and it's there in front of you, you can't exactly crush it under your foot can you? Sorry.

My voice echoed creepily a little. I was so nervous I was barely aware that my legs were shaking.  
For a moment nobody replied.  
Then the same shuffling noise started. I took a step backwards subconsciously but looked in the direction of the sound. I saw a pair of feet poking out from behind the second set of crates. Then a dark- haired head poked out.  
"Father?" it said, sounding hoarse and shallow. I breathed a huge sigh of relief and lowered my wand tip so it shined down on a skinny brown- haired girl with blue eyes, just a little younger than me.  
"Mr Daniels!" I called and found myself smiling, "Mr Daniels! She's here! Olivia's here, I found her!" I turned back to Olivia who was squinting at the bright light from my wand.  
"I'm Anyna," I introduced myself, "With an 'n' between the 'y' and the 'a'."  
Olivia blinked at me.  
Mr Daniels suddenly appeared at my shoulder and scooped Olivia up into his arms.  
The Doctor was suddenly next to me and I jumped because I hadn't seen him arrive. Mr Wright and Olivia didn't say a word.  
The Doctor was looking at me.  
"What?" I asked, too quickly. I'd seen the look he was giving me too many times on the television- and I really didn't like it.  
"Your mother has called the police, Olivia, she was worried sick, you must never ever do anything like this again. Do you understand me?" Mr Daniels shook a bemused Olivia roughly and I winced at Olivia's face.  
"Will I still be able to go on the big boat?" Olivia asked quietly causing the Doctor and I to look at each other very differently.  
Mr Daniels looked exasperated and in response just put a hand on his daughter's shoulder, steering her away.

" _Nox_." I said and the light at the end of my wand went out.  
"Now, Olivia, you must tell us, what happened? Why did you not come home when your mother told you to?" Mr Wright demanded.  
Olivia didn't reply.  
"Olivia, we may be able to help." The Doctor intervened softly. Olivia turned to look at him.  
Olivia opened her mouth, then closed it again.  
"What is it, girl? Tell me!" Mr Daniels shook her again, but gently this time.  
"It was a- a monster. It looked like a huge flower, or a plant or-" but she shook her head, unable to say more.  
"See! A Triffid! I told you!" I exclaimed  
"Nonsense." Mr Daniels said dismissively, "Just a silly hallucination, you must have banged your head on the stairs near the park." He patted Olivia's shoulder.  
"But she wasn't hallucinating, we saw it too!" I blurted.  
Mr Daniels ignored me and looked across at the Doctor instead.

Mr Daniels sat Olivia down on a nearby bench. The Doctor was very quiet which obviously meant he was thinking. I stood nervously close by wondering whether I should comfort Olivia by showing him some magic.

Oh my gods I was so stupid back then.

"I think you should start heading back." The Doctor said eventually.  
"Of course. I'll ring the police. I'm still not sure I fully understand though, Doctor, who would do something like this? What's the point in disguising yourself as a plant?" Mr Daniels asked the Doctor. The Doctor looked at Mr Daniels.  
"I don't think it's a disguise."  
"What do you mean? Are you suggesting-"

I stopped paying attention then because I suddenly heard a loud ringing in my ears. I almost gasped because it hurt so much. I glanced at Olivia. She hadn't heard anything, which could only mean one thing. It was a plant or animal. The screeching sounded again and I stood up. I clutched my ears, but it didn't block the noise out. It sounded like the time I'd heard a ladybird fall out of a tree and break all six legs. I stood up and started stumbling towards the source of the noise. I wasn't sure if the Doctor or Mr Daniels were calling my name, but I ended up back near the greenhouse.

The noise stopped. The greenhouse was different. It wasn't dark anymore. Instead, the greenhouse was emitting a blindingly bright light. I took a deep breath and prised open the stiff door that was smothered in dead beanstalk shoots. There was no greenhouse floor. There was just a hole; a really deep hole that stretched on for ages. The screeching noise started again. Squinting against the white light, I could just about make out millions upon millions upon trillions of Triffids all squished together in rows that stretched for miles screeching in a continous chorus. I clutched my ears.

"Doctor!" I shouted, unable to hear my own voice over the racket below, the panic crawling up my throat, starting to back away from the hole, "Doctor! I think you should see this!"  
But the Doctor and Mr Daniels were already there, peering over my shoulder at the hole in the greenhouse floor.  
"They are definitely Triffids," I commented, the sound starting to become adjustable, "This is literally where they came from in _The Day of the Triffids._ "  
The Doctor rolled his eyes.  
" _Day of the Trifoids_ or not, what are we going to do about them? They've already killed someone and nearly killed us."  
"Triffids." I corrected him  
We both looked at the Doctor who was scanning the circumference of the hole in the ground.

"What are you looking for?" I asked him, finally.  
"What made the hole." He answered looking at the readings. We waited.  
"So?" I asked.  
"I've got no idea what made it."  
"Great." Mr Wright said. There was a silence.  
"We've got to close the hole." Mr Daniels said eventually.  
"We don't know why they're here for yet." The Doctor told him.  
"Does it matter?" Mr Daniels argued, "No, Olivia you can't look, stay over there," he added, holding Olivia back.  
"Yes as a matter of fact- it does." The Doctor snapped.  
"These creatures nearly killed us both, plus my daughter. I think what they're here for is rather clear."  
"That's not always the case!"  
"To be fair, in _The Day of the Triffid_ s their intent was to literally take over the earth and the human race. They blind everyone with the sun or something."  
"Exactly!" Mr Daniels exclaimed, the Doctor sighed,  
"Then again, that was because the human scientists treated them pretty badly."  
Mr Daniels gave me an exasperated look.  
"Okay," the Doctor sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I'll go down and talk to them, see if we can negotiate."  
"And if they don't want to?" Mr Daniels demanded.  
"Plan B." Was the response.  
We waited, but the Doctor just sat down at the edge of the hole.  
"What? What's plan B?" Mr Daniels asked hurriedly.  
"I'm coming with you." I decided. The Doctor looked up at us.  
"Er, no you're not."  
"Yes I am."  
"No, you're not."  
"I speak plant," I insisted.  
"Ah. That explains it." The Doctor just responded and lowered himself onto the ladder steps.  
"What?" I said, confused. The Doctor ignored me.  
"You two can't come with us, it's too dangerous." Mr Daniels said.  
"Wait- us?" The Doctor said instead, looking up.  
"Yes, i'm coming with you," Mr Daniels explained, "You might need help."  
"I don't need help," the Doctor protested.  
"Yes you do." Mr Daniels and I said at the same time.  
"It's dangerous," the Doctor warned, looking at Mr Daniels, and they seemed to share a look which I could only guess meant: you might not come back  
"I know," he said.  
"Olivia, listen carefully. You wait here with Anyna. Don't go home, they could track you. If we're not back in ten minutes, go straight to the police, okay?" Mr Daniels said  
"Hello? Am I even here right now?" I asked waving my hands frantically.

Yes because at this stage, it was all about me. Have you heard? It's all about me.  
Sorry sorry i'm moving on.

"What good parenting." I commented.  
"I wasn't seeing things then." Olivia said to me.  
"Nope," I replied, "No you absolutely weren't. Don't you hate it when adults say stuff like that?"  
Olivia didn't say anything.  
"Why do you look like that?" Olivia questioned after Mr Daniels and the Doctor disappeared out of sight.

I didn't know how to explain, so I just muttered something about a fancy dress party. I don't think she bought it but I wasn't going to tell her the proper reason.

The seconds stretched into minutes and I started to get bored. Finally after what felt like hours, the Doctor and Mr Daniels came climbing up the ladder and hurrying outside to the bench in a rush.

"What are we going to do now?" Mr Daniels panted turning to the Doctor, as though we weren't there, "I should call the Police, they'll sort it out-"  
"-What happened?" I asked. They both ignored me and continued talking angrily between them.  
"Helloo?" I said louder and they looked over at me, "What happened? What's the plan?"  
"It didn't go well." The Doctor told me after sighing in annoyance.  
"Why?" I said.  
"He doesn't speak plant." Mr Daniels said bluntly. The Doctor rolled his eyes.  
"We've got to close the hole." The Doctor stated.  
"What a wonderfully simple idea," Mr Daniels said sarcastically.  
"Actually it is simple," the Doctor said and looked at me.  
"Uh what?" I asked stupidly, realising Oliver and Mr Daniels were now also looking at me expectantly.  
"Couldn't you fix the hole?" Mr Daniels asked a little impatiently.  
"Um... well," I mumbled, "I don't know how I would..."  
The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Great. So you can retrieve my screwdriver and blast a Triffid, but you can't fix a hole in the ground?"  
"Well it sounds so simple when you say it like that..." I muttered to the floor.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. I don't know how to do it, The wizards might have a spell for it, but I wouldn't know how to do that yet... I could ring Hermione I suppose... she wouldn't pick up... it will be 1 o clock in the morning over there... I don't know how to do it. We'll have to find another way."  
The Doctor and Mr Daniels gave me an exasperated glance.  
"Well it's not like I majored in fixing magic!" I snapped  
"You can get a degree in that mumbo jumbo stuff?" The Doctor inquired.  
"No... well yes.. it's complicated." I said.  
"Great. Back to square one." Mr Daniels muttered.  
"Well we wouldn't be "back in square one" had you not brought your penknife!" The Doctor snapped.  
"I was defending myself!"Mr Daniels argued.  
"So were they!" The Doctor roared. Mr Daniels opened his mouth to say something back, then closed it again.

You see? ! Speechless! Again! Every time!

The Doctor sat down on the bench and looked at his sonic.  
"Come on Olivia," Mr Wright said, his expression hardening, "This has got nothing to do with us. Let's go home." He put a hand on Olivia's shoulder and started to steer her out.  
"That's not a good idea. They can trace you." The Doctor warned. Mr Daniels stiffened. The hissing sound in my ears started again and I looked over to the hole.  
"Shoot!" I exclaimed, "I think we have a bigger problem!"

The Triffids had started crawling up the ladder towards the opening of the hole, spitting and hissing- and yikes cursing- quite a lot.  
Mr Daniels picked up a nearby shovel then stood in between Olivia and the hole.

Without warning the Doctor leapt up from the bench and yelled am "Hold them off! I'll be right back!" And sprinted out of the greenhouse before any of us could reply.

I would like to say I did my best to "hold off" the seething Triffids climbing up the hole ladder to strangle us all with their roots. I would like to say I did a great job at yelling useless " _Expelliarmus_ " spells at them and helping Mr Wright push them away with a shovel.

In reality, all I did was a lot of screaming and laughing until it reached a point where there were so many crowding onto the ladder, the ringing in my ears growing louder, that Mr Daniels eventually took initiative, and sawed the ladder with the saw Olivia had found. The Triffids scrambling up, tumbled back down into the abyss below.  
"They'll find another way to come up." Mr Daniels panted placing the saw away.  
"How can they? You destroyed the teleport." I said.

Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that part. Sorry,

"You didn't see what they were doing down there." He replied. He hugged a shaking Olivia.  
"Well," I retorted, "If you'd have let me come with you, maybe I might know what you're talking about."  
But before Mr Daniels could reply, the Doctor came running back in with his sonic, pushing past us to point the sonic screwdriver towards the hole, we heard it buzz, then explode. The Doctor dropped the burning tool onto the floor. Eventually, the edges of the hole started to shimmer then within two seconds it blipped and closed shut.  
"What did you do?" I gawped.  
"Destroyed their teleport. They were never really here in the greenhouse."  
"What do you mean they were never really here? We saw them! We went down there! They were definitely there!" Mr Wright stated.  
"Yeah!" I agreed secretly glad somebody else didn't understand what the Doctor was talking about.  
"I mean, they were teleporting from their planet," the Doctor explained, picking up the destroyed screwdriver, "so when we "went down there" we were also teleported to their planet." He making a face mixed between sadness and annoyance at the destroyed sonic screwdriver.  
"Their planet?" Mr Daniels repeated, turning pale.  
"Yup!" The Doctor said lightly, "Also, we should probably call the police because that person we found earlier, wasn't killed by this lot. Oh and, they weren't Triffids either." He added, "They were Sifloids. Although, they were planning on blinding humanity and taking over the planet."  
"So... they _were_ Triffids then...?" I commented, confused. Mr Daniels and the Doctor sighed in frustration.  
"What?" I asked to their annoyed, tired faces.

And that is pretty much all that happened. Well, actually not really. We kind of broke the rules towards the end we went back to warn them. Mainly because I kept nagging about wanting to save their lives because I didn't have a story to follow, and I think the Doctor gave in because he really wanted to get rid of me. me to just get lost. He tried to drop me off in the wrong 2012 Earth a couple of times, until eventually he gave in and parked the TARDIS near the White Star Dock (it's called something different now, I don't know what) and we ran all the way to the docks where we spotted the Daniels family having their picture taken. The Doctor somehow ended up in the picture and afterwards, pulled Mr Daniels to the side. I didn't hear any of their conversation; I was too busy chatting to the photographer about _The Day of the Triffids._

The Doctor and I walked back to the TARDIS. I ended up just sticking around after that. I met Rose. That was... um fun...? Then pretty much just annoyed my way through the worlds until I ended up here with you.

**"That is not how you arrived here."  
There was a small pause. Percy snorted.  
"That was a joke, Gila.” I said. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Sorry about this really long chapter, i'm using the excuse that Doctor Who episodes are long anyway lol. But! Hope you enjoyed anyway! Next chapter wil be up on the 14th April hopefully!
> 
> Now most of the world is on lockdown (gods that is a scary sentence to say) and I have no more exams 😭, figured, i'd spend more time on this! Also becayse I want to publish my comic too. Particularly because I did just stupidly buy a sixth month free trial for ClipArt Studio Paint before realising:  
> a) I needed to write this story first otherwise Webtoon readers would be mega confused  
> and b) I can't even use the flipping thing 😂 
> 
> Anyways!
> 
> Disclaimers:  
> The BBC and Russell T Davies- Doctor Who is not mine.  
> (author) John Wyndham, (TV Series) David Maloney (Producer) and Ken Hannam (Director)- "The Day Of The Triffids" isn't mine  
> J.k Rowling- Harry Potter has always been this fantastic lady's character 😂  
> Rick Riordan- Percy Jackson belongs to Uncle Rick (non PJO fans- it's a joke okay? An inside joke...)  
> Antony Horowitz- Alex Rider is not my character
> 
> ¡Adios!  
> Stay safe and see you next chapter!  
> You can find this fanfiction on instagram @btpfanfiction_42 and Wattpad (Between The Pages)
> 
> ~Catog67


	13. When You Could Really Do Without This...

Honestly Gila.  
So anyway.

“Surprise!” Don slammed three shimmering pieces of cardboard dripping with liquid magic, onto the table where Amy and I were having breakfast. I jumped and my tea spilt onto the floor and my jumper.  
“Oops.” Don apologised and cleaned up the spillage with one swift motion of his left hand.  
“Wow, Don! Tickets to go and see The Jewel?” Amy exclaimed, These are so hard to get! Well, not for us if you know what I mean, but for people like you!”  
Don and I looked at her.  
“What?” Amy shrugged, “Eek! I am so excited! I am going to get my shoes on! I will be right back!” She dashed off leaving just me and Don. I stood up and took one of the flashing tickets.  
“You okay?” I asked Don, who was staring at the tickets wistfully.  
“I am starting to wonder whether it was a good idea inviting your sister.” Don murmured.  
“You know what she’s like,” I told him, without looking up. Don didn’t say anything, I bent down and started to put my shoes on, “What’s so special about the Jewel anyway?” Don looked at me.  
“Oh, Anyna.” He just said placing a hand on my shoulder and looking at me pityingly.  
“What?” I protested, laughing a little, but Don he shook his head and picked up the tickets.  
“Are you _sure_ you’re okay?” I asked, watching him carefully.  
“Yeah.” He said. I wasn’t convinced.  
“Look I’m sorry about A-“  
“-I AM READDYY!” Amy squealed from behind. We looked at her. She’d not only put on her high heels, but also a tiara, her boa, and a very short dress.  
“Seriously?” I asked her, raising an eyebrow at the outfit.  
“Yes! It is the Jewel, Anyna, not some silly trip into town for ice cream!” She trilled. I stared at her. I couldn’t believe how rude she was being. Don said nothing.  
“Anyna, you are not seriously telling me you are going to go out like that? I mean, at least sort out your hair!” Amy added looking me up and down. I thought I heard Don sigh.  
“Yeah,” I told her, a little too quickly, “I don’t care what people think of me, I just wear what’s comfy. Unlike you.” Amy opened her mouth to retort, but Don interrupted.  
“Great! Let us go!”  
“Okay...um...let me just um...put up my hair.” I said and reached up to my head. Amy laughed.  
“And not because you told me to!” I snapped, “Ouch!” I added as I burnt my hand yet again on the stars. Seriously! Every time! I used magic to tie it back instead and scurried after Don and Amy.

So we went to see the Jewel. Can I remember it? No I cannot. I think that was the point though, I don’t think you were supposed to remember it, so you don’t go around telling everyone. I do remember having to wear this odd hat and having to drink this coloured juice before going into a dome- like room where the Jewel supposedly was.

After that, I just remember going to get some more ice cream in town, which Amy sniffed at, but didn’t say anything, Gods, we were obsessed with ice cream at that time. Don found us a little café with a canopy outside and the two of us sat by the Arcus River playing _Angry Birds_ (LEGENDARY GAME) whilst Amy chatted to someone - probably Anna- on the phone.  
“Ah dammit,” I exclaimed as my phone screen went black, “I forgot to bring my charger.”  
“That is why you need one of these!” Don said waving his Fa phone in the air.  
“Hmph.” I just said.  
“Come on,” Don nudged me with his elbow, “How about we go and buy one?”  
“Do not be so silly Don,” Amy interrupted, “Father has so many at home, she can just use one of those.”  
“I’m not using anything Father owns!” I spluttered in protest, “Don’s right, i’m going to buy one myself.”  
“And where are you going to get the money?” Amy smirked.  
“From- from-” I struggled.   
“-from Father. Which means he still owns the phone because you bought it with his money.” Amy finished smugly.   
“Pretty certain it does not work that way.” Don clipped.  
“Ha! And you would know all about that, would you?” Amy glared, standing up, a little too ferociously.  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Don demanded, also getting himself to his feet and throwing Amy a scary look. Amy opened her mouth but then closed it again.  
“Let’s just finish our ice creams and head back. We can always finish the game on your phone, Don.” I interrupted, flustered. “Human apps do not work on a Fa phone.” Don said crisply.  
“Well,” I patted his seat, “We’ll just sit here and talk then.”  
There was an awkward silence then, slowly, Don sat back down. Amy sat down next to me.  
“So what’s so special about the Jewel?” I asked again, trying to make conversation. For a moment, I thought they were both going to ignore me, but Don eventually said, “It is a monument with lots of history. It is a symbol to show the eternity of the monarchic system of the Fa. It was built after the first Northern King, of course, and the other regions followed suit soon after.”  
“Huh.” I just said.  
“I do not really get it. There are far better monuments than the Jewels, but it still somehow remains the most ‘incredible’. Where I come from in the West for example, the Pervalida is one of the most beautiful things you will ever see.” Don continued.  
“I do not know,” Amy commented, “I agree the Jewels are not the most historic monuments, but I would say the Floating Rubies in the South are definitely one of the most beautiful Fa monuments.”  
“I forgot about that,” Don chuckled, “The Floating Rubies are truly magnificent. It was an amazing feat of Fa engineering. The Crucis, too. Did you know that these monuments plus the Gial Glass from the East and the Pervalida were all designed by the same person?”  
“You are well informed and well travelled.” Amy complimented him, unable to hide her surprise. Don smirked at her. I looked between them.  
“Uh I don’t know any of those things, but they sound great!” Don laughed.  
“Have either of you been to the Cærulem Peninsula?” He asked, suddenly serious and pointing towards the spiky tops of the mountains that we could see in the far distance.  
“Nope,” I said cheerfully, glancing at them too. The peaks on the mountains seemed to glow blue, but I was pretty certain that was just because of the blue roof we were sat under.  
“We passed through on the way up, and they seemed truly brilliant, but I have never stayed.” Amy said.  
“Well, I have. Have you heard of the Lost City?”  
“Yes. Is that not a legend?”  
“So they say...” Don shrugged. We waited for him to elaborate but he just stared off into nothingness. I’d never see the look on his face before. I tried to venture into his mind to see what he was thinking, but a great wall suddenly came out of nowhere and stopped my attempt with an abrupt slap to the forehead. Well that’s what it always feels like. Unless you’ve got an electric shield up.

What? What’s that face for? It’s a mind barrier. You don’t know what that is? Gila shook her head,”

**But you did it earlier like- that was a accident.” I waited. Nothing. That was all she was going to say. Okay then... I sighed and raised an eyebrow.**  
**“Why does nobody know this apart from like my friends? And why do I always end up telling baddies how to do it?!**  
**Gila gave me a stormy look and I took a deep breath,**

“Okay, so, you have to imagine some sort of barrier wrapping around the whole of your mind. You have to think of your mind as a mini lake filled with dozens of bubbles-they’re like your thoughts- which are what the mind-readers read. But because your “lake” is so small, you can confine it, by inventing your own barriers, and you can keep the “mini lake” inside your own head secure to stop something so delicate and private to the person, being infiltrated. You can switch your barrier on an off and add to it as you please.

I don’t usually have to block mine. The only problem comes when i’m around another mind reader in which case, I then forget to block my open mind because i’m not used to having it blocked. I’ve had that once before, it was annoying. I’m so used to just being around people who either block their minds or forget, so they leave them open, luckily, in respect to their privacy, i’ve learnt to shut their “bubbles” out and not always try to read them. 

Anyway, many think they have to have powers to block their mind, but they really don’t. Theoretically, it’s all psychological. Anyone can block their mind as long as they have a strong mental barrier. The stronger your own made-up mental barrier, the harder it is for us mind readers to penetrate. It’s actually really fascinating to see what other people’s minds come up with for their barriers. People like Annabeth for example, are really interesting. Annabeth’s barriers are really cool. I’ve never actually managed to penetrate them. I know some people who prefer to use magic to block their minds like Wanda, and someone like Hermione has all sorts of enchantments going on around hers.

 **And then you can also get barriers like Alex’s. Alex, why don’t you share with us your mind barrier. It’s really interesting,” I added sweetly, smirking knowingly at Gila. A pause then,**  
**“SHUT UP ANYNA!” I laughed.**  
**“Aw no! Now we’ve got to know!” Percy or Harry protested.**  
**“It’s not that exciting,” I just about heard Alex mumble, “She just likes winding me up about it because it’s different.”**  
**I snorted, “Now that’s a good word for it.”**  
**“Mine’s different! Mine’s like-“  
****“-Mine’s got that thing McGonnogall used at Hogwarts-“  
****“-yours are all boring. At one point, I got so paranoid, I had a fence of jellyfish around m-“**  
**“-I thought about using those statue thingies-“  
“-some of those weird monsters that live in Tartarus-“   
****“-tripwires and bear traps that like activated every-“  
“-which like stung anyone who-“   
“-you know the ones that curse you every time-“   
“-but then I realised only Hermione and McGonnogall can do those-“   
****“-then a cannon that fired-“  
****”-I had a Boggart in there once then thought it was a bit-“  
****“-I once put a shark on the other side-“  
“-mine had smaller dementors patrolling around the-   
“-AND MINE HAS A GLASS TANK WITH A MOSOSAURUS IN THAT WILL EAT ANYONE WHO INTERRUPTS THIS STORY AGAIN!” Gila roared.   
“Huh. A dino fan then? Telling you now, dinosaur speech isn’t nearly as exciting as it sounds,” I told her truthfully. Gila glared at me, “** **Okay i’ll move on**. **Err... What was I talking about? I’ve actually forgotten.” I laughed.  
**“ **You were trying to read this Don’s mind.” Gila prompted.**

“Oh right, yeah. Thanks. Well I didn’t. Because I couldn’t, because of the mind barrier, as explained just now.

Don shifted round to look at me,   
“Did you just try to read my mind?” He asked me, a slight smirk playing on his lips.   
“No...?” I replied sheepishly. Don just shook his head at me, laughing.   
“Sorry!” I shrugged, “I was curious!”   
“We should start heading back.” Amy said getting to her feet.   
“Right,” Don agreed, “Your King will kill me if you are not back by sundown.”   
We trudged back towards the carriage. The ride back was quiet.   
“We should go and see the Cæreulum Peninsula one day, Don.” I told him after him and Amy had said goodbye.   
“Hm,” Don said, “Maybe we should. Without your sister, though.”   
“What do you mean?” I asked him, frowning.   
“Well, she clearly does not like me. The Peninsula is a very important place to me. I would rather show it to someone who trusts and knows me.” Don said as a way of explanation.   
For a moment, I felt pleased that I was someone Don thought I trusted him, but then I thought about what he’d said. It had seemed a little tense between the three of us today. But I just presumed that was because Amy was just being Fa. If Don was upset by it, then this meant he definitely didn’t agree with Fa ways. I smiled to myself. Finally! Someone I could talk to about these stupid Fa!

HA HA! I WAS SO DUMB! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’ll move on!

“I think she does. She’s just.. Amy. You think we should ditch her?”   
“Maybe not. I do not know - it was a stupid idea. See you tomorrow?”   
“Day after, I have to go to the Human World tonight.” I shrugged.   
“Oh.” Don said.   
“But I’ll see you, then! Thanks for today, I really enjoyed it!”   
“You are welcome,” Don smiled, “See you Friday.”

Ah, Going back to my Human World was very painful. People just think I'm a joke. Even more so than here. Even nowadays occasionally, they still seem to think i’m that weirdo in the corner. Which is true, but you know, they shouldn’t assume that- never mind.

Anyway, I always felt really misunderstood. Okay correction I always feel misunderstood. Sometimes i feel adopted, but that’s nothing new everyone always feels adopted at some point in their life i don’t know why I said that, even my mum and dad even my own friends underestimated me! I always wished I could show them what I could really do but I knew, deep down even at this stage in my life, that it wasn’t a good idea, really, even if there was some possible way of showing them.

Moving on, that week , two of my friends Riley, and Emma came up with this bizarre ‘secret’ that they had powers.

Oh my gods I remember this.

Emma apparently had nature, and Riley had light. I remember thinking: ‘ _Oh come on! How sad is that_?’

I called that sad...

You know what’s just occurred to me? Why did they like tell everyone if they didn’t want their secret to be let out? Like surely you’d keep it secret secret if you were so paranoid about it? Right...? Anyway I knew they lying.

The main reason was because magic doesn’t exist in that world. It’s Human. It doesn’t work at all. It’s not one of those worlds where it’s just like: “ _Oh, yeah, magic’s always existed and MI5, MI6 stuff happens all the time, you just don’t notice it_ ,” it is literally just, magic doesn’t exist, end of, nothing special happens.

That’s why nothing ever happens, that’s why there are no exciting heroes or events, other than natural disasters and other... stuff. It’s because magic doesn’t exist. For some unknown reason, when I returned home for the first time after visiting the Realm, travelling the worlds and spending a month at Hogwarts in first year (timey wimey stuff- time runs quicker in different in worlds) I found out I still, unfortunately, had to do everyday chores without the aid of some weird magical energy helping me out.

It also explained why I couldn’t really remember much of the Realm or the Worlds. My mind vaguely knew that it existed but it felt more like a very realistic dream that had come true, but had happened such a long time ago that I couldn’t remember the details anymore.

Anyway Riley and Emma, They didn’t have any powers. Oh my gods, they went on about it so much! It was infuriating! All this talk about how they don't want to get stuck in this zoo thing to be experimented on when they could easily get out of it if they wanted to!

Don’t you hate shows that do that? Programmes like “ _H2O Just Add Water_ ” who were always paranoid of getting found out.

Well, you know, after gaining a but more experience, I know it’s probably not that simple anymore. But that’s not that point!

And yes, embarrassingly “ _H2O_ ” was another World I used to go to that i’ve never spoken about agai.

I think at one point-oh gods-I tried to hint about me having a connection with water. They laughed it down and were like: "You? Yeah right." So naturally, I got slightly annoyed, but you know, after that it was all cool y’all know? I’m sorry i’ll stop.

Anyway, this one time, when we were walking to maths. I was already in a bad mood because Father thought we had returned ‘too late’ so of course I put up a fight, got annoyed at Amy who was trying to blame it on Don and bla bla bla it didn’t end well. Luckily I didn’t have to go back until Friday.

Anyway! There was this dodgy door at the end of the science corridor and it wouldn't open. Everyone else tried to open it and it wouldn't budge. Riley was all like: “heh heh heh i’m strong move outta the way beeeeeps- can’t- say- this- because- this- is- rated- PG- by- no-one’s- rating- other- than- mine!!!”

**“Oh my god.” Alex muttered.**  
**“It is!”**  
**“Don’t say beep, just say something else, it’s so cringy if you beep.”**  
**“Say slugs or something.” Percy offered.**  
**“Why slugs?” Harry or Alex asked incredulously.**  
**“I dunno, I was thinking of Harry Potter, the second one, when your friend, Ron, vomits up those slugs.”**  
**“Don’t remind me.” I guessed this was Harry.**  
**“What on earth-“ Alex stopped mid- sentence and I imagined he was shaking his head in disbelief. But not at the fact that Ron had thrown up slugs in second year, it was probably more because it was just so random.**

**I decided to continue before it got any worse** ,

“Anyway, this door right- this is all incredibly interesting by the way- Whatever, so, then, I tried it and, bearing in mind I was still annoyed at this point, I managed to open the door. So we continued on our way and Riley said to Emma:   
"I’m so surprised Faith managed to open it! Like wow!” And I was just there like. _Aargh go die in a hole!_!

Actually don’t, cos that’s not nice- sorry irrelevant.

Yeh, point is, there was nothing actually special about it, I just got lucky and then felt quite smug afterwards because i’d managed to open it, when everyone else couldn’t.

Ah those high school days when everyone had those huge egos. 

One day I will show them- because foreboding, lol love it when authors do that- but until then, activate Operation Being Underestimated!!”

**“Wow a whole 2 minutes of talking of practically nothing.” Alex or Harry or Percy’s voice floated across**  
**“I thought i was bad at keeping things on point.” Percy or Harry or Alex said.**  
**“Apparently, Anyna exceeds all expectations.”**  
**“I want to know how Alex knew that was two minutes.” Harry or Percy or Alex questioned, which was then ignored.**  
**“Okay, so maybe that was all a little irrelevant-“**  
**“-a little?!”**  
**“-A lot, it was very irrelevant but if I hadn’t included it, poor Gila here, would have been very confused about the ‘no magic’ thing in the Human World right?”**  
**“You could have mentioned that in passing, you didn’t need to talk for a whole two minutes about how a door wouldn’t open.” I thought about this for a second. “Okay, true. I’m sorry I wasted everyone’s time talking about a door.”**  
**“It wasn’t even interesting...” Alex or Harry or Percy continued.**  
**“Okay Alex, shut up! I get it we didn’t need this bit of context!”**  
**“That was Percy.”**  
**“Oh right well shut up Percy.”**

**That moment where you go off on a completely unimportant tangent and you have that one friend who just keeps going on about it.**

  
**“I mean it’s a skill, really, to be able to talk about it for that long... a really useless skill, but-“**  
**“-QUIET!”**  
**And we’re back to square 1.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So I know I said the nest chapter was coming on the 14th April, but I looked at my timeline and realised I’d made a mistake. This chapter’s also up on Wattpad!
> 
> This chapter probably was very irrelevant, but I just decided to just put it in for laughs- because reasons 😂  
> Although, it did have that bit about Don and Amy and Anyna before...? Oh I don’t know! I’m so bad at deciding! It’s an actual physical miracle I managed to write this!
> 
> And another miracle that people are reading this 😂  
> Thank you to those who are! And thank you @SpiderManisLife for the Kudos! I was very surprised 😂 
> 
> Anyways, going now.
> 
> Disclaimers:
> 
> Rick Riordan- ‘Percy Jackson’ isn’t mine  
> J. K Rowling- Harry Potter isn’t mine  
> Antony Horowitz- Alex Rider is not my character  
> “H2O Just Add Water” was created by Jonathan M. Shift and directed by Jeffrey Walker and Colin Budds
> 
> You can find this fanfiction on Instagram @btpfanfiction_42 And Wattpad (Between The Pages)  
> Ciao!


	14. I Get Given Lemonade.. Then... Um..Shot?

“So Friday! Woo! A very active Friday. Well, what shall we start with... Marvel? Mm no it wasn’t very exciting- oh my gods I know! Ah! This was weird.. okay so nobody had told me, right, no, you know what i’ll just tell you.

Okay so, I was in _James Bond’s_ world, the “ _Casino Royal”_ one, it was the first time i’d met Bond and the first time he’d met me. I’m saying that because with other worlds there are some timelines that are seriously messed up. I’ll get to that.

Anyway, so I apparated pretty much right at the start when Bond was in M’s flat using M’s computer (Head of MI6, M is the head of MI6) to do... actually I don’t know what he was doing... uh Bond-y stuff. That’s a word.

So I appeared and Bond nearly fell off his chair in surprise.

Well, you would, wouldn’t you? If some random girl just suddenly popped up out of nowhere. I mean, it wasn’t like i’d snook up on him, i’d literally appeared out of thin air. Usually though, Bond won’t react to anything I do or say, because he just doesn’t care, I guess. But because it was the first time, he was very shocked. After that time though, he reacted pretty much the same way as everyone else did when they get used to me just suddenly being there in a split second. “ _Oh look, its Anyna again.”_ Then they’d probably shrug like it’s nothing and move on. 

It kinda makes me miss the first times actually. Ah well. Right, so the main reason I went to Bond’s world was partly because I really wanted to see if Bond, because he like never reacted to anything and was supposedly supposed to do all, could stomach this Fa Food called: “Chewym”. 

It’s spelt really weirdly as well like it’s spelt : “C-h-e-w-y-m.” I know, it’s weird. I’m not even kidding it’s the most disgusting thing ever. Like, the smell of it is really... distracting... It sort of tricks you into thinking it’s nice, it has quite an alluring kind of smell that reminds me a lot of cake but when you taste it... it’s bad. To touch it as well is a bit strange. When you first feel it, it’s a little bit like the texture of a fig, but then the bottom of the fruit thing feels like the glass on the touchscreen of a phone. It’s bizarre. Have you you had it? It’s gross isn’t it? Yes it is! What are you on about? It is sooooo disgusting. It’s tasteless! How do you like it?!?

Honestly, first you kidnap us and then you have to go and like Chewym. What is wrong with you?! Okay okay, yes yes! I will.

Anyway so yeah I was interested to see how Bond would er “cope” shall we say with this food. Don and I had tried it at a Ball because we dared each other to eat some. (Don’t ask- it ended badly).

Unfortunately, I didn’t get the chance to show Bond the fruit at that moment in time, because M came in at that moment nd got very confused. The conversation went something along the lines of:

“What the hell are you doing here (Bond)?”   
“Who the hell was I?”   
“How on earth did you even get in? (Bond)”   
And: “why the beeeeeep was I wearing fancy dress?”

Well, James wasn‘t much help,and insisted he had no idea who I was or why I was in fancy dress, so I decided that would be a good moment to introduce myself to them both. So, you know, all the: “Hi my name’s Anyna with an “n” between the “y” and the “a”, nice to meet you both this is awesome I love this world so much etcetera etcetera-“

 **“-it’s etcetera!” Alex or Harry or Percy yelled, “Who the hell says “exetra?!?”**  
**I blushed. “Fine. Etcetera. Happy?”**  
**“I say exetra.” Percy or Harry or Alex called.**  
**“Why are we arguing about this?” Gila snapped**  
**“In all honest truth,” I told her sympathetically, “I don’t know**.

So, then everything turned out okay because I broke the fourth wall- again- well they weren’t exactly “fine” with it but they kind of accepted that I was gonna be there now because I broke the fourth wall and proved it to them. 

And yeah, I pretty much stayed around Bond after that which he didn’t find very fun because apparently i’m a very annoying person-“

**“-yup!”**

“But you know, couldn’t be helped... I proved useful! At times....

So then Vesper came along.

Oh, she’s also Miss Peregrine if anyone’s interested oh and uh... whats the other one called.. the one in the _Golden Compass?_ Oh, Serafina Pekkala or something yeha. She’s a good actress. I don’t know her name. 

Sorry, so, Vesper, not the actress, the character came along and stuff. I was in a bit of a mood actually and so was Bond because he had to take me around everywhere and we were on a posh train thing, obviously, so he was annoyed I was even there and I was annoyed because James was sat there with like a glass of wine in front of him and I was sat next to him with a lemonade in front of me because James ordered it for me.

So, I was fuming, because he was making me look like a little kid, and then Vesper made it worse because she asked if I was his daughter. James choked on his wine and I decided I didn’t want my lemonade anymore so got up and left Bond to explain.

I reeeeally hate it when adults treat you like a kid. It’s sooo annoying. Like. Yes we are kids, and we are well aware of that, but we really don’t need a load of sympathetic or unusual looks and we especially DO NOT need to make a show of it by getting ordered a lemonade! Even if lemonade is really nice! I’m sorry, rant over.

I came back after half an hour (the journey was like 2 hours or something, I think) and sat back in my place next to Vesper. Vesper was nice. She smelled nice too. Her smell reminded me of strawberries actually. But not the smell of Camp Halfblood’s strawberry’s more like strawberry bubblegum. Urgh strawberry bubblegum tastes disgusting. I’m sorry. 

Vesper smiled at me but said nothing. In fact, neither of them said anything to me as i took out my phone only to find it was out of battery. My lemonade wasn’t there anymore.

Guess the only thing left was to socialise. Oh joy.   
“Hi,” I turned to Vesper, “I’m Anyna with an “n” between the “y” and the “a”. Nice to meet you. Again.” Vesper greeted me back and then asked me why I believed this was all a story and how I was so good at predicting the future.

Yes, apparently Bond had been decent enough to describe me as some weird kid with prophetical powers.

Thanks, James.

“I don’t predict or prophesise the future, I know it because it’s already been written about,” I told her impatiently, “Hate to break it to you both, but where I come from, you’re just a film. Nothing more. If they were to see you both now, they’d think you were the actors not the people you are in this world. Ooh actually I think you’re also a book... mm not sure i’ll check....”

I took my phone out again the remembered it had ran out of battery.  
“Argh, well i’ll look it up when we get there and my phone’s all charged up.”

There was half an hour to go on the train journey and i’d found out that Vesper was actually a linguist before she joined special services, she told me she’d studied two languages at O level (it’s now called GCSE), then dropped one and took two of the sciences, French and maths for A Level. Because we were all British, I asked James what he took as well, but he didn’t reply because once again, he didn’t care and wasn’t paying attention. When I started to tell her how I was just starting to go into high school, I suddenly remembered the reason i’d actually come to see _James Bond’s_ world. I pulled out the tub of Chewym from yesterday’s Ball with Don (Don had sneaked into the kitchen and stolen the tub because Father was around and wanted a conversation with me and Amy) and slid it across the table at James.   
This,” I started, “Is a Fa food. Called Chewym. Try it. It’s the best thing ever.” I smirked.   
“Chewym?” Vesper asked.   
“Yes it’s a Fa word don’t ask me what it means I don’t like the Fa enough to care.”   
“What’s Fa?”   
“They’re my people. But I’m like half and half. Half human, half Fa. Humans are better.” James hadn’t even taken the tub. “Bond!” I snapped, “At least look at it,” I tried to keep my face from grinning, “Go on! It’s really nice!”  
James took the tub and opened it. The famous deliciously sweet smell wafted upwards and James looked uncertainly across at Vesper who shrugged helplessly.   
“It smells nice.” She just said. James said nothing but his face told me he wasn’t going to risk it and went to put the lid back on.   
“No!” I took the tub and opened it again showing him the peculiar fig-looking rainbow-coloured fruit, “Come on, Bond, I had the lemonade, the least you can do is try Chewym.”   
Bond looked one more time at Vesper who seemed to be enjoying herself quite a bit. James suddenly grinned at Vesper teasingly and picked up the Chweym. He took a bite out of it and chewed. Vesper and I waited.   
“It’s good,” Bond mumbled, still chewing, I waited.

Vesper was watching Bond curiously and I debated whether to send Vesper a mind message telling her what was actually going on. I didn’t in the end, because I knew it would have freaked her out. I’d have to tell them both about it at some point though, mind message can be extremely useful folks!

Barely seconds later, Bond’s face contorted into one of disgust and he struggled to keep the foul fruit in his mouth. He choked, gasped and his eyes watered. Meanwhile, I was in stitches and Vesper too, was chuckling a little. James downed his wine to wash away the taste and then gasped out:   
“What the hell was that?” So I explained. It took a while. The rest of the train journey actually.

We arrived at the hotel- oh! The hotel though! It was well cool. Proper fancy and like all made up. The villa was nice as well. 

If I were to ever be a spy, then i’d only be in for it because of all the cool five star hotels and villas and clothes that you get. I wouldn’t want to do any of the snooping around or the killing, or even any office work tracking baddies down and all that, i’d just be in it for the five star hotel stuff.

Alex has got to stay in some posh places haven’t you Alex?”

**“I stayed in Egypt like two months ago, but that’s it, nothing fancier. Unless you count Sayle’s place.”**  
**“Sayle’s place was posh, yeah. No wait, whats the third guy called. The guy who was in Skeleton Key?”**  
**“Sarov? Mmm no Sayle’s was better.”**  
**“Well whatever. Point proven. Spies get a lot of luxuries in between killing and shooting or tracking or whatever else they do.” “Please don’t ever become a spy.” Percy or Harry or Alex’s voice said. I laughed.**  
**“Okay, I won’t,” I told them,**

The next day, was the day of the card game against Le Chiffre, so I came back in the evening.

Quick fun fact, Le Chiffre in French means “the number”- not important, I know, but anyway. 

So coming back right, so Don had sent me a text telling me an argument had sparked up back at home in the West, so he was coming back to the North and asked if I wanted to meet up. We went around the Realm offering Chewym to anyone who hadn’t tried it yet. It was funny until Amy (having returned from her trip with our mother) saw us and stopped it. We were then reduced to just giving it out around the castle. Amy joined in that time.

Anyway so yeah, i’d planned on stopping by at just one more world before going back to my Human World (and school-oh joy) because I still had a bunch of time to kill before it was time for the Human me to wake up properly, so I decided to come back and wish Bond luck before his game. Because i’m a nice person. Also I wanted to tease him about trying the Chewym.

I mean, adults don’t usually pay attention when you’re winding them up, but you can see you’re getting to them, as, obviously, some of it has gone through.

Unfortunately when I apparated this time, I found I was a little late and realised it was already night time and they were both getting ready to go out. So I hung around for a bit whilst the two of them a) flirted again b) got ready And c) told each other about what they’d bought one another to wear.

It was very tiresome.

Obviously I wasn’t going because the casino was a definite no kids thing (so many limitations!!) so that was another reason not to actually stay. I mainly kept Vesper company in the bathroom whilst she put her makeup on.

“Mmm you look a lot nicer without makeup on you know.” I told her as she dabbed eyeshadow on her eyelids. James had long gone by this point, so it was just me and Vesper in the room.   
“Mhmm?” Vesper nodded and I saw her eyes flicker towards my direction in the mirror.   
“Yeha,” I said shifting position on my stool, “The makeup makes you look more like cat. When you haven’t got makeup on, you look really pretty.”   
“Aw thank you.” She smiled.   
“You should try going down like that.” I said seriously. Vepser laughed  
“You’re very funny.” She told me instead, now applying eyeliner.

Aaand again the: “not-being-taken-seriously-because-i’m-a-kid” act. Urggh i’m sorry.

I stood up and went over to where James had hung up the dress. “You know, the dress you’re gonna wear isn’t amazing is it? I prefer strapless ones you know. But I really like how there’s no back...” I fingered the back of the purple dress gently.

It does feel weird, by the way, seeing something on TV to start with and then a few hours later actually being in the film, talking to the characters, touching the objects around them and taking in all the smells. It does take a little while to get used to.

“Well I don’t think it was a bad choice at all...” Vesper murmured and moved onto applying mascara to her lashes which were already long anyway. I made a face with my back turned so she couldn’t see me in the mirror. I sat back down.   
‘You know how Bond has a bow tie? How the hell do you tie one of those? The Doctor has one I think, but i’ve never actually asked whether he just wears it all the time or actually physically ties it every morning or whenever he rests from time travelling- the Doctor’s routine is weird.”   
“Who’s this Doctor?” Vesper asked only half interested in the conversation. No doubt she was thinking of other things.   
“Oh, no one. Just another person I know.” I told her, aware she wan’t paying attention to anything I was saying.

Vesper left, reminding me on her way out that she and James thought it would he a good idea if I stayed here rather than go home tonight in case anything went wrong and I could contact MI6 for backup.

Like that ever happens in _James Bond._

I wouldn’t have been able to anyway if there was a problem because-story. So I stayed in the hotel room for a while by myself. I played Flappy Bird (oh my gods _Flappy Bird)_ until my phone ran out of battery then I left it to charge in their room and went to see what was on TV.

I was midway through an episode of _Friends_ (I never watch _Friends_ and nor do I ever go to their world, but I was bored so whatevs) when I heard thudding footsteps outside and whispers. I stopped and switched off the TV. I held my breath and listened. I tried to find anyone’s minds that could be outside the on the corridor. Nothing. A silence followed.

I shrugged, thinking I was just being paranoid and went to switch on the TV again, but no sooner had I found the channel I was on again, I heard James and Vesper come up in the lift at the other end of the hallway.

Well, I read their minds.

I heard them shuffle across the hallway then I heard the footsteps stop. I got up and went to the door. Another door opened across the hallway and I heard more heavy footsteps. I opened the door to their room just as a gunshot was fired and I looked outside to see James full on grappling with another person and Vesper hanging back in the corner near their flat. 

I started to say: “Uh, what the hell is going on? I thought I heard-“ before I was cut off as another shot fired.

I didn’t see where the gun had been aimed.

I just suddenly felt this huge force just knock right into the bottom of my stomach and it almost threw me backwards. I managed to hold onto the frame of the doorway as a sudden searing pain flared on my left side. I don’t know how to describe it really. Its not like getting a cut or tearing some skin on a wall, and it’s not like breaking a limb or getting it chopped off. It’s like something small but really really strong has just like forced its way through your clothes and flesh and just rips everything it hits to shreds. It feels like someone’s gotten a drill and just drilled one hole in your stomach or chest. At least that’s what it’s like for me. I suddenly felt all cold and weak because, obviously, I was losing a lot of blood.

The pain kind of reduced to throbbing but like a really painful annoying throbbing that you really want to stop but you know it wont. I didn’t dare look down at where the pain was coming from. I heard Vesper’s tiny scream as she saw me crouched on the doorway- I think I was crouched anyway-then my ears started ringing and I couldn’t hear anyone. I saw James’ face look in my direction when he got the chance, his expression read: “ _oh Styx, I’ve just killed a child”_.

In that moment I honestly thought. This was it. You know, this was it. All these amazing experiences i’d had because of the device, all for nothing. It ended here. There was no more going forwards.

I felt a great sudden jolt in my chest, the kind of jolt you get when you think about death and that it actually might happen to you one day.

Then, unexpectedly, it all vanished. My ears stopped ringing and I heard the clear sound of punches and fighting, my head cleared and the throbbing eased. Shakily, I looked down and to my absolute amazement, shock and relief, I found the rip in my chest where the bullet had hit starting to close over. The veins and arteries and whatever else there was, were all forming and connecting together again, the tissue underneath was sewing itself back together, folding over each over layer after layer after layer. And, it may have been my imagination, but I swear I saw tiny dark sparks in between the mending tissue, flickering in and out, wrapping around the bullet, making it fade away gradually into nonexistence.

I honestly felt like laughing with relief. The pure feeling that I wasn’t dead, and I still had a chance to meet new worlds and enjoy them and meet new people was amazing, and to know that now, nobody would miss me, or have to feel pain for me. They would just know that i’m back and I was alive. It was just such a huge relief. I felt tingly all over, and whether that was because of my Fa blood rushing around my body repairing and supplying enough for the rest of the body to run, or because I was so relieved and happy, I didn’t know.

But I found the strength to shakily get to my feet and look across at Vesper to let her know I was okay. 

So there you have it. I got shot. There was no “healing” or being rushed to the hospital and then I got saved. I merely got shot, and my Fa body healed itself. Because you know it wasn’t in a place where I could recover easily I was literally shot like right here-“

 **I paused to attempt to indicate at my heart, failed, gave up and moved on** ,

“Because you know, apparently us Fa don’t die unless it’s a Cursed weapon. Isn’t that amazing how a Fa body does that? Like even now, I can’t get over it, and i’ve been shot, stabbed and once even light sabred so, you know, I still find it astonishing.

You know though, I really really thought I was going to die then, and i’ll never forget that feeling because it’s a horrible one. You know, I think the worst part about death isn’t the actual death, it’s how it affects other people. That’s the worst thing about death.

Although, I feel like, if I had to die, then i’d die in Percy’s world. I dunno why, but I want to. Guys when I die, I have to be in Percy’s world ok?” 

“ **What the-?”**  
**“Thats just so random!” I heard one of the others start to laugh so I joined in too.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo so this is an unusually deep chapter I know, I think I was in a big of a deep mood when writing this, but anyway. 
> 
> So Anyna’s kind of immortal and kinda not. Yes or no? 
> 
> Hope you liked this one. I wasn’t sure if I got James Bond and Vesper’s characters right... everything I wrote for James Bond sounded very... off... which is why I didn’t really have him say a lot. Not sure... what do you all think? Did I get it right or at least okay? 
> 
> Chewym is pronounced: “chooooooooom” credit to my friend Hannah for the idea. 😂 Would anyone try it? I would, just to see How disgusting it tasted 😆 
> 
> Oh by the way, in the disclaimers, the reason I have put both directors/ Producers and authors in, is because I haven’t actually read the James Bond books or Miss Peregrine’s Home For Peculiar Children, i’ve only watched the films, however I know books are generally better than the films so i’ve given credit to the authors too. Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and Alex Rider are all movies too, but the Alex Rider and the Percy Jackson films we do not talk about.  
> Also Anyna usually meets the book characters, rather than the film characters. 
> 
> Disclaimers:  
> Rick Riordan: Percy Jackson is not mine  
> J. K Rowling- Harry potter is not mine  
> Antony Horowitz- Alex Rider is not mine  
> Phillip Pullman- The Golden Compass/ The Northern Lights/ His Dark Materials trilogy is not mine  
> Ransom Riggs and Tim Burton- I do not own Mrs Peregrine’s Home For Peculiar Children (Asa Butterfield plays in that too. And does an American accent. Feel like he’s everywhere now. Comment if you agree! And yes, I know I need to watch Sex Education, It’s on my Netflix Bucket List During Quarantine 😂)  
> And Ian Fleming and Martin Campbell- I do not own James Bond! 
> 
> You can find this fanfiction on Instagram (@btpfanfiction_42) and Wattpad [Between The Pages]
> 
> ¡Adios for now!  
> ~ Catog67


	15. The Umbridge Encounter

Okay then, so after that, well, Hogwarts again... yay! It was.. hold on, Fifth Year! 

Oh no, this was Umbridge’s year. No, i’m not explaining who she is, all you need to know is that she’s a massive beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! She is the most annoying person you will ever meet- oh my flipping gods- she’s not even worth ranting about, she’s that bad.

Seriously she is, no i’m not no i’m moving on, Gila, you won’t even be interested, yeah, well, i’m telling you you don’t need to know- oh yeah? Like what? Eek! Sweet cheese mother of the gods you were being serious- okay okay.

So, first lesson right well it was boring! I had somehow managed to find the time to join the other three in Diagon Alley to get hold of the Defensive Magical Theory book by Wildred- Forgotten-His-Name that Umbridge had assigned us to have, but as soon as i walked into the lesson, i kind of wished I had purposely forgotten to find the time to buy it.

For the first couple of minutes I doodled in the back of the book. When that got boring, I nudged Hermione and asked her if she wanted to play hangman. But she was reading the stupid blackboard which i couldn't me bothered with, quite frankly, and I couldn't interrupt her because it was key to the story, so I looked across at Ron and Harry to see if they wanted a game, but they were both busy also looking across at Hermione who now had her hand up.

So I gave up on the game of hangman and waited until Umbridge noticed Hermione then basically listened and criticised the debate- actually argument- that followed.

That’s pretty much all that happened, I mean, it was really boring. No seriously you do’t want me to explain further it’ll just turn into a rant, yeah! Listen to Percy, you don’t want to-

-Oh, oh, right, okay, fine!

Well Umbridge isn’t a great teacher, she used to write on the board all this rubbish and Hermione would bring her back down to earth and ask what she actually meant by the utter nonsense she’d just scrawled on that stupid chalkboard and Umbridge was all like, well i’m a ‘Ministry Expert’ so bog off, I think the course aims are perfectly clear and Hermione was awesome, right, she pointed out that basically nothing of what she wrote made sense, which made me and my fellow companions read the course aims and realise oh what a surprise! Hermione was right! But then that upset Umbridge’s pride because she thought she was everything.

So, I, cough, finished reading, and then it all blew up, because you now, this stupid toad was teaching us Defence Against The Dark Arts and she was not going to show us how to do the actual spells so it wasn’t actually Defence Against The Dark Arts it was just, sit in front of me and read a stupid book that teaches you nothing so you all fail your OWLs and die at the hands of Voldemort because I didn’t teach you basic Defence Against The Dark Arts,”

**I paused to take a huge gulp of air,**

“Ridonculous, I know, thanks, Umbridge, at least I know how to improve now, i’ll just get another teacher! Oh wait! I can’t! i’m dead!”

**I paused again for effect (because I can),**  
  


“I’m telling you, it’s like giving a textbook on flying to a Fa and going: “ _Here, read this and you’ll know how to fly_!”

No! Just no!

And I had to be taught by her!

Imagine!

Harry, agreed?”  
  


**“Uh yes...?”**

**I didn’t answer because, as predicted, I was too wrapped in my little rant about how bad Umbridge was. I did warn her,  
  
**

“Then do you know what she went on to do?

She had a go at my wings by criticising the school, whilst claiming she was not criticising the school (logic), about all the interesting teachers we had (we had a werewolf and a -hold on, whats it called? oh yeah - a centaur but they were fine so she could just shut up) and she looked right at me, because obviously my wings were fairly visible, so, for support, I tried to make eye-contact with Hermione, but she had her hand in the air, so I just kind of awkwardly looked down at my desk instead.

So eventually people began to catch on and join in and so forth, Harry let his temper get the better of him, as usual, so he was blowing steam out of his ears- I’m joking, Harry, I’m joking- and you do totally have a quick temper! I don’t! No I don’t, there’s a difference between ranting and getting angry! Sorry!

Then Umbridge asked Harry who he thought might attack people like us, because we’re all superior and there is no such thing as a gun in the wizarding world of Harry Potter (which is great).

Oh my gods, she was Willy Loman! From _Death of a Salesman_!She was Willy Loman, I swear, she deluded herself to think no one could harm pink toads! Sorry.

But that’s not the point because we all knew Voldemort could do worse things, so Harry came out with that but he was mocking Umbridge and it was hilarious and it took all my willpower not to burst out laughing.

I can honestly still remember the exact tone of voice he used in this exact moment of time. Harry, mate, what you said was brilliant.

I think Umbridge might have brought out the inner-sassiness out of everyone.

Sorry, I know, that was bad.

Yeah so, then there were reactions because Harry did just said Voldy’s name out loud, oh the wizards had this thing about not saying Voldemort’s (The bad guy!) name called him You know Who or something and it was only Harry, Sirius (never mind) and Dumbledore who called him Voldemort.

I was the only one who called him Voldy, ‘cause i’m a little special.

Basically, I was also too lazy to say his full name, or the nickname that the rest of them gave him. 

They said it was taboo to say his full name- actually was it ever taboo?”

**“Only in our last year.”**

**“Right, yes I remember, we were in the tent and you said it out loud like an idiot.”**

**“I was angry.”**

**“Yes, you’re always angry, Harry.”**

**“You’re always ranting.”**

**This got me.**

“Yes yes, i’ll move on, Sorry, anyway,

So then there was an argument between Harry and Umbridge, and Harry gets a detention, except then he doesn’t! Because Umbridge had triggered him about Cedric- whatever, you don’t need to know this, i’m sorry i’m boring you out with this, basically it was a really bad lesson.

I’m really only annoyed about it because it basically just started off that stupid grudge she had against my wings.What did she have against my wings? Oh i don’t know, it was Umbridge! For all I knew, the pink toad thought anyone who wasn’t a pureblood wasn’t an actual wizard,”

**Gila blinked,**

“Nice to see your concern, Gila, really. No, i’m joking, it was fine, I had Don and the other three for mentally emotional support, so you don’t need to worry, Gila, it didn’t effect me that much.

To be fair, there are far worse things that can happen to a person than an ugly pink toad expressing her “Ministry Expert” opinion on you.

She mainly just gave me detentions (Including the shared one with the members of the DA- never mind- even though I only turned up to five meetings) because of my wings.

No, i’m really not exaggerating or wrongly assuming either, because, and don’t tell anyone because this is secretly confidential, it only happened behind the written pages, but when she eventually took over the school, she put up another one of her “notices” basically forbidding my wings, else she’d give me a detention, and I did not fancy spending hours writing into my hand when I could have been travelling the worlds or seeing Don, so I ended up hiding them, just to avoid trouble even though it didn’t help much.

If it were up to me, as soon as Harry left to see McGonnogall, I would have taken that moment there and then to make things clear between us. I would have shown Umbridge how annoying she was. So i’d begin talking quite fast so she wouldn’t stop me, and i’d tell her an awesome story, because i’m a Storbo- Owner, that would make her stop and reconsider how careless she was being. I’d say something like- hold on, I have to think of this off the top of my head now- imagine i’m saying this directly to her.

Um let me think a second...

Okay I think I have something,

Right, um, imagine i’m like talking directly to her, hold on..um...

Okay,

“So, you have come home from a long day at the Ministry. You walk in through your front door and go into your lounge. You find all your cats lying on the floor motionless, not moving whatsoever. They’re dead.

-Oh, Umbridge had a thing about cats I don’t know-

So you go back into the hallway to grab your coat and purse to disaparete to the Ministry again so you can report this.But before picking up your coat, you hear a noise coming from the kitchen.Carefully, with your wand in your hand you make your way towards the noise.When you get there you see an alien, a cyberman a metal man structured like a human, with a bar over its head. 

It turns its head towards you and, without thinking, you fire a curse at it. It blasts you back and destroys most of the kitchen before blasting the window and jumping out. You are unconscious and on the floor bleeding. When the Ministry and the Muggle police get there you are rushed to St. Mungo's hospital and you are fixed up.

When you are well enough to speak again, a Ministry member comes in to talk to you and ask you what happened.

You tell him the truth. What else can you do? You tell him the story all the way through. When you've finished he stares at you for a long time and eventually says: "Okay, good joke, now tell me what actually happened."

And so you repeat what you said. Still, the man doesn't believe you.The man leaves you saying that you are still unwell. A couple of weeks later when you are fit and healthy and back at the Ministry again, you are questioned once more.You tell the truth once again, but still nobody believes you.  
The next day-

-hold on, the what’s the newspaper called again? Oh yeah, uh- 

-The Daily Prophet, there's an article with you in it describing how ever since you had that ‘fall’ at home, you have gone batty and bonkers.It comes to a point where they threaten to send you to-

-dammit the wizard prison what’s it called? Ayzba-“

“ **Askaban!”  
“Thanks Harry.**

Nobody believes you, not even your closest friends. It's just you alone in the world because eventually everyone leaves you. 

-Okay, I need a good metaphor now..l um... ok got it-

\- it's just you. That one little tree standing on its own in a hot dry desert. I ask you, what would you do? How would you feel?"

  
Ha ha? That was good, that was pretty good I mean come on, Imma sooo good at telling stories me. I mean, that was genius wasn’t it?

Gila, that was sarcasm. You did not know that, no you didn’t.

I don’t know! I don’t know why it was all _Doctor Who_ related. How does my brain work?!? I dunno!

Sorry yes, so:

Then there’d be like a silence in the room and Umbridge's face would be all pale and clammy. Her eyes would be popping and her face would no longer hold that really annoying smile.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor." She’d eventually say, then i’d like leap up out of my chair and, all heroic, and say:

“NEVER!”

And then Umbridge would scream: “DETENTION! My Office tomorrow evening five o clock!”- i’m only saying that as it was the same as Harry’s and i’m too lazy to come up with something else- but I wouldn’t pay attention and i’d instead brandish my yellow light saber, yes the one that didn’t exist at the time, then we’d have no trouble with the Ministry of Magic because i’d brandish my light saber at them too, then i’d take over the wizarding world like Grindelwald-“

“- **um?”**

“- i’m joking, i’m not the Grindelwald type.

But none of that happened because I was an idiot- still am, that’s not the point- and I was too afraid it would change the story.

Urgh!

Just for future reference, right, there is legitimately no one in the entire existence of all the worlds that I have ever known that actually likes her. No one, no one has ever said the words: “Oh I love Umbridge, she’s brilliant.”

That’s how bad she is! She’s just such a- a PINK TOAD!

And I seriously feel bad for the toad she assimilates, because toads are really awesome animals! That’s how flipping bad- no actually hat an awful- no-life-ugly-ungrateful-ugly(already-said-that)-pink-toad, COW! horrendous, she is!!!”  
  


**Gila raised an eyebrow, amused.**

**“Finished?” She trilled.**

**“Yeah,” I replied, “That needed clearing up, sorry. Actually, i’m quite surprised you let me go all the way through with that.”**

**“It was interesting to see your... ah... reaction.” Her purple eye, now also visible, twinkled maliciously**.

**At least, I thought it was maliciously, you can never really know, don’t believe that stuff about reading people’s emotions from their eyes, it’s literally only a person’s interpretation, no one can truly know what’s going inside that person’s head.**

**Unless you’re mind-reader like me, in which case I just defeated the entire object of what I just said.**

**I realised I must have been staring at her, because she shouted at me and I jumped (again) before carrying on, almost like when you punch a machine after it has glitched to get it working again.**

**That was an interesting simile. (It wasn’t),**

“So that was Umbridge... um yeah...

I was in a foul mood when I got back to the Realm. A week at Hogwarts with that pink toad is enough to drive anyone into a rotten mood.

Don and I were sat against a huge beautiful willow tree (whose name was Flyn) which I remember clearly because it was sunset.

I always love a sunset they’re so pretty and- sorry, uh- right.

Amy had found us some peaches to eat. She’d smuggled them from the kitchens. I envied her at times because she always got away with it, but mainly because the kitchen staff treated her like their own whereas I was kind of just regarded as a useless waste of space.

Huh, rings a bell, that, doesn’t it?

Anyway Amy wasn’t with us because she’d ventured back to the castle. I didn’t go with her, because I couldn’t be bothered to face Father and yet another conference meeting about the prophecy, so I procrastinated and stayed with Don For as long as I could possibly possibly leave it.

We were actually in the Cærelum Peninsula here I think. Yeah we must have been because I remember sitting against Flyn the willow tree’s trunk munching our peaches and watching the sun disappear behind the wall surrounding Central.

The wall! My gods, Gila, that big huge famous wall around Central that everyone knows about! You can see it from here! how do you not know about it?! Central closed itself off years ago and had this wall built all the way around to keep it private and separate from the other four regions of the Realm.

I can’t believe you don’t know that. How have you never seen it either? Okay okay,

Um,

“How was your day?” Don asked me eventually.

“Absolutely terrible.” I sighed (except I swore here).

“Oh?” Don said then, “How come?”

I sighed, “Oh, you know, Hogwarts, we have this stupid new teacher, she’s just-“

“-Hogwarts?”

I sighed again.

“Oh it’s- no never mind...” I trailed off. I did not feel that this was a good time to explain Hogwarts, especially after a week like that.

“Anyna,” Don started, gently, turning to face me properly so that he blocked out the changing sky behind him, “There is something you are not telling me. Please, I am your friend, I only want to help you, you know that, right?”

I hate that line! It’s been used so many times! Well, I guess that’s the Fa for you. Extremely repetitive and boring.

Alright, alright, i’m sorry.

I looked up at him. In that moment, all I could see was Don’s eyes, terrifying as ever, with their profound depths and the constant fall down down down into that bottomless pit.

It was as though every other thing surrounding us had also been sucked into the gloomy darkness destined to spiral downwards forever.

I looked away.

“Do you not trust me, Anyna?” He inclined softly and I thought I heard the hurt in his voice.

“No,” I answered, too quickly, “I-I do, it’s just...I... well...”

“Tell me,” Don urged reassuringly, “I am your friend, I only want to help you.”

So I told him.

Don walked me back to the castle. Neither of us spoke, there was nothing to speak about. It was a comfortable silence. It suited us both fine, and when it was time for Don to go back before I knocked on the little side door near the draw bridge, I felt glad that Don hadn’t tried to bring up conversation, that he hadn’t made me talk more as a normal Fa would have.

It made me happy and hopeful. It made me think that perhaps not all Fa were stupid idiots, perhaps some, like Don, were kind, considerate and always knew the right thing to do.

That was of course immediately crushed because then I was pulled into yet another conference meeting about this stupid prophecy- honestly, I don’t know why I was there because they were all for Amy completing it- which, you know, was fine by me- but my Father made me go because he still seemed to think it was going to be me.

Yes, I did want to storm off into the woods in another strop, Percy, I swear I did, but Father had had electric fences put up after last week when both Don and I stole a carriage and drove into his best personal statue near the front gates.

By accident, like.

Don was driving by the way- i’ve no idea how to drive. Oh, the _CHERUBs_ get taught how to drive really early on, i’m so jealous I could really use a car. And lessons. Never mind you don’t need to know about the _CHERUBs_. Oh! Percy can drive! Percy can teach me, Percy teach me for free!”  
  


“ **Er no...”**

**“True, you’d be a terrible teacher- i’ll get Annabeth to teach me.”**

**“That wasn’t offensive at all.”**

**“You know what else isn’t offensive? When you decided to push me into the sea so I turned into a fish!”**

**“Well, any one of us here would have done it too.”**

**“No they wouldn’t have! What if I couldn't turn into a flipping fish or i couldn’t swim?”**

**“I’d come get you.”**

**“Well guess what- oh thats** **nice. I wasn’t expecting that. Aw thanks Percy!”**

**“If we could continue.” Gila trilled**

**“We’re having a debate, though, Gila, why must you always interrupt us at the peak of the debate?”**

**“Because it’s not an interesting debate. Now, continue.”**

**“It is a very good debate thank you very much!”**

**“I don’t seem to find the debate relatable to the actual story, therefore, it is not an interesting debate, and if you continue to argue, you will have to face the consequences.”**

**I looked at Gila and Gila looked back at me. Through both the weird eyes- oh, whatever.**

**“Fine.” I said eventually,**

So, yeah, I was useless at that meeting and it was a waste of time because then I only had an hour which I had to use to get ready for the ball because I wasn’t dressed appropriately (apparently) to celebrate- oh, I don’t even remember what, I couldn’t care less what it was.

I remember it was a private ball, though, because Don wasn‘t invited, which made it all the more boring and to add to all that, some stupid bloke I didn’t know, came up to me and decided to comment on the fact that he knew I wasn’t going to complete this ridiculous prophecy. When I told him I didn’t care, he laughed in my face and said I was either covering it up because I was plotting against my sister or, I was jealous of her.

Yeah, the cheek, I know.

Again, Gila, the sympathy you’re showing is moving, i’m touched by how sorry you feel for me.

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola chicos!
> 
> ¿Que tal?
> 
> Who agrees that Anyna should have told Don about the worlds?
> 
> Also, you might have noticed I went off on a bit of a tangent, I tried to reduce it, but I still think some of her character might’ve slipped into mine, but you know, it just has to be expressed to all those non-Potterheads out there that Umbridge was worse than most bad guys.
> 
> well, I can think of a few examples that are worse. *cough cough Lehrer and Assef *cough cough theyre both such- i’d swear but this is PG (I think PG13 is the American version-I don’t know for sure tho 😬).
> 
> Anyways
> 
> Disclaimerssss!
> 
> J. K Rowling: All of the above is basically not mine. That includes, Hogwarts, St Mungo’s, Askaban, Umbridge, Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Ministry  
> Rick Riordan: Percy Jackson does not belong to me  
> Antony Horowitz: Alex Rider is not mine  
> Arthur Miller: Death Of A Salesman is not ma play (i hate this play so much I am so glad I never have to do an exam on it. Thats one thing I have Corona to thank for)  
> Khaled Hosseini: Assef is not my character. (He is from the novel The Kite Runner which is such a good book and I would recommend to anyone over the age of 15. Please read it it is so good. I shouldve done an exam on this book too, but thanks to corona i won’t be able to. Thanks a lot corona 😭)  
> Victoria Lee: Oh my gods what a gem. I love her so much. Lehrer is this amazing author’s character and everyone should read The Fever King because it is INCREDIBLE. Also, Victoria Lee is very active with her fans! She does live videos every night on her instagram account where she reads a chapter of The Fever King and does Q&A afterwards! She us so nice! 😂 its on every 5pm (EST time, it’s 10pm where I am) so follow her on Instagram because she’s so good!
> 
> Oof sorry that was a long note. Mainly because I was praising The Kite Runner and Victoria Lee lol 😂  
> Anyways  
> Ciao per adesso!
> 
> ~Catog67


	16. Oh yeahhh! Basta!

"After that sly comment, I decided I'd had enough of this Ball so I slipped out and made for my bedroom with the intention of going to a different world. I walked through the big double doors and headed towards the stairs before starting as I saw Amy crouched on the bottom step.  
"Amy?" I asked tentatively as I approached. She looked up.  
“Oh, it is you, Anyna." She sighed, as though disappointed. I decided to ignore this and sit down next to her.  
"What's up?" I asked instead.   
"Do you think I can do it?" Amy asked quietly.  
"What?" I blanched.   
"The prophecy! Imbecile!" Amy snapped and slapped me on the arm.   
"Ouch!" I yelped, holding my arm, "Yes, yes of course you can."   
Amy huffed and turned away from me. I rubbed my arm, guessing that wasn't the answer she wanted.  
"What do you want me to say? That you can't do it?" I asked her, "Who else would be able to? Mother wouldn't be able to and Father's out of the question."   
"You are right. Father is being so annoying about all of this. He should really just stop going on about how you are going to complete the prophecy instead. He is quite literally the only person who thinks so."   
"I know right! I totally agree! Like, why would I be able to complete the prophecy? It makes no sense! I mean, i'm apparently so evil and jealous of you that i'm plotting against you so...”   
"What?" Amy asked turning to face me again.  
"Never mind. It was just some stupid guy from the meeting with a really big nose who was polite enough to say that to my face at the ball. That's why i'm here. Because of that git."   
"Mostin?"   
“I dunno. I wasn't paying attention. I only know he's got a big nose." Amy laughed.  
"That is true, Mostin does have a big nose."   
"It's like Pinocchio's." I agreed, "I mean seriously, though, why would I even plot against you?" 

In other words, how would I even have the intelligence to betray my sister. Not that I would, but you know what I mean. 

“Are you plotting against me?" Amy asked her smile vanishing.   
"No!" I yelled incredulously.  
“I did not think so either." It felt like more of an insult than a reassurance but I decided not to comment on it. There was a small silence.   
“What if they are wrong?" Amy asked.   
"I thought you said- whats-her-face, the one who made the prohecy- was never wrong."   
"Reina."   
“Yeah, her."  
"I hate her," Amy spat out unexpectedly, "She has ruined my life with her stupid prophecy. No one even knows who this 'dark lord' is!” She made air quotes before continuing, “Nobody knows when this prophecy will happen, so nobody knows how long I have to prepare for! For all I know, this could carry on until I am about eight hundred! It is stupid. The whole thing is stupid. I do not understand- why did Reina have to pick me?"   
"It sounds like she's been reading way too much _Harry Potter_ to be honest."   
_"Harry Potter_?"   
"Never mind." Another silence,”

**"Uh, who the hell is Reina?" Harry or Alex or Percy asked.**  
**“Not our Reyna I’m guessing?”**  
**Oops. I'd forgotten they didn't know. I opened my mouth but Gila interjected before I could explain.**  
**"Queen Reina was the Queen of the Realm at this time. She was a great and powerful Fa who also created the North's prophecy." I gawped at her. Wow. Fancy that! Gila actually knowing something about the Fa for once!**  
**“Wow. Was not expecting that! Plot twisssttt!" I cried.**  
**"She was a good friend of mine."**  
**"What?" I asked. Gila didn't elaborate, she just nodded her head at me to continue,**

“Where was I?

"Well," I said after a minute had passed, "I know what might cheer you up." I grinned at her, "Chewym!"   
Amy looked at me, her face suddenly serious.   
"No," She said after a heartbeat, "I have an even better idea. Follow me." 

Amy lead me all the way upstairs to the very top floor. We reached a large wooden cupboard with white double doors and two brass handles. Amy stopped.   
"You said you wanted a new phone," She opened the cupboard door, "Well, here you go."

I gasped. Inside the vast cupboard whcih was about the size of Harry's old room under the stairs and lit by the bright glow from a small enchanted lamp, were endless piles of discarded phones reaching all the way to the ceiling. The confined space fizzed with magic and electricity which Noam from _The Fever King_ would love- never mind, it’s a book i’m reading at the moment well, _was_ reading.

“Woah, this is _a lot_ of phones.” I picked the nearest one up, examining it. It looked like an _iPhone 5c_ , “These are all Father's?" "Yes, "Amy replied, "The ones he does not use."   
"How do you know about this?" I marvelled.   
"Let us just say, I am not very good with phones."   
"What?" I asked, confused.   
"I have broken my phone lots of times, so I have just taken one from here. Father accidentally showed it to me as he was taking me for a tour when I first arrived."   
"Isn't that stealing?" I asked.  
"He never notices." Amy shrugged, "And he deserves it." I raised an eyebrow but didn't deny it.  
“Well i'm going to ask if I could use some. I could totally give these out for free to the worlds I visit!"   
"You are going to waste them on the characters you have met?" Amy asked me crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame.   
"Well, what else are we gonna use them for?"   
"Whatever. You are strange, Anyna." She said, "I'm going to bed. If Father comes looking for me, tell him I was not feeling well."   
"Will do!" I called after her, "Night!"

Well, conveniently and luckily Father actually said yes. Delighted, I stuffed as many as I could into my bag, ran back down the stairs to my room on the second floor, found for the Storbo and clicked my fingers.

 **"So that's where you got all the phones from. I was about to say, you definitely didn't conjure them all." Harry or Alex or Percy commented.**  
**"Yeah! Have I never told you where I got the** _iPhones_ **from?"**  
**"No."**  
**"Well y'all should have asked!"**  
**"We probably didn't care enough to at the time.” Percy or Alex or Harry said.**  
**“Fair point well made,** "

The first world that received _iPhones_ was, of course, Harry's. I gave one to Harry, Ron and Hermione who all looked at them a bit strangely as though they were slugs, until I explained how to use them.

Then I went to _Inkheart_ , because I'd been planning on going there anyway. Oh waiitt is this the- I think it is! My gods it is!

Okay! _Inkheart_. Am I explaining this one to you Gila? Of course I am. Here I was thinking you might hopefully know what it is after the “Reina thing’ from before. I literally can’t remember what happens in this book It’s been like four years since I last visited and I only visited three times. I still need to read the sequel and I don’t even know when I’m going to do that, but anyway i’ll try my best.

Okay, our protagonist is Meggie, it’s all from her point of view anyway. Meggie has her dad, Mo, and both characters have some weird power that makes book characters come to life...? I think....? Oh! Yeah! That’s right, they read a book and then the characters come to life! There's an aunt in it there somewhere as well... oh yeah Elinor! She’s cool... the whole family are all really big fans of books... I think Mo's job was a book binder actually... I think.. in short, it all goes wrong, because Mo reads some bad guys to life. Yeah. They are then captured byt he bad guys who want to use Mo to bring other characters to life to commit... um evil crimes. Probably. I told you! I can't remember! I just remember parts. 

The parts I remember are the first time I met Meggie and Elinor... I think Mo was already taken at this point... yes... Mo gets taken to Capricorn who is a bad guy. That’s all you need to know. Well i’ll spoil it for you! Wait! There’s also Dustfinger! I forgot about him! He’s a fire person- he does tricks with fire and has a pet animal....thing... it’s not a weasel, but it looks like a weasel. He betrays them, anyway. Oops. I think that was supposed to be a plot twist, so much for spoilers. Oh well. It’s okay because Dustfinger’s actually a nice guy and he only wants to go back to his world.

Not that that’s an excuse for betraying Mo and Meggie, but anyway.

Mo read him out by accident and he hates the world he's stuck in- the world Mo and Meggie come from- it’s very complicated I know, but it’s something along those lines.

Anwyay! Mo had just been taken, and so had this book... I can’t remember why it was important, but I do know it was called _Inkheart_ , hence why the book’s named _Inkheart_ \- my gods that is a very complicated sentence. Anyone outside of this conversation would have absolutely no idea what I was talking about,”

**“The people hearing this conversation right now have no idea what you’re on about.” Percy or Alex or Harry said**  
**“Very true,**

Anyways, I came along did some of my cringy introductions and handed out my _iPhones_. Of course, nobody ever uses them. I’m usually the one to start conversations on group chats, to tell you the truth. But you know, at least they have them. To contact me, you know. Personally I still think they're a great idea, it saves a lot of time and effort in trying to find people, because you can just ring up. And they're good for Percy's world because they run on magic! So monsters can't track them! Not that any of them use the phones either way. 

**“I do!"**  
**"Only recently."**  
**“Okay that’s also true."**

“The second part I remember the best because it's actually something that's stayed with me forever. It’s actually the most important to wherever the hell this is going as well. To begin with, Meggie and Elinor had decided they want to go and rescue Mo from the evil bad guy Capricorn. Well, I actually think that was just Meggie. So I joined them, without properly asking, in Elinor's car, sat next to Dustfinger in the backseat. I did nothing but play ‘ _Flappy Bird_ ’ until we arrived at Capricorn’s village where I was nearly sick in a bush as soon as Basta told us to get out of the car.

Oh yeahhh! Basta! Ha! I remember him! The knife guy! Ah the knife guy. He was a very superstitious man. I know right! There is always a knife guy!

Following on from that, we were taken to Capricorn. All I did _then_ was talk rubbish until they got fed up with me and Meggie (who was screaming something about Dustfinger suffocating in smoke) and dragged us off to these 'cages'.

Turns out the cage we were thrown in was dark, smelt like petrol and damp. The stars in my hair were the only thing lighting the room, until Elinor found the light switch and we found Mo. _Then_ all I did was embarrass myself with cringy introductions until Elinor blurted:   
“So you mean to tell us that we are a book? That is the most ridiculous nonsense I have ever heard.”   
“It’s true!” I insisted, “I’d show you the book, but I don’t have my bag. Your world’s called _Inkheart_.” Mo frowned.  
“Yeah, I know, it’s confusing,” I explained reading Mo’s mind, “But this is the book about all you guys and the book _Inkheart_.” "So let me get this straight. Instead of the characters coming to life, you’re telling me you go to the characters’ worlds?" "Yep!" I said cheerfully. Mo leant back against the wall.  
“Well," he sighed puffing his cheeks out, "You’re lucky."   
"What do you mean bringing the characters to life?" Meggie demanded. Mo looked at her tiredly.   
"I think it's time I told you the whole story." He said finally, “Although, I would have preferred to tell you this when you were a bit older."  
"Mo! I’m twelve! Why do grown-ups think it’s easier for children to bear secrets than the truth? Don’t they know about the horror stories we imagine to explain the secrets?"   
"Ha ha!" I yelled a little too excitedly, "Well said Meggie!"   
The three of them looked over at me.   
"Sorry, " I cleared my throat, "Um. Carry on."

My gods, i've just realised Meggie was older than me here. I’m always used to being the oldest. It's weird when you’re not, you know?”

“ **You’re not the oldest at the minute. Harry's the oldest.” Percy or Harry or Alex interrupted.  
“No, Gila's the oldest.” Alex or Percy or Harry argued.  
“We don't know how old Gila is.” Harry or Alex or Percy pointed out.   
“Gila, how old are you?” I asked.   
“That's classified.” Gila replied, lips as unmoving as ever.  
“She's definitely the oldest.”   
“Agreed.**”   
“ **Anyway** ,

I listened to Mo explain about Meggie's mother and his secret about reading characters to life. When Mo had finished, Meggie pointed at me.   
“So where does Anyna fit in?"   
"Uh,” I interrupted, "I don't. I just came to visit."   
“There’s one thing I don’t understand. If we are a book, then where did you come from?" Elinor asked.   
"Um, not this world." I told her.   
“So another world? Another story?"   
"No, I mean a different version of.. well this world." There was silence.   
"I do you mean to say that there is another world like ours? Like some sort of parallel unvierse?" Mo questioned.  
"Yep!" I beamed, "Well actually no, not exactly. A world like this one but different. There's no magic in in the one I come from. Well the other world perhaps, if you meant the Realm but I don't consider that to be-"   
"- so you visit... story worlds. Like ours?" Meggie interrupted.  
"Yes," I confirmed.   
"Have you met Tom Sawyer?" Meggie asked eagerly.   
"Um.. no..." I answered.   
“What about _The Witches_?”   
“Yes!” I yelled excitedly, “I love that book! But I haven’t been to visit their world yet.”   
"Oh. Well what about _Doctor Jeckyll and Mr Hyde?"_   
"No...”   
“ _The Secret Garden_?"   
"Um sorry, no."   
“ _Fahrenheit 451?”_   
“No.”   
“ _The Odyssey_?" I shook my head.   
" _Alice In Wonderland_?"   
"I've seen the film?" I shrugged. Meggie looked disappointed.   
"Then I don't get it," she said, "Do you even read?"   
"Yes!" I protested angirly, "I read loads! You didn’t mention _Harry Potter_ once in that list." Meggie sniffed.   
"It's overrated.”   
"WHAT?!" I yelled outraged, _“Harry Potter_ is not overrated! Have you even seen Hogwarts?!! It's amazing!"   
"What about _The Book theif_?"   
"No.."   
"Come on now Meggie, it's not a competiton." Mo said.   
"But I don't get it!" Meggie protested, “Why you?"   
I opened my mouth to answer, but nothing came out. 

She was right, of course. Why had I been chosen? I had most definitely not read every single book out there. In fact, I hadn’t even read the classics. Meggie had though. What had I actually done? I was just lucky enough to have found the Storbo and gained this opportunity. Meggie was right, it seemed too random. The job didn't even necessarily require any form of magical ability. The truth was, I could totally see Meggie travelling the worlds instead of me.

I did not pay attention to the rest of their conversation. I debated going back to the Realm, to hang out with Don, but decided against it. Plus, they'd taken my bag off me- I kinda needed that back before I went. I was glad for the company, because to be honest I was a bit stuck. I tried not to think about all the revision for OWLs in my bag and as well as all of the iPhones and what would happen if I never got any of my other things back. There was nothing I could do for the time being. In the morning, I would make sure I found my bag and went to the Human World straight away. I think my best friend Alexandra and I were going out for her birthday after school tomorrow anyway, so at least I had that to look forwards to.

I stayed (and slept) until almost daybreak when the light went off and heard Meggie waking up. I wished I had my bag with me so I could provide some light, but I had to just hope that the stars in my hair were bright enough to keep both of us from the surrounding darkness pressing in on us.   
“Morning.” I tried, my voice sounding a little parched.   
“Morning.” Meggie whispered back and neither of us spoke a word more until Basta and his men came to the door to take us away to Capricorn again.

When they did, I walked out into the light with the rest of them, the sun hurting my eyes. I spotted one of Basta's men with my bag and decided it would be a good time to go.   
"Right," I said eventually, "Basta! Imma need my bag back, i've got to get going. It was ever so nice to meet you all. Meggie, Mo, Elinor, I'll come back soon! I wish you all luck with Capricorn, but for now- _accio bag_!" I flicked my hand slightly upwards and the bag came flying towards my outstretched hands, I caught it, hooked it over my shoulder and turned to disapparate. Basta, recovering from his slight shock, lunged forwards to stop me, but I had already clicked my fingers. Just before the white flash overwhelmed my vision, my eye caught something on Basta's left shoulder. ‘ _A tattoo_?’ I remember thinking, ‘ _I didn't think Basta had any tattoos...’_

The blue and red circle symbol glowing brightly was the very last thing I saw before the black hole closed and I found myself back in the Tunnels. I made my way towards the black hole that would lead to the human world replaying the image in my mind. It had looked a little like the yin and ying symbol, except it had different colours. I frowned. Cornelia Funke must have just forgotten to mention it.

————-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour!  
> Happy Easter!  
> Buona Pasqua!  
> Joyeuses Pâques!  
> ¡Feliz Pascua! 
> 
> To those who celebrate it!
> 
> Thoughts on today’s chapter?  
> Now I’ve written most of the chapters, updates will be every Sunday!
> 
> Disclaimers!!:  
> J. K Rowling: ‘Harry Potter’ isn’t mine  
> Rick Riordan: Percy Jackson is not my character  
> Antony Horowitz: Alex Rider is not my character  
> Cornelia Funke: Anything in the above chapter relating to this amazing author’s novel ‘Inkheart’ is not mine.  
> Roald Dahl: ‘The Witches’  
> Mark Twain: ‘The Adventures of Tom Sawyer’  
> Ray Bradbury: ‘Fahrenheit 451’ (brilliant book- which I have yet to read, how do I know it’s good? We had to analyse an extract from the novel in English Lit)  
> Robert Louis Stevenson: ‘Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde’ (Seriously Stevenson, why isn’t there a ‘the’ at the start. I guess it doesn’t really matter everyone called it Jekyll and Hyde when I studied it for English)  
> Markus Zusak: ‘The Book Theif’ (I need to finish reading this one 😂)  
> Lewis Carroll: ‘Alice In Wonderland’ (I never finished the book- I got bored) 
> 
> You can find this fanfiction on Wattpad (Between The Pages by catog67) and Instagram @btpfanfiction_42 
> 
> Salut! And stay safe!  
> ~Catog67


	17. Tony Stark- Allergic To Sushi?

I didn't stay long in the Realm. The Jury somehow found out I had a Storbo and it got a bit messy, but that's unnecessary, all you need to know is Amy tried to use the Storbo that didn't work, I proved I could work it and they suddenly weren't okay with that. Eventually, after a lot of heated arguments they: ' _let me keep it.'_   
Then another argument broke out because Father changed the topic of conversation. I didn't stay, I was already fed up as it was, so as soon as Father so much as uttered the word 'prophecy' I was already gone.

I decided to go to the _MCU_ because I'd recently watched the new _Avengers_ movie.

 **"What's** _MCU_ **?" Harry or Alex or Percy asked.**  
_"Marvel Cinematic Universe_ **." I explained.**  
**"Oh."**  
**"I wouldn't know, I never watched** _Marvel_ **." Percy or Harry or Alex commented.**  
**“Great...? Thanks for that, Alex."**  
**"That was Percy."**  
**"Whatever."**  
**"What is** _Marvel Cinematic Universe?_ **" Gila asked. I sighed,**

"How did I know you were going to ask that? I'm not explaining this to you, Gila, I'm afraid, it's way too complicated and it will just take up so much time. I dont't even know how to explain it simply. No, i'm not explaining you'll just have to accept whatever I say. You know how I didn't explain _Harry Potter_? Well i'm doing the same now.

The _Marvel_ franchise is huge- it's mad. They were originally comics right, about superheroes and villains. There are four main movies where all the characters in the _MCU_ come together- well it's a bit more complicated than that but that'll have to do for now- and have to defeat some evil or other.

Oh, this was 2012 by the way, so it would have been the first movie, just clearing it up now, because we're on... hold on... number three! I think... yeah, something like that. I still haven't watched _Infinity War_ I need to watch it. I think my friend Izzy said the two of us were going to see it next week. Everyone thinks Steve and/or Tony are go to die or one or the other but I don't think so you know. I think they both gonna live- they wouldn't kill them off just yet. *****

Anyway! Me! Going to _Marvel_! Fun! It actually wasn't, but anyway.

The first time I arrived, it was just Banner, Steve, Coulson, Fury and Natasha. I'm not joking as soon as I appeared Steve jumped about five metres into the air and Banner groaned.   
"I am never gonna get used to that." Steve sighed.   
“Hullo! I've met most of you in this room! Except for the Guy With The Eyepatch, Natasha and Clint!"   
""Guy With The Eyepatch' has a a name." Fury huffed.   
"Yeah your name's the Guy With The Eyepatch, I know. I'll probably meet Clint later, for now it's very nice to meet you two." "You don't remember?" Fury asked, frowning at me.   
“Huh? Remember what?" I asked, extremely confused. Natasha and Fury looked at each other.   
"It doesn't matter." Natasha said. There was an awkward silence.   
"Okayy..." I said slowly breaking it, "You know what? Why don't I go see Clint now? I could totally go see him now it'd be great! Oh and then! I can meet Loki as well!"

Aargh! oh my gods why was I so cringy?- please help- i'm going to skip this part it's too crimgy aargh i'm actually crying- Gila, I need to wipe my eyes please could you- alright alright! No I'm definitely skippimg this part. Gila, I can't deal with it it's too bad.

Okay skip skippity skip: I visited Clint- he was poked with Loki's spear and now he's on Loki's side now or something- I don't know- just watch the film.

The first thing he did was try to kill me of course. I deflected several arrows with several Fa shields until I realised I was far outmatched and so yelled: "AHHH STOP TRYING TO KILL ME! I JUST CAME BY TO SAY HI!"   
Then Loki came along, saw me lying on the floor with my hands up in surrender and said:  
"Who are you?"   
“Um, Anyna." I said, "With an 'n' between the 'y' and the 'a'. Loki can I just say you are definitely my favourite bad guy everrrr! You're just so cool and just- ahhh!"

My gods. I'm not sure I‘ll make it through this, Gila.

"Sir, the girl just... appeared out of thin air." They both looked down at me.   
"It's called apparation!" I groaned.   
"What is your business here?" Loki asked me.   
“Um, I came to say 'hi' to Clint because we haven't met yet."   
“What?" Loki turned to Clint, "Do you know her?"   
"Sir the machine is ready." Professor Erik interrupted. I glanced over and almost choked on my saliva. On Erik's shoulder was the same tattoo I'd seen on Basta's. I tried to look for a difference; I tried really hard for any slight difference the blue being slightly purple, or the shape slightly more oval, but no. I just stared at the same bright blue and red glowing design until my eyes started to hurt.

The symbol's hard to describe. If you take these magicacuffs or whatever they're called off then i'll draw it for you,"

**"Do you think i'm stupid?" Gila snapped.**  
**"Well..."**  
**"Just carry on!" She snapped,**

"I couldn't understand it. How could both Erik and Basta have the exact same tattoo? Surely both creators- surely Cornelia Funke and Stan Lee can't have both missed out this tiny detail?   
"Should I kill her?" Clint asked, pulling me back down to reality.   
"No!" I yelped, "Wait! Erik, what's the tattoo on your arm for?"   
“The tesseract has showed me magnificent things." Came the response.   
“What?"   
"Kill her." Loki said. I swore and before any of them could do anything, I clicked my fingers and disapparated to the tunnels.

I breathed out slowly. What was going on? The phone in my bag vibrated and started ringing which reminded me I still had to give everyone in _Marvel_ iPhones.   
I answered the phone first; it was Don.   
"Anyna! Where are you? I thought you had said you would be in the Realm today!"   
"Uh yeah, I was," I started, "Change of plan, Father got on my nerves. They found out I have the Storbo, Don." I added.   
“Oh no." Don said, "What did you do?"   
"It's sorted now, it doesn't matter, I just needed to get away for a bit-"

HAHHHAHAHAHA! sorry sorry! I am- I'm carrying on, I swear-

-"I'm in _Marvel_ ," I paused- should I tell him about the tattoos?   
"Anyna?"   
“I'll tell you later. I've got to do this one thing to do and then i'll be right back. Where are we meeting today?"   
“I do not mind. Flyn the Willow Tree?" Don suggested.   
"Sounds like a plan!" I agreed.

Ahhh why was I so cringyyyyyy!!,

I hung up and, because time works really weirdly in the tunnels, I disapperated at the exact moment after Loki was caught the first time. Which meant that all the Avengers were officially together. Good Timing. Steve jumped as per, Thor rolled his eyes and Tony swore.

Urgh Tony Stark! Tony Stark. Where to start? Tony Stark is the most annoying person i've ever met. If that's coming from me, that's definitely saying something, trust me.

Oh! Also! Tony Stark, is allergic to sushi! Who knew? Not me! I know! I bought him some sushi on his birthday because you know, what else do you get a multimillionaire, trillionaire, no billionaire, wait, which is bigger?"

**"Multitrillionnaire," Alex Or Harry or Alex answered, “But if you believe a trillion is a mathematical number.”**  
**”You did not give Tony Stark sushi!” Percy or Alex or Harry protested.**  
**"Yes I did!"**  
**"No you didn't!"**  
**"Yes I did! I only knew Harry by this point anyway, so how would you know!? Unless you're Harry?"**  
**"For God's sake, it's Percy! And okay! Let's ask Harry then!"**  
**“I am actually stuck with a bunch of idiots.” Alex or Harry or Percy muttered,**  
**"Shut up Alex! And fine, Percy!"**  
**"Harry! Did Anyna give Iron Man sushi?"**  
**"SHUSH GUYS!" I said hurriedly as Gila stood up suddenly, "I'M CARRYING ON WITH THE STORY OK?"**  
**"What? But Harry hasn't answered the quest-"**  
**“-LATER!**

I bought Tony Stak sushi and he said: ' _i'm allergic to sush_ i.' So I shoved it in his face."

**Gila stopped walking to the door to look at me,**

"I'm kidding I wouldn't do that!"

**Thankfully, Gila eventually sat back down,**

"Anyway, not important- I gave Tony Stark sushi for his birthday and he wasn't afraid to say he didn't want it.

"Wow. What a welcome." I stated, "Ooo is that Loki?" I asked, noticing at the tablet in front of Natasha.   
"Yes." Natasha said, “And he's very dangerous- you shouldn't be here."   
“Yeah, I realised. But! First rule of meeting a new world? Get the baddie on your bad side so he doesn't try anything!

That's literally- what the- why did I live by this rule? That's so-argh I don't know.

"Anyna, what are you doing here?" Steve sighed.   
“Ha! Funny story actually, I've got these _iPhones_ i'm handing out for free. Y'all want one? They've got my number already on it- just in case you need to contact me or something."   
“Why would _we_ need to contact _you_?" Tony asked.   
"Because!" I scowled.

That explained absolutely noth-I'm sorry i'm _sorry!_

"That man's playing _Galaga_!" Tony suddenly cried,"Thought no one would notice, but we did.."   
"Goodo you're getting on with the story i'll leave you lot to it then, I just wanted to stay hello and tell you who I am and stuff so that if I popped up at a time when you are fighting them weird alien thingies-"   
"Alien thingies what alien thingies?" Natasha asked quickly.   
"Er...nothing! nothing!"   
"Anyna, tell us!!" Tony demanded.  
"No i'll change the story!"  
"Okay, okay how about this: we accept your pointless phones, and you tell us what you mean."   
"No! That's a terrible deal!"   
“What do you want? Do you want money? I'll give you money. I'll give you a million dollars. Or...pounds, whatever."   
"No."   
"Thirty million."   
"Noo!"   
"Six thousand-"   
"No! Shut up! I don't want money. I don't need it."   
"Okay then how about a car?"   
"No! What the hell? I can't even drive yet!"   
"Thought you said you were twenty one?"   
"No, I said that would be what it would seem like to you in your world. I'm eleven."   
“Eleven! oh my god." Natasha said.   
"Yah eleven!! I'm going! No!“ I added, reading Tony’s mind, “I’m not telling you what's happening next and no, you can't give me a new phone i'm happy with mine." I snapped and disapperated.

Adults! They're all the same!

_*** This fanfiction is split into 4 parts. The part Anyna is telling at the moment is Part 1 which is set 2012-2013. "Present day Anyna" is actually in Part 3 which is technically set in 2018. In terms of our dates anyway, the Fa ones are slightly weird. Oof sorry that was slightly complicated.** _

———————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao tutti!  
> How be we all? I'm actually so surprised I was able to write this chapter and update in time lol!  
> Just quickly, speaking of 2018- Anyna's prediction was acc my prediction before Infinity War- I swear to Zeus I was one of the only people who said neither of them are going to die- LOL I WAS RIGHT! Until Endgame- SPOILERSS lol lol :) yes I am up to date with Marvel, this fanfiction is just not, because of the reason above. :) br />  
> Also you know what - i'm starting to hate Marvel more and more. Why did they have to set Captain Marvel before Avengers? (Don't get me started on Carol Denvers she was such a waste- Y INVENT AN ALL POWERFUL CHARACTER IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO USE HER?!? ‘There are other planets in the universe’ MY ASS!") Why are there PREQUELLSSS IT OVERCOMPLICATES EVERYTHING!!!  
> Anyways!
> 
> Disclaimers!!  
> J. K Rowling: Harry Potter isn't my character  
> Rick Riordan: Percy Jackson is not my character  
> Antony Horowitz: Alex Rider isn't my character  
> Stan Lee and the Russo brothers: Anything in the MCU is not mine. 
> 
> You can find this fanfiction on Wattpad and Instagram (@btpfanfiction_42)
> 
> Stay Safe  
> Ciao!
> 
> ~Catog67


	18. The Language Of The Lambananas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves for another long chapter! Sorry 😂 i’m quite proud of this one, but you can skip if you want to....

The next time I was travelling the worlds, I had a memorable experience with the Doctor and Rose.

As soon as I apparated in the TARDIS, the Doctor pulled the lever down and the TARDIS went absolutely bonkers.  
Clinging impatiently onto the railings, I waited for us to land.  
"Where are we?" Rose asked.  
"No idea!" the Doctor said cheerfully also getting up off the floor and heading over to the doors.  
"Oh, um, wait! Is it cold?" I called after them, "I'm getting a coat if it's cold!"  
I dashed downstairs and grabbed the first coat I saw off the coat rack then apparated next to Rose and the Doctor outside.

We didn't bother with greetings, the two of them were so used to me just appearing out of nowhere, they just, um, put up with me, I guess.

As it turned out, it was actually about twenty five degrees Celsius but I didn't want to replace the coat in the TARDIS again after what happened last time, so I just tied it around my waist.

(The Doctor and Rose had both abandoned me and it took me ages to find them. Although it then turned out that they'd gotten kidnapped by the Spoon, a bunch of rebellious cyborgs, and I had to go save them.

Oh, the Spoon also came from a planet with a weird name, spom-spo- something I dunno. I also don't think they were necessarily called 'The Spoon' but thats what it sounded like and what I called them).

Anyway,

"So, where are we?" I asked, looking around. We seemed to be in a very busy shopping centre. People bustled past with huge shopping bags, and the air smelt like chocolate mixed with perfume. There was a café nearby where people we laughing and chatting loudly. Nobody paid any attention to us, too occupied in their busy shopping schedules. Although, one woman carrying a yellow handbag gave me an odd look when she spotted the coat around my waist. Actually she might have been looking at my hair and wings. Okay, it was probably the hair and wings.

A group of teenagers, phones in hand, walked past and I caught a glimpse of what looked like _Snapchat_ , but I couldn't be too sure.  
"Definitely earth." Rose concluded.  
"Oh," I said, "I'd better do something about my hair and wings then." And twisted round to do the glamour spell.  
"Liverpool! Brilliant!" The Doctor cried suddenly making me jump, but putting his hands in his pocket and looking around with that stupid grin on his face.  
"Oh yay! I like Liverpool." I agreed, finishing the glamour.  
"I've never been." Rose shrugged stepping backwards slightly to allow an old man in his eighties to walk past.  
"Aw you're missing out, you are, Liverpool! Brilliant!" The Doctor repeated again, smiling after the old man.  
"What year is it?" Rose asked.  
"Dunno." The Doctor said in his funny voice- I can't do it, it's like dunno- dunno- never mind- the Doctor frowned, looking about, "I'd say it's definitely the twenty first century. Look, that building's far too glass-y to be a twentieth century building... I reckon it's about 2009? No, 2010."  
"Glass-y?" Rose inquired, grinning.  
"No it's not," I said spotting someone walking past, "It's my year, the year I come from I mean, the year of the Olympics, 2013, look, that's the new iPhone, the 5c."  
Rose and the Doctor followed my gaze.  
"Okay, so I was a little off, you don't have to be so pedantic." The Doctor said  
"What even is that thing?" Rose asked pointing to a straneg looking sheep statue in a corner near a perfume shop.  
"A Lambanana." I told her before the Doctor could answer, only realising now what it was, "Half banana half sheep, don't ask, I don't know what they're for."  
The Doctor wasn't paying attention. He had the sonic out and was scanning the yellow Lambanana closest to these two funny mirrors.

Which aren’t there anymore by the way. I was in Liverpool with my cousin Maya and couple of months back and the squiggly mirrors have gone now. Sorry sorry,

"What is it Doctor?" Rose asked noticing and wandering over.  
The Doctor read whatever the readings on the sonic were and I watched Rose try to read his facial expression, which, didn't change.  
"Nothing." Said the Doctor dismissively and pocketed the screwdriver. He started to walk off. I looked back at the Lambanana in confusion then scurried after them both.  
"So! Liverpool!" The Doctor was saying, "Great place! Lots to see and do! _The Beatles_! We could go and see _The Beatles_! Met them once, shame, actually, I couldn't see the end of the concert, had to deal with some Sontarans near the bombed down Church- there's always the Wheel, though! Love the Wheel! Although in the 67th century it wasn't so great-"  
"-Ooh yes I like the Wheel too, I went on it eight times last year- it was for my birthday." I interrupted proudly,  
"There's the waterfront, we could go in those cool submarine boat things they have," The Doctor continued as though i'd never spoken, "Although probably best avoid that, there still might be some Kzlongnomes at the bottom of the Mersey from last time- I know!" We both looked at his beaming face, waiting, "We could go to the theatre! I love the theatre!"  
"Me too!" Rose agreed, "But first, I want lunch, I'm starving. This place looks good." Rose stopped outside a glass building and a sign that read: ‘ _The Cozy Club’_. It looked dull to me, but Rose headed for the door.  
"Do we have to go here?" I complained, "Can't we go to _John Lewis_?"  
" _John Lewis_ is expensive, Anyna." Rose said pointedly, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah but they have awesome kiddie's lunch boxes!" I protested,"  
"We're not going _John Lewis_." Rose said firmly.

**“To be fair to this Rose person,** _John Lewis_ **is actually really expensive-why the hell did you suggest that?”**  
**“I’m more bothered by the fact that you’re using the kiddie’s lunchboxes as your excuse.” Percy or Harry or Alex stated.**  
**“I honestly think** _Waitrose_ **is better anyway.” Harry or Alex or Percy decided.**  
**“Yeha I like** _Waitrose_ **too. Although,** _John Lewis_ **’ kiddie lunch boxes are really nice...”**  
**“Oh my god.”**  
**“Um what’s** _John Lewis_ **?” One of them, guessed Percy asked.**  
**Neither of us answered for a moment.**  
**“Ah! Alex can explain he’s good at explaining, I just go off on tangents.”**  
**“Or rants. Annoying ones.” Harry or Alex or Percy commented unhelpfully.**  
**“I’m not explaining!”**  
**“NO ONE IS EXPLAINING! IT IS A SHOP AND THAT IS THE ONLY IMPORTANT POINT!” Gila roared.**  
**“Technically it’s a department st-“**  
**“-I DO NOT CARE!”**  
**“Okay fine... no one is explaining...**

Anyway, 

  
Fifteen minutes later, Rose and I were on the escalators in _John Lewis_ I had finally managed to convince her to go after wandering around Liverpool One ***** for a solid hour. We’d decided not to go to the theatre, because Rose said she wanted to go shopping instead, because she's Rose. I needed new headphones anyway, so the Doctor took some money from a nearby cash machine and gave the money to Rose (because I'm apparently untrustworthy) whilst the Doctor wandered off by himself to do... Doctor-y stuff again. Probably.

We agreed to meet up at John Lewis in two hours. When we arrived the Doctor was nowhere to be seen. I wasn't bothered because this always happened, so I stood next to the entrance, listening to music with my new earphones. I spotted another Lambanana nearby. Rose was agitated and kept pacing back and forth.

Fifteen minutes later, the Doctor still hadn't returned and Rose was really starting to get worried, more worried than me, in any case, because it got to the point where she literally walked over to me and snatched my earphones out of my ears and threw them aside.  
"Wha- I paid fifty quid for those!" I protested.  
"You didn't pay anything!" Rose snapped, "We need to look for the Doctor, he's not picking up his phone."  
"Of course he's not picking up, he's probably occupied doing... Doctor-y stuff... I dunno. Calm down he'll be back eventually."  
"Anyna!" Rose glared then she paused, "Hold on, is this another one of those times where you know what's going to happen because you saw it on the TV or something?"  
"Oh, uh, no. I've no idea what's gonna happen, this isn't an actual episode. Doctor Who never goes anywhere but London (and Sheffield) which is really annoying so it's basically how I know it's not an episode. It's actually really frustrating that things only ever happen in London, I mean, there are other places in the universe!!! Oh wait don't they go to America next season? That'll be -Uh, Sorry." I said noticing Rose's furious face.  
"I'm going to look for him." She said firmly and turned round to start walking in a random direction.  
"Hey!" I called after her, "How do you know he's that way?!"  
"I don't!" She yelled back. I ran after her.  
"Where is he?!?!" Rose was muttering looking around us, agitated.  
"He'll be fine- he's the Doctor."  
Rose gave me a look.  
"What?" I questioned  
"Wait," Rose said stopping in the middle of the street causing someone to nearly bump into us.  
"Watch where you're going!" They called out. Rose ignored them.  
"The Lamba- sheep thing- the Doctor was looking at it wan't he? What was near the sheep thing?" She paused to think, "The mirrors!" She didn't wait for me to reply, she just suddenly sprinted towards the mirrors and the perfume shop.  
"Urgh!" I groaned, "I hate running! I'm a swimmer! Not a runner!" I snatched up the earphones from the pavement and ran after her.

Urgh I hate that line, not using that again. Even if it's true. Sorry.

It also didn't occur to me to apparate. Because I was stupid. And still am.

Rose was on her hands and knees inspecting the behind the mirrors when I arrived, clutching my side with a stitch, obviously, because that always happens. Because I was stupid and didn't apparate.

"I don't understand, they're just those silly mirrors you get at the fair in like a haunted house or something," Rose muttered, "There's no secret doorway or portal thing...Why would the Doctor be suspicious of..." she looked up and caught sight of the Lambanana with its purple and pink patterns, as well as a clown nose and mouth, in its reflection.  
"I thought you were on about the Lambanana, not the mirrors." I panted, confused. I mean, i'm always confused but- anyway.  
"So did I... but I thought...never mind."  
She let another old man walk past, then walked over to the statue. I looked back at the mirrors then walked as slowly as possible over to join her again.  
Rose was stood a little distance away from it, so I carried on walking forwards, thinking she was just hesitant, but she suddenly flung out her hand to stop me from going forwards any further and my breath caught.  
"Don't move." She told me out of the corner of her mouth.  
I looked at her, then back at the Lambanana, then back at Rose again.  
"Wha-"  
"-I swear I just saw it move its head." She answered quietly, still staring at the statue.  
I looked at the Lambanana. It looked pretty immobile to me. Then again, so did Weeping Angels.

Oh my gods I hate those things. You know though, I have a question. If you put like fake eyes on some glasses or something then look at a Weeping Angel and close your eyes, will they be fooled or not? I've never gotten round to asking the Doctor that actually,"

" **Um, so why is this relevant?"**  
**"I don't know, shush,**

There was a bench nearby, where a lady was sat, tapping away at her phone. I realised it was the same lady that had given me an odd glance before lunch. Very eerily, the Lambanana turned its bright yellow head and looked right across at the lady on the bench.  
"We need to warn that lady in case it's dangerous." Rose whispered to me urgently. I wasn't listening because I had just noticed something that sent icicles down my spine. The Lambanana had the red and blue tattoo on its forehead.  
Rose crept forward. The lady on her phone didn't notice anything and carried on typing furiously. People around us continued to hurry past unaware of me and Rose, standing petrified in the middle of the street directly facing a deeply disturbing Lambanana.

Also, now that I thought back, I was sure this Lambanana hadn't been there before.

The Lambanana slowly moved its head again, but this time looked directly towards us. Rose and I froze.

There was a split second where everything went quiet. The smell of perfume seemed to suddenly heighten and all I heard was Rose's quickened breathing beside me. I looked sideways to try and make eye contact and found her fixed on the Lambanana that was still staring at us intensely, with her mouth slightly open.

Oh my gods I legitimately hate it when she does that she looks like a frog, I mean honestly! she seems like a better version of Kristen Stewart! I'm sorry moving on.

Finally, the Lambanana turned its head away again and Rose let out a sigh of relief. Before she could do anything else, the Lambanana unexpectedly distorted and warped into, you know what I don't even know what it was, but it changed shape as though some invisible hands were kneading dough, and within seconds had seized the lady on the bench.

The phone (A blue _iPhone_ 5c if anyone's interested- sorry) clattered to the floor. The lady didn't have time to scream. By the time she looked up to see whatever had grabbed her, her skin was turning bright yellow. Rose and I watched in horror as the woman's body suddenly morphed, the face stretching into a pointy yellow end and the rest groaning and straining to mutate into the front part of a Lambanana. Before I even had time to blink, the statue had vanished. The original one, the clown Lambanana, turned solid again and moved its head to face us.

By the way, nobody else around us seemed to notice anything different. Why do they _never_ notice?

Anyway, I conveniently managed to convince myself that my legs could most definitely move and were not a sad puddle of unset jelly.

Jelly jelly, not jam, Percy. Wait what do you call it? Oh! jello, jello, my legs were unset jello. That sounds so weird saying that, moving on.

I leapt out, grabbed Rose's hand and snapped my fingers quickly.

We arrived in the Tunnels hovering above the black hole we'd just come through and I looked around to try and find the way out of that part of Liverpool.

Rose, because it was her first time in the tunnels, looked around slightly baffled, then reached down to try and touch the bottom of the huge tunnel surrounding everything. I watched out of the corner of my eye, as she grasped around to try and get a hold of something but found nothing. I don't actually know what it's made of. It's not magic, because if it was, then you'd feel a tingly sensation vibrate up your arm.

"Yeah, there's nothing there, I don't think." I told Rose as she extracted her hand.  
"Then... what are we standing on?"  
"Absolutely no idea." I replied.  
"So this is how you travel then?" She asked looking around in satisfaction. I was back to searching for the right black hole at this point so only vaguely heard her.  
"Yup."  
"Black holes can lead to other worlds then..." Rose murmered.  
"What?"  
"One time, the TARDIS landed on a space station on a planet orbiting a black hole- the Doctor told me black holes did nothing but destroy and consume everything they sucked into them. He said there was no escaping, that no one had ever lived to tell the tale. I guess that's not always the case."  
I gulped and hoped none of the black holes in the Tunnels were like that.  
"You should bring the Doctor up here." She added  
"How do you know it's 'up here'?" I murmured only half hearing the sentence "Aha! This one? Mm no maybe not, I don't trust it..."  
I turned the other way.  
"How do you know which one to go through?" Rose asked  
"I don't," I admitted, "That's why I have the Storbo, but i'm trying to learn."

I wasn't, I was just trying to look impressive.  
“- this one!" I decided suddenly pointing to a hole above Rose's head making her jump, "Come on."

I grabbed her hand again and dragged her through.

Oh no, I remember this, this was bad...

We arrived in the middle of New York near a smashed building. I recognised where we were immediately because Thor  
was on a skyscraper shooting lightening (not possible but whatever), the Hulk was on some building and some weird alien metal caterpillar almost beheaded us as it passed over our heads to maul Iron Man, on the other side, to death. Rose and I ducked.  
"Okay!" I gasped recovering from the unexpected decapitating flying alien, "Wrong black hole!"  
Rose gawped at the flying alien caterpillar and and Natasha fighting Chitauri on the left.  
"Time to go!" I panicked and grabbed Rose's hand again.

"Okay! Plan B." I said when we were back in the Tunnels and brought out the Storbo.  
"What world was that?" Rose asked, dazed.  
" _Marvel_ \- uh- you don't need to know." I told her and hurriedly typed in the Doctor's world into the Storbo before pressing search.  
"Okay." Rose shrugged.  
I cursed as the Storbo set course for the same place we'd left a couple of minutes ago.  
"That Lambanana thing can't follow us here can it?" Rose asked nervously after a while.  
"Um..." I said only partially hearing what had just been said, "I dunno..." then trailed off again to tap one of the items that came up on the Storbo and memorised the black hole we had to go through.  
"Anyna..." Rose started.  
"Yeah?" I said, but the laser board suddenly flickered out. I looked up to see why Rose had slashed through it and sighted a great yellow and pink statue with a pointy end hurtling towards us at an uncontrollable speed.  
"Uh oh." I panicked  
"Anyna what do we do?"  
"I don't know!" I cried, contemplating the tunnel, searching frantically for the right black hole. The Lambanana was approaching faster and faster the red and blue tattoo getting larger and larger and glowing more brightly than ever.  
"Anyna! There's got to be something you can do!"  
"I don-t I don't..." but I trailed off because right before our eyes, the Lambanana started to fade. Slowly but surely, leg to head the Lambanana vanished into thin air until the only thing left was the glowing symbol on its forehead.  
"What- what happened?" Rose asked, as the tattoo disappeared too.  
"I don't know," I told her, "Come on, I think it's this hole." I led her over to a hole just above our heads. I indicated how Rose should jump then watched her trainers disappear. I looked behind me for any sign of the Lambanana. There was nothing but the swirling hum of the tunnels and the sparkling substance beneath, full of nothing. I jumped up and followed Rose through the black hole.

We materialised next to an old church- looking thing and after Rose's comment of: "Why can you see it's empty on the inside?" I realised we were next to the bombed- down church. ******

Rose walked forwards to get a better look but, to my horror, she screamed and the floor suddenly gave way taking her feet from underneath her and enveloping her into the earth.

"Rose!" I panicked, petrified she'd been killed before she had to be, and leaned over the gaping hole in the grass to try and see where she was.  
Rose was nowhere in sight, but an eery purple glow stared back up at me.  
"Anyna!" I heard an echoey voice call out and I jumped again, "Come and look!"  
I sighed in relief.  
Then, with a huge amount of regret, I lowered myself down the into the creepy purple hole in the ground.

I found Rose in a room full of wires and flashing white screens where the purple eery glow that i'd seen before was being emitted from a strange looking computer in the corner.  
"Look at this." Rose breathed without greeting me, but handing me a small, plain, blue helmet with two eye holes and no mouth.  
"What do you think it is?"  
"It's a Sontaran helmet." I said obviously recognising the familiar thin slits of the eye holes, "Haven't you met them yet?" Rose looked at me like she hadn't.  
"Neither have I," I told her, "But I saw them on telly, funny looking aliens, they look like potatoes. I like them though, they're funny. All about war and stuff."  
Rose looked at me like that wasn't funny, but then her faced turned into one of realisation.  
"Anyna, remember what the Doctor said about the bombed-out church?"  
"Um, no?" I said timidly.  
Rose sighed.  
"He said he had to stop a Sontaran invasion last time he was here, remember?"  
"Oh yeah!" I cried, "But wouldn't their ship, or whatever this is, have gone by now?"  
"Obviously not," Rose said, "Unless it's the Sontarans that are responsible for that Lambanana thing."  
"I'm not sure..." I said, "It's not really their thing... I mean, I dunno what their thing is, but it doesn't seem Lambanana-ry..."  
"And why would a race of war- seeking aliens want to turn people onto pieces of art anyway?" Rose answered her own question. She gazed around at the screens in the room. The white light hurt my eyes and gave me a headache.  
"What is this?" Rose muttered, she leaned in closer to one of the screens, "Whoever's done this, they're all over... Look, Cheshire have got rhinos, London, those weird flamingoes we saw around last week..." She trailed off.  
"I remember those rhinos. Our Primary school got to make one- I remember feeling upset because I wasn't chosen to paint it." I commented  
"Anyna," Rose said ignoring me, "I think we've found their base."

We didn't have time to dwell on it because suddenly a very familiar voice cried: "Aha!" From out in the corridor. Rose and I looked at each other, then Rose sprinted out of the corridor towards the source of the Doctor's voice.  
I only just saw Rose's blonde hair flick out of view as she turned a corner, and I followed her through but stopped quite suddenly when when I caught sight of yet another Lambanana standing on my left of the room. A squeal started to rise up in my throat but I held it back.

The Doctor was stood in the middle of the room with his glasses on and two wires in his hands, his sonic in his teeth and a small apparatus on a table behind him. Next to him, a small figure was sat on the floor (with all four eyes- oh yeah it had four eyes as well by the way) with several wires surrounding it.  
Its skin was bright green, its hair long but straggly, it was wearing what looked like some smart wetsuit all in one thing, with a few controls on the right hand side, where we'd normally put a side pocket.

"Doctor!" Rose exclaimed.  
"Rose! Hello! Brilliant timing! Have you brought the earphones?" The Doctor asked us both, looking up.  
Rose looked at him incredulously.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Who's this?" Rose asked folding her arms across her chest and indicating towards the creature on the floor.  
"Agent 5." The creature croaked before the Doctor could answer,"

**Someone snorted.**  
**"What?" I asked.**  
**"Nothing, it was just the voice you made." More laughing followed. I blushed.**  
**"Okay, I can't keep that up, I'll just describe what it sounded like,**

You know when you get those people who talk in a continuous voice in way so like their voice sounds the same the while way through and there's no up or down in it? Well Agent 5 took it to extremes. Their voice was a high pitched consistent beeping car alarm that grated on the nerves a little bit. It was also as though they were running out of battery or something because their voice was hoarse, tired and broken.

Moving on,

We waited for Agent 5 to elaborate, but he didn't so the Doctor filled us in.  
"Agent 5 this is Rose and... Anyna."  
"Oh wow thanks, Doctor." I sulked  
"Nice to meet you." Rose said giving Agent 5 a quick smile.  
"Agent 5 nodded back. I thought it wouod be a good time to mention the lamabanana in the room so I nudged Rose and told her,  
"Um Rose... there's a Lambanana right there." I said to her  
Rose stepped backwards . "Doctor I need to tell you something about the lamba-"  
"-Lambananas yep, they're shape-shifting pieces of art witht eh intention of taking over Planet Earth." The Doctor said as if it was the most sinplest thing in the world  
" _What_?" Rose cried.  
"Agent 5 pass me that wire." Agent 5 picked up a yellow wire and handed it across to the Doctor, "Did you bring the earphones?" He repeated.  
"What earphones?" Rose cried, "And where have you been!?"  
"The ones Anyna was going to get!" The Doctor said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world and ignoring Rose's other question.  
I looked pointedly at Rose who rolled her eyes in response. I reached into my bag to summon them.  
"So, um, presuming you already know about the Lambananas and haven't been turned into one, can you tell us what the situation is? And why you needed earphones?" Rose asked  
"Oh! Agent 5 is from the planet Euniphopsia. Long story short, Agent 5 is here becayse of the Lambanas, something about another Euniphopsin going rogue. Point is, he knows how to stop an invasion."  
"An invasion?" Rose repeated as I handed the earphones to the Doctor.  
"Yep, and it isn't just Lambananas, they've spread across the country."  
"That will explain what we saw in the other room!" Rose realised.  
"What room? Which room?" The Doctor asked.  
"The room next to the entrance." Rose told him, puzzled. The Doctor looked at Agent 5.  
"There is no room near the entrance." Agent 5 said.  
"Pretty certain there was," I said, "You jump down the hole near the bombed- out church-"  
"The bombed- out church?"  
"Did you not come down the hole near the bombed- out church?"  
"No, we came through the entrance."  
Rose and I looked at each other.

Five seconds later, the four of us stood in the room with the flashing screens whilst the Doctor examined and commented on everything.  
“Rose, you are brilliant!” The Doctor cried. Agent 5 didn't say much, except go over to the funny looking computer I'd seen on arrival.  
"Doctor," Agent 5 crosked, "This is the computer." The Doctor nodded.  
"Uh what? Computer? What for? What’s so special about the computer?" I asked.  
"Ooh look! Yorkshire have giraffes!" The Doctor cried excitedly, "I love giraffes."  
"I don't," I said. "They're not very nice animals, see, they seem to think if you're smaller than them, then you're not worth talking to."  
"Oh yeah? Well, I once met a giraffe who got his head stuck inside a fence," The Doctor said matter-of-factly, "He seemed fairly nice,” he paused then, "The machine!" The Doctor sprinted back towards the other room. We followed him.  
"Anyna, quick, connect that wire to the back of the machine!" He instructed.  
"What? But I-"  
"-Rose, hold this!"  
"-ok, but Doctor-"  
"-Agent 5, the lever!-"  
"Okay, on three." The Doctor looked over at us carefully, "One, two ... three!" He pulled the lever and The apparatus buzzed into life. A pouch of liquid attached to my earphones and what looked like another Sontaran helmet, bubbled and then we were plunged into darkness. The machine glowed with a light I had never seen before. It had a purple tinge to it and hurt to look at. I looked away.  
"Test 644- failed." Agent 5 spoke up. Someone, i'm not sure who, switched off the apparatus and the lights csme back on.  
"What do you mean failed?" Rose asked, “What are we looking for?”  
“There’s a code," Agent 5 declared, “The Eufinop set up this base forty eight years ago."  
"What? I thought this was a Sontaran base?" The Doctor asked.  
"No." Agent 5 said as if that explained everything.  
"You just can't stop talking can you?" the Doctor said sarcastically raising his eyebrows. Agent 5 looked at him, confused.  
"Never mind.” the Doctor said.  
"Agent 456 set up this base to wipe out all life on this planet. If we find the code, it will shut doen the system for good and expose the rogue, Agent 456 so I can take him back to Eufinopsia."  
"Did you just say, 456?" The Doctor asked.  
"Agent 5, how do we find the code?" Rose asked gently.  
"With this!" The Doctor pointed to the apparatus over on the right.  
"What does it do?" Rose questioned.  
"Our research has found that the code has been written in quis ink on the side of a statue."  
"Ah so that's what the Lambananas are for!" The Doctor realised  
"What's quis ink?" I asked  
"Ink that can only be seen under a UV light, invisible ink basically, but this ink comes from a certain animal which lives on Euphinopsia. Amazing creatures, they can only be found in a crystal lakes and their lifespan can be up to five thousand years!" The Doctor explained.  
"So you think the code that we need to stop a mass invasion is written in invisible ink on the side of a Lambanana and the machine's going to find it?" Rose summarised.  
"No, the machine is our UV light, we need to find the Lambanana."  
"So what do we do?" Rose asked eventually.  
"We need a plan!"  
"Urgh I hate planning." I moaned.  
"Okay, we need more Lambananas. Rose, you and Agent 5 stay here with the machine. Anyna, I need you with me for we need that disappearing trick you do, it'll be quicker."  
"Apparation!" I groaned,  
"Allons-y!"

Um so that was fun, The Doctor and I spent the rest of the afternoon scanning Lambananas with his sonic screwdriver and apparating them back to the base.  
  


When I rejoined the Doctor again, he was doing exactly what i'd imagined he'd be doing, circling a striped green and orange Lambanana and inspecting it closely.

Except he did also have an ice cream in his hand, which I didn't expect. Anyway.

"It didn't work." I told him.  
"That's because it's actually this one." The Doctor confirmed. I looked at the Lambanana. Once again, I wasn't so sure.  
"Okay..." I sighed, "I'll take it back now, but where'd you get your ice cream from? I want one!"  
"Over there, you can't have one now though, they're shut, it's five o'clock."  
"Dammit!" I cursed and looked over to where the Doctor had pointed. Sure enough the shutters on the shop were shut and the sign on the window read: " _closed_."

However, the moment I looked over at the shop, my eye caught sight something standing on the curb just a couple of metres away from the shop. It was another Lambanana, blue and red, with something very familiar on its forehead.  
"Doctor..." I started turning to him, "I think that's the Lambanana we're looking for."  
"Where?" The Doctor asked coming ver to look.  
"It's definitely this one." I said firmly. Was this what the tattoos were for? To help out? Or was it a trick? Was this the rogue Euphinopsin we were trying to avoid?  
"How do you know?" The Doctor asked, getting out the sonic and beginning to scan it.  
"I just do." I told him, my heartbeat quickening.  
"Mmm it could definitely be this one, the readings are very strange..."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Doctor!"  
"Right! Yes! Take this one, I'll meet you back at the base." He said  
"Okay." I answered and clicked my fingers.

Theh Lambanana did not fade or attack or disappear this time. I found the right hole, (i'd been through the same one so many times by now I didn't need to check the Storbo) and pushed him through.

As soon as I landed Rose ran in.  
"Finally! Where's the Doctor?"  
"he said he'd meet us back here."  
"That's the one.” Agent 5 said coming over, ”Bring it over to the machine, quickly!"  
"Wait, I think we should wait for the Doctor!" Rose insisted.  
”No need!” the Doctor panted running into the room, "Switch it on Agent 5! I think we've found the code. Also, not to panic anybody, but I might have also found the rogue Euphinopsin. And he might sorta be on its way right now...”  
"What?!?" Rode cried incredously, but Agent 5 pulled the lever and we were plunged into darkness again. The Lambanana’s red and blue tatoo glowed brightly through the darkness and The machine’a UV light shone onto the red and blue Lambanana illuminating a black handwritten number on its neck. **42**.  
"That’s it!" Agent 5 cried, "That’s the code!"  
"Ssh!" The Doctor hissed as a crash suddenly came from the entrance. There was a low groan and then a shufflnig noise that grew louder and louder and louder. My heart jolted.  
"Quickly! Anyna, get Agent 5 to the operating room, he'll know what to do, we'll distract Agent 456, go!" The shuffling noise turned into another growl and then clattering and banging.  
"Wait wait wait! No offence, but I do not want to show Agent 5 the Tunnels!" I protested pleadingly.  
"There's no other choice!" Rose whispered, "go!  
I really _really_ did not want to do this and desperatly wished i'd perfected apparation already. Regardless, there really was no other option, so I grabbed Agent 5’s hand and clicked my fingers. I made sure Agent 5 only got a short glimpse of the Tunnels and we soon landed in the operating room. Agent 5 rushed to the computer. The shuffling noise had stopped and I couldn't hear anything except Agent 5’s urgent typing. The occasional screech could be heardbut other than that-I hoped the Doctor and Rose were okay. Behind me, Agent 5 was typing password after password into the computer furiously.  
"I've got it!" He said as a purple screen with two white boxes flashed up, "here we go." As soon as Agent 5 pressed enter, red lights began to flash and an alarm blared loudly.  
"It's done, let's go!" Agent 5 yelled over the noise. We ran towards the door but halted in our tracks, in the doorway was the yellow Lambanana we had see when we’d first arrived. Agent 456. I swore. Agent 5 and I started to back away.  
"You!" The Lambanana in the doorrway suddenly hissed looking directly towards at Agent 5, "You betrayed me! Traitor!" It screeched. Agent 5 flinched.   
“I’m sorry Jaob." He said and looked at the floor. Then with a quick flash of its neck it turned to face me. My heart jolted.  
"It will be completed." It screeched, in a voice that tore my ears apart on top of the blaring alarm. What was it talking about? I tried to think of a spell I could perform in case it came to it, but my brain kept flicking between " _oh my gods i'm going to die"_ and "alohamora _won't flipping work, what's the other spell?_ " I thought about how the clown Lambanana had disappeared in the Tunnels previously. I wondered if that would happen again- but I couldn’t get close enough- I considered using the Holding Spell, but I wasn't sure if I could carry it off-

\- the Holding Spell? You know! the one- you don't-oh my gods you don't know anything, guys I think we'll have a pretty easy job getting out of this one.  
I'm just saying i'm just saying!"

**"Okay, I would agree if she hadn't murdered people in front of us in cold blood." Alex or Harry or Percy commented**  
**but she literally doesn't know any Fa spells like at all, like, who doesn't know how to do the Fa version of the '** _accio_ **' spell? Like every Fa i've ever met has been able to do it! It's pretty much what establishes the Fa society! It's such an easy spell to learn as well- like-"**  
**"-I want to know why these spells don't have names and you have to keep referencing which one you mean with our terminology." Harry, (at least, I guessed it was Harry) said.**  
**"I was just wondering the exact same thing. I'm pretty certain normal people call it telekinesis." Alex or Percy or Harry stated.**  
**"Pfft. Normal people." I snorted**  
**"What?"**  
**"What?"**  
**"What?"**  
**"Well this is awkward..." someone said voicing my exact thoughts (I guessed it was Percy).**  
**"Agreed, let us continue." Gila said,**

"Okay so,

Then, out of nowhere, a voice yelled: "Now Agent 5!" I heard the buzz of the sonic, Agent 456 screeching and then Agent 5 lunged forwards with an odd metal device. He clamped it against the Lambanana’s neck and stepped backwards. The Lambanana's form flickered and the blaring lights seemed to flash and grow louder and louder to reveal a Euniphopsin like Agent 5 on the floor, looking pretty defeated. The Doctor and Rose came out from behind.  
"It's over." Agent 5 told Agent 456 leaning over him.

Later, Agent 5 thanked us repeatedly (especially the Doctor) and invited us to dinner just before he left but the Doctor and Rose said no (I wanted to accept the offer) so Agent 5 accepted that and let us go. Agent 456 was at the bottom of Agent 5's ship and pretty well secured. Before he left, the Doctor stopped Agent 5 and said something to him, I was on Pinterest so wasn't really paying attention but Rose asked me if I could read their minds to find out what they were discussing. I told her I had no idea what she was talking about, to which she gave me another exasperated look. Then, we waved Agent 5 off and walked back to the TARDIS.

After Agent 5 had gone, we found out that most of the Lambananas in Liverpool had gone, as had the rhinos in Cheshire, the penguins in London and the giraffes in Yorkshire. However one Lambanana remained in Liverpool. Someone had decided it was a true piece of art and started a project of it. _Superlambanana_ it was called, or something like that- I don't know.  
The Doctor said: "Ah, you humans." Whereas I said: "So that's what they're actually for!"

The Doctor says he still visits Agent 5 sometimes and has asked if i'd like to go and see him too and have that dinner he invited us to, but whenever we make plans to, things always get in the way and we both end up too busy to go and visit, so that's never actually happened.

Anyways. That was kind of nice that episode. I mean the aliens didn't die and neither did the humans, also, no mass invasion, so, bonus- right?

**_* Liverpool One is the shopping centre in Liverpool, England’s city centre. It takes up 42 acres of land and was built on top of Paradise Street, a derelict housing area that fell into disrepair after the deindustrialization of the late 1900s_ **

_**** St Luke’s church, more commonly known as the bombed- out church, stands at the top of Bold Street in Liverpool, England. It was badly damaged in the Liverpool Blitz of 1941 during World War II, and it remains as an empty shell as as a memorial of those who died in the war.**_  
————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis amigos!  
> Sorry for the long chapter againn...  
> So? Any thoughts? Did the Doctor sound Doctor-ey? Did he not?
> 
> Oh, credit to my sister for Agent 5's species' name.  
> Anyways,  
> *sings*  
> Disclaimers!!!  
> Russel T Davies and the BBC: Doctor Who is not mine  
> Anthony Horowitz: Alex Rider is not my character  
> Rick Riordan: Percy Jackson not my character  
> J. K Rowling: Harry Potter is not my character
> 
> You can find this fanfiction on Instagram @btpfanfiction_42 and Archive of Our Own!
> 
> I’ll see you all in next Sunday’s chapter! Hopefully...  
> Stay safe!  
> Adios!  
> ~Catog67


	19. Thank you, Mr Bean

Towards the end of Fifth Year at Hogwarts, Amy joined me and Don on our traditional Ice Cream Wednesday, but instead of getting up to mischief, well, accidental mischief, we never actually intended for things to go the way they usually did, we sat in our usual spot, under Flyn The Willow Tree and came up with about a billion ways to get rid of Umbridge.   
  
I had to go back to the Human World then, so we agreed that next time, we'd write a book on it and publish it everywhere. That was the only thing that kept me going through school.

Even though I couldn't really remember Hogwarts and lessons with the pink toad, my feelings of hatred were too strong to be forgotten and I had to deal with them for the entire day.

I sat in English writing in code to my best friend, Alexandra Doron, about Umbridge, because I felt, that seeing as she'd not yet read the Harry Potter's, I would educate her on Umbridge the Pink Toad. 

In Geography, I made Alexandra add a sly comment about Umbridge the Pink Toad at the end of every slide of our iMovie presentation about water conservation.

At lunchtime, I shaped my rice and korma curry into a pink toad (well, tried to) then ate it as viciously as possible.

Alexandra Doron decided it was probably time to make me stop when I attempted to graffiti a lovely painting outside the staffroom with a bright pink highlighter. She threw the highlighter in the bin, bought me a cake and sat me down. She told me to talk about something else to take my mind off Umbridge, but I couldn't, so she resorted to plan B which was to talk about _Sherlock_ , which she has watched, knows more about it than me, and always works. It was my mum's birthday that day so I didn't go travelling the worlds until the following day.

Back at Hogwarts, it was the evening we went to the Ministry to "Rescue Sirius, who didn't need rescuing and sadly died shortly after." So once again, I was in a depressed mood going back to the Realm.

Although I did get to see Bellatrix that evening so that was pretty awesome.

Don and Amy greeted me happily at dinner, then saw my face and asked what Umbridge had done this time. But I happily told them that it was the end of term. I told them about Fred and George's amazing escape and how we gave Umbridge to the centaurs and ran off to the Ministry to save Sirius on thestrals.

Anyway, time skip, that's all depressing, oh, by the way I actually did okay in my O.W.Ls, I only failed History Of Magic, so they weren't too bad.

Oh, and! I got an Outstanding in Ancient Runes! I was well chuffed!!

The following year was N.E.W.T year- fun! Not. I so regret taking six N.E.W.T.s. Word of of advice- don't take Alchemy. It's terrible. I should have listened to McGonnogall. Also, I had such limited choices on a career path to follow afterwards because of the Treaty- why would I waste my time on a subject that would be overqualified for the job I was aiming for? 

Oh the Treaty- it doesn't matter, it's just the accord that lets Fa work and/or study in Harry's world- it's not important- really.

Sorry sorry yes,

I spent the last week of the summer holidays with the Weasleys (that was first time Mrs Weasley had invited me by the way, I think it was because I blocked Lucius Malfoy's spell at Ron- it wasn't mentioned in the book).

Oh! I played Quidditch for the first time as well! I wasn't very good, I ditched the broom and used my wings at one point, but it still did no good. I enjoyed it though, it was fun.

You wanna know what I chose for N.E.W.Ts? No, me neither. I'm not telling you what they are, Gila- okay okay, they're just wizarding examinations, you take O.W.Ls first and then N.E.W.Ts. N.E.W.T is more advanced magic and you need that qualification to work in for example the Ministry as like, an Auror. You don't need to know what that is. The minimum the Ministry ask for is five N.E.W.Ts at Exceeds Expectations or above (never mind- it's a grade) which are usually either Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions-

\- Oh wait wait wait wait! I have to tell you that story about the bean in potions! No seriously- it's a classic! 

**"Oh no." Harry or Alex or Percy groaned from next door**.

“It was the day of our first N. E. W. T potion lesson (yes I obviously picked potions for N.E.W.Ts and, because it was also written about, I had to make a bit of a decision. Did I go for the Felix Felicis potion (liquid luck) and just stay up all night editing the pages, or did I just pretend I had no idea how to make the Armor- something I can't promounce it, the potion Slughorn wanted us to make?”

” **Armortentia." Harry called.**

“That- yeah did I pretend I had no idea how to make Armortentia and just go completely crazy? With a bit of a heavy heart, I knew i'd have to go for the second option, because I was already going to stay up all night to do Transfiguration homework which was due like last week on a spell that I can't do without Fa magic, so I was due to fail anyway and revision for my science mock on Monday. Which again, I couldn't do. 

Plus, I was due to go crazy anyway.

So that's what I had to do. Harry didn't say much on Malfoy, thankfully. Seriously Sixth Year was so annoying. All Harry did was talk about how Malfoy was a Death Eater. I mean, it was bad for Hermione and Ron, but for me, it was so hard just to keep myself from screaming: "I KNOOOWWW!!!" In Harry's face. Honestly, it's no wonder everyone in the Human World ships 'Drarry.' 

**“STOP WITH THE SHIP NAMES!" Harry or Alex or Percy yelled. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing out loud,**

"So anyway, because I was crazy about _Alex Rider_ at that point- that is such a weird sentence to say in front of Alex sorry- So I decided to use that to my advantage to tell them all about it. Because I would have done that anyway at some point in this year, so why not now? 

I walked into potions and sat next to Hermione. I zoned out of Slughorn's introductory speech because I already knew it anyway and then didn't react much when Harry and Ron came in late. When we got started on the potions, I was literally the only person in the room to not actually care about winning the Felix Felicis.   
"So, Harry I am reading like this seriously good book at the mo-"   
"-Anyna shut up I'm trying to read this writing. It's got scribbles all over it."   
"Read the scribbles. Can I see?"   
"What-" I cut him off and leaned over the bench to look at the worn-out book Harry was peering at, "Right, squash the bean. How do you do that? Does anyone have a hammer?"   
Harry rolled his eyes.   
“Hermione, can I borrow your silver knife?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.   
“So yeah, this book it's called _Alex Rider_ right it's amazing!! I'm still on what like Chapter Five but so far, it's like so good! There's this guy, right, called-"   
"-Anyna, shut up." Hermione advised,"

**"You're right, it does sound really weird." Alex or Harry or Percy said,**   
**"Yup anyway um,**

"No, but, Hermione, just listen because this guy is seriously awesome!" I was saying.   
“Anyna, we really don't care." Harry said.   
"Yes you do! Right, so, this guy called Yassen Gregorovich yeah he is like so cool! He shoots a guy in the head because he drpped a box, sure that was a bit stupid, but he's totally awesome!"   
"We'll have to come and warn whoever the main character is how annoying you are, then." Harry muttered.   
"Hey!" I protested.

Several minutes passed. My potion was not going well. I still only had boiling water and whatever the ingredient before that was (see, i've forgotten already) because this bean was proving to be really difficult to squash. I looked over at Harry's. His was absolutely fine. Obviously. Because he had Snape's stupid book guiding him.

-Oh I really hated _The Half Blood Prince_ , it was such an annoyingly frustrating year!-

After another three hundred attempts at squashing this very stubborn bean, and still not getting anywhere I decided to ask for the book again.   
"Dammit! Harry how do you squash the bean?" Nicely. Because i'm that kind of person.   
"Anyna, it was a miracle you got into potions." Hermione cried, exasperated looking over my shoulder at my bubbling green water. Thank you, Hermione, for putting that out there, I was so totally not offended at all.   
“Actually that's a good point, I have no idea how I got in. I think I only just scraped that E at O.W.L, you know. Because me and Snape are mates. Cheeses, this bliddy bean!"   
"How are you doing that?" Hermione demanded, having just seen Harry's (correct) potion.   
"Add a clockwise stir-"   
"No no! The book says counter-clockwise!"   
"Trust me Hermione, Harry's book is right. I'm not sure what the hell is wrong with them ones, I never found out in the book why the other books were lying, but it's wrong." Hermione gave me a look but Harry just shrugged his shoulders and carried on following the book.

-You know what i'm thinking. Why was Snape so thoughtless about where he placed his book? I mean, Snape's a clever guy isn't he? Wait no didn't he do that on purpose? Oh, I don't know-

Another five minutes passed.   
"Hey Harry," I started again, "That’s another thing about the book you know. The baddie in it keeps saying bliddy instead of bloody. I think I'm going to do that as well now. I hate this bean! I really need a hammer- you reckon Slughorn will lend me one?" I looked across at Slughorn hopefully who was tutting at Parvati and Lavender's potions on the other side of the dungeon, "Hmm, no maybe not. Argh stupid thing. Hey Harry you know-"   
"Anyna, you say 'hey Harry' one more time and I swear I will bliddy punch you in the face." Ron snarled. I couldn't help it. Seriously I couldn't. The moment was too funny. I snorted loudly and went into a small fit of giggles, only subsiding to say: "You said bliddy!" More laughing, "It's caught on!" Even more laughing, "You said bliddy!" The whole room had gone quiet for a moment wondering what on earth was so funny. Harry was still looking at his book and Hermione was trying to pretend this wasn't happening. Ron was scowling.

Eventually, I calmed down and the class looked away. I went back to my bean. But I got as far as picking up my knife again, before something occurred to me and I blurted it out before I could stop myself:   
"Ooh Alex is a reluctant spy do you reckon you can get reluctant wiza-"   
"ANYNA SHUT UP!" Harry, Ron and Hermione yelled altogether.

Yup. Too far. Every time. Ah well. 

“Alright alright I was just saying I reckon you could-"   
"Anyna! watch your bean!" Harry cried a little too late.

The bean slipped on the blade of the knife I was using and flew up into the air. Time seemed to slow down. Everyone other than Hermione watched as the bean soared over everyone's heads towards the back of the classroom. Hermione looked up from her potion just in time to see the bean smack Professor Slughorn on the head. It bounced off the back of his balding head onto the floor, where it rolled down a crack in the floorboard. For a second no one spoke. Then, Professor Slughorn, turned round to try and find the person who'd thrown it, but everyone had turned back to their cauldrons apart from me. Slughorn rubbed the back of his head, completely perplexed.   
"Oops," I winced,"Sozzles professor!" Slughorn frowned at me, disappointed. Harry sighed.

I think there was something wrong with that first bean you know, because the second time I tried with the new bean, I managed it. Unfortunately it wasn't enough for me to catch up because as soon as I yelled:   
"YESSSS!! MANAGED IT!! Whoop!" Harry finished his potion. So I decided to just give up and watch as Slughorn gave Harry the Felix Felicis potion.

Hermione reckoned somebody else would have got the Felix Felicis for coming close to the proper potion if Harry hadn't have had that book. I presumed she meant herself, but I didn't say anything because for all I knew, I definitely wasn't going to get the Felix Felicis because my potion was absolutely appalling. It's a shame, actually, now I look back, because I could have really used that potion to figure out where all those tattoos were coming from. 

That makes me wonder, actually, if there was no story to follow or be wary of, whether I would be friends with the people I am/ was friends with, or whether i'd have won that potion or not. Weird that isn't it, when you think about it? I blame the bean.

Actually, I kind of thank the bean because how else was I going to keep up with pretending that I didn't know how to do that Amortentia potion. Sorry, bean. You know what? I thank you, Mr Bean. I vow to never eat any form of bean ever again to honour your sacrifice. And i'm really sorry you got flung against the back of Slughorn's head. And-"

**Gila cleared her throat.**   
**"First sign of madness, thanking a bean." I muttered to myself.**   
**“Sorry?" Gila asked.**   
**"Nothing. Sorry, right, yeah,” There was a small pause, "Oh," I realised, "You want me to carry on."**   
**Gila rolled her eyes impatiently.**   
**“Right right, I knew that I knew that, I was just.... um...playing for time?"**   
**Gila gave me a look that said: "Yeah, and you totally knew how to squash that bean."**   
**So I decided it was best to just continue with the story.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut mes amis!   
> Ça va?   
>  If y'all actually interested in what Anyna got in her O.W.Ls, I have just published a bonus chapter in "Behind The Pages of BTP" (Wattpad) with short passages from when she was choosing her N.E.W.Ts as well. It doesn’t really add anything to the plot, so that’s why I didn’t include it. Actually to be fair, neither does this chapter really- oh well.   
> Anyways:   
> Disclaimers!   
> J. K Rowling: most of what you see above does not belong to me 😊   
> Rick Riordan: Percy Jackson is not my character   
> Anthony Horowitz: Alex Rider is not my book or character  
> The BBC, Steven Moffat and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle: Sherlock is not mine
> 
> You can find this fanfiction on Instagram @btpfanfiction_42 or Wattpad (Between The Pages)  
> Salut!   
> ~Catog67


	20. I Really Need To Remember Names

Ha! Then came the weirdest thing I will probably ever describe to you. Well it's not weird it's just... weird..."

**"-wow! Creative!"  
"Shut up! **

So um, this time, I was in um... _Stardust_. You know, _Stardust_? The film? Good film actually, directed really well, cool idea... I think it's a book as well! But i've never read it, the film's good anyway, you should watch it,"

**I nodded at Gila, "In fact I think we should-"  
"-we are not watching it now." Gila interrupted I made a disappointed face. She wasn't phased, **

"Fine. Just an idea. Dammit. I love that film so much. The actual world, eh not so much. It's better to watch it than actually be in it. I'll explain the plot to you because I know it's not very well known.

Um, okay, how do I explain this simply? Okay there's one main plot then three- technically four- but three, subplots that all lead to the main plot in the end, apart from the fourth subplot- never mind- they all kinda join up and make sense quite satisfyingly at the very end. See this is also why it was a good film.

So the first is that there's these seven princes (four are dead and three are left) who all want this special necklace, which if found, and turns red, means they become king, that their dying father has left them.

Then you get the second subplot which is the three witches (Macbeth, lol- sorry) and they're after the fallen star because they want be young and beautiful again.

Next, you get the third subplot which is Tristin and he's also after the star so he can give Victoria it as a present. 

Eventually it all ends up as everyone going after the star because it turns out she's also got the necklace- oh and in this weird world, she's also apparently turned human- because coincidences! So, the princes are now also after the star, so you've got these three subplots all after the main plot, the star and then there's then me, who's trying to work out where the hell those tattoos were coming from, i'm the fourth subplot. Ha ha! That's well cool! I'm a subplot! I'm important! I love this film! I'm sorry!

Um anyway, so when I found this particular weird thing, it was my first time visiting, and I conveniently appeared just as Tristin and the star- whats her name- um- Yvaine! Yvaine! Yvaine's her name, sorry, so they were meeting for the first time. I hadn't introduced myself to Tristin properly just yet either, so this was a very convenient time to do all the nice friendly introductions. "Hi my name's Anyna with an 'n' between the 'y' and the 'a'...." ecetera.

Turns out the two of them didn't really welcome my presence and Tristin was confused because he thought maybe I was the star because I had stars in my hair- and then Yvaine said:  
"Oh my god why the hell have you got stars in your hair!? Are they real? Oh my gods, they are! you're a cruel cruel person!" So then I had to explain that "it wasn't my fault, I was born with them, I didn't intentionally pin stars into my hair, trust me they're a pain when i'm brushing it out of my face" and then I received the 'weird look', as usual. 

Anyway, we eventually got onto friendly...ish terms and I joined them on their 'quest back to Victoria'. Which meant walking all the way back to the wall. Honestly my feet were hurting really badly we walked for so long. Did you know, it was theoretically a day. We were walking for pretty much a day. A day! A flipping day! When the sun came up, Tristin decided he wanted breakfast, so Yvaine and I trudged after Tristin, Yvaine still moaning because she's a moany-type person, to this nice little village.

There was a sweet little coffee shop- at least I think it was a coffee shop- on the corner but Tristin walked right past it and went to a funky looking tavern instead.

'Funky' is not a good adjective, I will never use that again.

Yvaine seemed to have noticed Tristin's ignorance too, because she groaned loudly and opened her mouth to point this out, but Tristin was already inside the tavern and poor Yvaine was dragged along. -oh, uh yeah, she was on a chain- a magic chain that doesn't break unless a unicorn decides to nudge it with its horn- So yeah, into the tavern we went. We joined Tristin at the bar (well, I did) who was ordering drinks and... bread? I think? I didn't hear that part. "....and two waters." Tristin added finally. The man, bearded and buff with frowny eyebrows, looked Tristin up and down. Tristin gave him his 'nervous smile' and swore in his head. Meanwhile, inside Yvaine's head, she was busy beating herself up about noticing the fact that his smile was cute.

The barman continued to sneer at Tristin like he was a disgusting piece of dirt on the floor. We waited in agitation.  
"Um, ok we'll just sit-down... here then..." Tristin said anxiously, giving the bartender an uneasy smile and then lead the way to a table in the far corner, as far away as possible from the bar. 

As we passed, the noise in the tavern seemed to quieten considerably, every face was on us. Tristin sat down first, facing away from the other people, Yvaine had to sit next to him because of the magic chain, so I had to sit opposite, facing the rest of the tavern which involved facing a bunch of scary looking men with plaited beards, huge muscles and greasy hair. Which was great.

"Well, that went well." Yvaine told Tristin sarcastically. Tristin gave her a look and they started bickering again. By this point, I was already fed up of the two of them arguing like an old married couple after that tediously long walk, so I was glad when the food came. 

Neither of us spoke whilst we ate, but as soon as the plates were cleared, Tristin got up and Yvaine immediately objected and they had another small argument until I interrupted and mumbled: "Come on, lets go pay." Tristin walked up (with Yvaine) to pay. They made for the door and I followed them. I looked back at the table, and suddenly realised that we were the only ones left in the tavern.

I looked over to the bartender. He was nowhere to be seen; everywhere was empty. A tense silence, only interrupted by the occasional beetle or ant scurrying past, filled my ears. I turned to Tristin and Yvaine to tell them I thought this was all slightly creepy, but they were already at the door. A voice suddenly spoke up:  
"Going so soon?" We turned round to find that the barman had suddenly appeared and was looking directly at us. I mean, it could have just been because we were the only ones there, but I wasn't so sure. His sleeves had been rolled all the way up so I could see all the tattoos that decorated his muscly arms. His black wiry beard twitched and his dark brown eyes glinted under the light above the wooden counter.  
“Leaving is not permitted." The bartender stated in his gruff voice. Then just like that, the door slammed shut right behind us. "What the hell? Let us out!" Yvaine said angrily, turning round and twisting the doorknob voicing my thoughts exactly.   
Tristin pushed at the door, that seemed a lot more solid than it looked. 

I was gazing at the man. I looked down at his printed arms and suddenly noticed a particular circular looking red and blue one on his right arm near the sleeve. My heart jolted and I started forwards, but before I could do anything, the bartender unpredictably slammed a huge fist down onto the underside of the bar and a tiny explosion erupted from underneath. Sparks flew, there was a high pitched crackling and the air suddenly began to smell of burning. Yvaine screamed and shielded her eyes, Tristin put up and arm to protect his face.

The door behind the bar that read _"Staff Only_ ' slammed open and several Cybermen clanging loudly and marching in time. "What the-"  
"-okay this is bad," I interrupted.  
“You don't say!" Yvain snapped.  
"You will not leave." The barman repeated.  
“De-lete." The first leading Cyberman said.  
"Um, run?" I suggested shakily.  
"WHERE TO!?!" Yvaine bellowed hysterically.  
"Um." I just said.

See, this is why stuff like this should only appear when the Doctor's around, because I never know what to do if i'm by myself!!

"De-lete!" The Cyberman blasted a shot of- um whatever they shoot? Weird electrifying things? I dunno, stuff that kills you- across at us and Tristin grabbed both of our hands and we dived out of the way.  
"What do we do?" Tristin asked urgently.  
"We have to head for the door." I told them trying to sound professional and failing miserably, "It's the only way out."

I was trying to be clever and Doctor-ey okay? 

“How are we supposed to get to the door when these things are at the door?!?" Yvaine screamed incredulously.  
"Ssh!" I hissed at her as a Cyberman's clanging rythem came to a halt directly in front of us.  
"GO!" Tristin hollered and we ran to the tavern door.  
"You shall not leave." The bartender said again and, out of the blue, another Cyberman walked right in front of us, causing me to stop quite abruptly in mid- run.  
"De-le-"  
"-STUPEFY!" I shrieked boosting my hands forwards in front of me and twisting the fingers on my left hand.  
The Cyberman was thrown backwards and crashed into the tavern door which splintered apart. Tristin recovered first. "Come on!" He exclaimed and pelted towards the door with Yvaine.

I ran after them, but something glittery caught my eye causing me to stop just a little way from the doorframe. I looked down at my feet and found the stupefied Cyberman on the floor spluttering and sparking. What had caught my eye, however, was its shoulder. I knelt down to get a better look, and realised what it was.

Frost, black, cold and glinting frost was slithering and crawling over the Cyberman's arm covering its metal face.  
"DE-LETE!" A Cyberman screeched from behind me and another burst of electrical stuff skimmed over the top of my head. The Cybermen had reached the doorway.  
“ANYNA COME ON!" Tristin yelled and I managed to get to my feet and race after him and Yvaine. I reached them both, then without asking, grabbed Tristin's hand and clicked my fingers. We apparated just outside the woods. 

"So that's what they do." I panted eventually to no one in particular, kneeling over, trying to get my breathing back to normal. "What the hell just happened?!!?" Yvaine demanded looking at me, "What did you do?!?!"  
"Apparation." I gasped, "Quickest way out."  
"Right." Yvaine managed, her voice sounding slightly higher than usual.  
”What the hell were those things?!!" Tristin gasped leaning against a tree trunk.  
"Cybermen," I told him grimly, "You won't know about them, they shouldn't exist in this world. I'm not sure how they got through, but they did."  
"No, I meant the holes in that weird magical- tunnel... thing, but those too." He said.  
"Oh, the holes are black holes that transport you into other worlds. You know, the story worlds I told you about before, _Harry_ _Potter_ , _Narnia_ ecetera." There was a small silence.  
"Hold on," Yvaine said eventually, "You had that that... trick up your sleeve this whole time, but you let us _walk_?!?"  
"Um..." I started.  
“Come on." Tristin muttered, and started to walk off. Yvaine gave me a cold glare and stumbled after Tristin. 

I looked back towards where we'd come from, then followed them, reluctantly. Was that scary enough? Feel like it was. Cybermen are actually so scary in real life, but they're like the annoying scary if you get what I mean-"

**"-no one gets what you mean, Anyna."  
"Shut up Alex."  
"It was Harry."  
“Well Harry, then! I don't know!"  
“So not Dementors basically?"  
“Yes, not Dementors because they're way, way more scary, but I mean like, the ones that are just annoying because they're boring and predictable and do the same thing every time, but they can still kill you so-"  
"-Remember when we revisited that episode with the Daleks and the Cybermen?"  
"Oh my gods, yeah that was so weird. I think I was more annoying than I usually am in that one actually..."  
"Yup!"  
"AT LEAST I ADMITTED IT!"  
"Continue!" **

After that, Yvaine met the unicorn and from that moment onwards it was all about George the unicorn. Yvaine ignored my presence and paid the utmost attention to George the unicorn, and only, George the unicorn. I decided not to protest this one time, and followed them both to that house thing the witch conjures like ages beforehand-

-yeah she does that, and she also turns a goat human and a guy into a girl- never mind, just go with it- 

-And went inside with Yvaine. The witch lady... person and Yvaine went off to have a bath so I waited on the sofa (i'd rejected her offer of tea, a bath and a bed to sleep in, because i'm clever) and you guessed it, went on _Pinterest_. Seriously that app should win an award for "The Best App for Procastination" sorry anyway,

I was halfway through a ranting comment on how amazing Emma Watson was, when Tristin and That Prince Guy (I can’t remember his name, either) knocked at the door. Tristin went to the stables or something, and the Prince Guy had a bath- I don't know why but anyway, I noticed something on the edge of the bath. It was same stuff as i'd seen on the Cyberman's shoulder. Yvaine and The Prince Guy seemed to notice too. The prince guy reached out for it, a frown on his face but I cried: "No! Don't!" And he stopped.  
"Why ever not?" He snorted I opened my mouth to explain where i'd seen it before, but the goat (Mark Williams A. K. A Mr Weasley if anyone's bothered) that had been turned human suddenly noticed the frost too and leapt down off the table, ran over and started trying to eat the frost.  
“Stop!" I cried in warning. To our horror, the frost on the side of the bath started to creep up and wrap around the goat, whose name was Jeremy, in human form. Jeremy bleated, his face starting to stiffen, his teeth sticking to the edge. The ice continued to slither all the way around Jeremy completely surrounding him until it was covering him entirely with the cold, black glinting ice. 

Then, as quickly as it had happened the ice crawled back and revealed a substance that looked like stone. The ice didn't get a chance to finish retreating, because at that unfortunate moment in time, the witch woman decided it was a good time to kill the prince guy- I really need to remember their names don't I?

And we didn't get a chance to figure out what substance the ice had turned Jeremy into or discuss it again, because we suddenly had another big problem of trying to avoid Yvaine getting her heart get cut out by Witch Woman.

Urgh, I swear that fire the witch conjured was Greek Fire or something, I can still remember the heat of it even now, it was so flipping hot, I swear if it didn't melt that black ice around Jeremy, I don't know what would have. 

Anyway, phew, that was tight, i'm telling you now, I was stressed, petrified and dying all at once! Far too many emotions- I can't deal with them.

Anyway, nothing else happened for the rest of the time I was in that film, I just sort of hung around, really, looking out for any more signs of tattoos or black frost- which there were none of anyway. I'd decided that was enough action for today, so typed into the Storbo to go back to the Realm and was soon out shopping in town for nice Fa food with Don. 

Ooh I think this was the day we gave up food shopping and went to the Tropical Fields for the afternoon actually! Oh my gods, the amount of oranges and passion fruits we stole from that place was ridiculous. I'm honestly surprised I managed to eat that many.

I told Don all about the tavern, the Cybermen and the black frost in Stardust, and we had a half an hour debate on why the frost was black whilst sitting on the top of a mango tree called Mambaella.

The night before I had to go back to the human world, I was lying in bed researching the appearance of the Cybermen on the Storbo and my _iPhone_ , because it was bothering me and I didn't really want any close calls like that again. The Storbo didn't seem to know why they'd turned up either, but I felt certain that it had something to do with the familiar circular red and blue tattoo.

I wondered what would happen if the Cybermen showed up at Hogwarts. Or even worse, the Hunan World. I shuddered and pushed those thoughts away. And then, if the Cybermen could travel through the tunnels, then what would stop a Dalek from getting through? Or a Weeping Angel, or the Vashtanerada or even a Dementor? How did I know these things were not already through? 

I breathed in deeply and checked the time and found I only had six hours until I woke up in the Human World. I went to close the Storbo down with the small 'X' in the corner of the laser board, and almost screamed. 

The laser board flickered and went out and the strip of luminous metal flopped onto my duvet. 

I sat bolt upright in bed, switching on my lamp on the bedside table at the same time.

In the corner of the board, slightly above where the cross should have been, was the black frost.

CLIFFHANGEGEEERR!

sorry. Okay yeah yeah i'll move on.

————-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciaoo !  
> ACTUAL CLIFFHANGEEEERRR 😂  
> Thoughts on the Black Frost? Almost at midway, climax-point- thing! Yayyy! Anywayyysss see yous next chapter hopefully... and without further ado,  
> Disclaimers!  
> Matthew Vaughn: I don't own Stardust  
> The BBC and Russel T Davies: The Weeping Angels, The Vashternarada, the Cybermen or the Daleks or the episode "Doomsday" as referenced in the chapter, are not mine. J. K Rowling: Neither Harry Potter not the Dementors are mine  
> Rick Riordan: Percy Jackson is not my character  
> Antony Horowitz: Alex Rider does not belong to me 
> 
> For more, find the fanfiction on Wattpad or Instagram @btpfanfiction_42  
> A dopo!  
> ~Catog67


	21. Curse of The Cringe

The Storbo clattered to the floor and flickered out again. I glanced at my hands frantically. Had I touched it? I couldn't remember, was I turning to stone? I didn't know. My foot was going numb- was it happening already? That was fast- but wait it can't happen- oh it's okay it was just pins and needles. I sat on my bed for a good five minutes to try and get my breathing back to a normal pace. I looked at the Storbo on the floor. I took a deep breath and summoned a glove, tenderly picked up the Storbo and opened it up again. The black ice was still moving slowly across the corner of the board. I didn't know what to do. What would happen if the Storbo frosted over? Would I even be able to get back home to the Human World? That could cause a great many problems I really didn't want to think about. I had no other choice. I had to fix this before it got any worse. 

I tapped _Stardust_ again and was immediately transported to the Tunnels. I jumped down the black hole and landed in some sort of grand hall filled with hundreds of people all looking forward. I tried to see over their heads, but I was too small. I flew upwards and hovered above the heads instead. Tristin and Yvaine were sat side by side on thrones with crowns on their heads. I realised _Stardust_ had finished; it was the end of the story. I glanced around. How could time have passed so quickly? I apparated back into the Tunnels and sat down on the non-existent floor. I opened the Storbo. The frost had disappeared. I frowned-what was going on? I didn't want to take anymore risks so, just to be safe, I went back to the Human world.

The next time I woke up in the Tunnels, I immediately opened up the Storbo. There was still no sign of the black frost. I wandered towards the hole that was Hogwarts remembering I still had lessons before I could go back to the Realm. That was absolute chaos because, long story short, lessons were cancelled because Dumbledore died that day and Snape ran away. I wasn't very helpful; it took all my willpower not to defend Snape and I think I just spent the entire time either sobbing or annoying Harry.

" **Yup!** "

"I told Don about my issues when I went back to the Realm. He said it was probably nothing and it was probably just something the creators had missed out. When I told him about the cybermen, he paused before saying:  
"Maybe this is the Worlds way of testing you?"  
"Hmm, maybe." I replied.  
"Want to go to the Tropical Fields again?"  
"Nah," I told him, "Let's go back to the Arcus River again and get more ice cream."

After spending the afternoon with Don again, I tried to talk to Amy about it, but she wasn't having a good day; she was so stressed, she went straight to bed after tea.

I then spent two days back in the Human World and then went back to Harry's world. The Deathly Hallows had already started so I went with Harry, Ron and Hermione, of course, on their 'Horcrux Quest'- that was an awful sentence- sorry. I wasn't always there with them; but I was there when they went to the Ministry (Umbridge- grrr) and I helped Hermione cook, occasionally.

The majority of the time I was either in the Realm, in the Human World or travelling other worlds. I just couldn't stop thinking about the black frost. So I kept visiting world after world after world in the hope i'd find some more clues or black frost. But there was no sign of either. It was like they'd completely disappeared. Had I imagined it? Was it a dream? No, Tristin and Yvaine saw it too. The more I thought about it, the more confused I got.

Having just got back from the Human world, I decided to go visit Harry Ron and Hermione to see how they were doing. I arrived just after Harry and Ron's argument- so basically, they weren't doing well (it was a really awkward moment in time). I didn't really know what was going on at this point, (I realised after that it was the argument) so when Ron stormed past me and Hermione ran out after him, I tried to find ask Harry what had happened. He wouldn't tell me, so I just announced i'd brought hot chocolate and started making it in the kitchen.

When Hermione came back in, she said nothing to either of us and just sat in the armchair, curling herself up into a ball. I looked down at the mug of hot chocolate I was holding awkwardly and decided better of it. Harry gave Hermione some blankets and went to bed himself without saying another word to me. I did my best to comfort Hermione, until it was clear she just wanted to be left alone.

So I took the watch outside and drank the four mugs of hot chocolate I'd made. I wasn't very tired anyway. Plus it gave me time to try and figure out what was going on.

After that, there was all that confusing part with Bathilda Bagshot- I can't even remember what properly happened to be honest, just that she was actually Nagini (the snake Gila the snake- Voldy's pet snake) or something. I remember feeling really awkward when we visited Harry's parents graves- I didn't really know what to say or how to react. I helped Hermione with Harry- he was unconscious- I can't remember why- did we fall out of a window or something?"

**"Hermione apparated us out." Harry said.**   
**"Oh. Where did I get the window thing from?"**   
**"No idea." Harry sighed.**

"Oh! Talking of apparation! I'd managed to perfect wizard apparation! I don't like it. The Tunnels are better. Sorry, anyway,

I helped Hermione with Harry (and jumped every time he shouted something in his sleep. Hermione cried a couple of times, and again, I tried my best to comfort her and made quite a lot of hot chocolate but I don't know how much help I actually was.

Harry took watch that night. I didn't feel like going to the Realm, so I stayed over and slept in the sleeping bag I had brought with me on the floor of the tent. My dreams were full of random clips from the last time I visited the Doctor's world. I won't lie, most of my dreams always start off with some alien or creature i've met from travelling with the Doctor. Anyway, the red and blue tattoo symbol was the very last thing I saw before I woke up in a cold sweat.

The tent was dark- a fly was buzzing somewhere above me, but i couldn't work out what it was saying; my head felt too fuzzy. I heard Hermione's slow breathing from the lower bunk bed. I unzipped the sleeping bag and stood up. The room spun a little but I made my way into the entrance of the tent.

Harry was gone.  
I rubbed my eyes. Then slowly the panic started to creep in.  
"Harry?" I looked around. Nothing. Just snow and trees. My breathing started to quicken- where had he gone?

My mind raced, I tried to think- was this supposed to happen? Was it written about? Harry on watch- Harry getting that stupid Gregorovich vision- Harry having endless Voldy visions (i'm never using that again) Harry leaves his post when Snape sends the- oh! The silver doe! Gods. Was it already time for Ron and Harry to destroy the locket? Time passed so quickly!

I wondered if I should go after Harry, I was curious about the Silver doe and the lake. The lake! I had always remembered the description so well- but now all it reminded me of was falling in that frozen river in _Narnia_. 

I decided to stay and take over the watch instead. I turned back towards the tent but I didn't get as far as the entrance before I noticed something glinting on the snow. A long thin trail of black frost just above the snow leading into the forest. My heart dropped like a stone sinking to the bottom of a lake. Without thinking, I flew up into the air and started following the ice all the way to a tall pine tree where the trail stopped. I landed. I should have remembered my coat. It was really cold. The snow crunched beneath my feet as I examined the black frost.

Unexpectedly, I heard a scream and flew up into the air towards the sound of the noise. I looked down amd saw Harry and Ron were sat by the lake in the clearing- Ron with the knife in his hands and the locket on the snow completely destroyed. The moonlight shone over the destroyed locket. I hovered in midair, staring at it curiously until I noticed that that was where the black frost was coming from. Harry and Ron hadn't seen anything because Ron bend down to pick up the locket.  
"DON'T TOUCH IT!" I bellowed flying into the clearing just as Ron picked up the chain.  
"Anyna- what the-" Harry started.  
But Ron was staring at the black ice slowly creeping up towards his already cold hand. He didn't seem to be able to move. He was transfixed to the ice and wouldn't-perhaps couldn't-let go of the locket.  
"Ron?" Harry asked.  
"Ron! Drop the locket it'll freeze your hand off you dumb nutter!" I yelled urgently.  
“ _Expliarmus_!" Harry cried and the locket flew out of Ron's hand and fell onto the snow. Ron blinked and stared at the locket on the snow.  
"Anyna, what the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked  
“The black frost!" I exclaimed and bent down to inspect the locket. The black frost was still creeping over the face of it and slowly up the chain.  
"What is it that stuff?" Harry muttered, also inspecting the frost. I summoned my glove from my bag.  
"I have no idea. But i've seen it in a couple more worlds before this one- i'm going to get rid of it. Last time, a bunch of Cybermen turned up out of nowhere. I'll bring it back as soon as I get rid of the frost. It's a good thing I can apparate, i'm telling you now. You two had better get back to Hermione." I slipped the glove on an went to pick up the locket, but stopped.

The ice was now creeping onto the grass, slithering its way towards us. Ron, Harry and I started to retreat backwards slowly. "Don't touch the ice!" I told Harry and Ron.

I decided to try and melt it in the hope that in the very least, it would slow it down. I flung my right arm to the left and watched as a small fire erupted and spread over first layer the ice. Thankfully, the layer of ice underneath it began to melt I stood back up again, satisfied but as soon as I looked back down at the grass, the layer of ice underneath had solidified again and the top layer of ice had smothered my fire.  
"Dammit!" I cried in frustration as the ice went the solid silvery black it was before and continued to find its way across the grass.

"That is definitely not normal ice." Harry said unhelpfully. I reached for the Storbo in my pocket. Nothing. I tried the other pocket.  
" _Accio_ Storbo." A silence followed. The panic started ti build up in my chest. My throat closed up. Had I dropped it? Had I left it in the tent? No. I always had the Storbo on me.

See this is why I have a bag now. It is so much more logical.

"Guys! The Storbo's gone!" I cried,frantically and trying to summon it again.  
“Anyna," Ron warned and I turned to face him, "I think i've found more of that weird ice."  
With our backs to the edge of the lake, we stared at the ice, presumably from the trail i'd followed, creeping towards us through the bushes. We were trapped.  
"Anyna, what happens if the ice touches us?" Harry asked, wand at the ready again.  
"Um," I trembled, "I think you turn to stone. Or ice? I'm not sure."  
"What?" I braced myself to fight; adrenalin coursed through my body until all I could hear was my heartbeat thudding loudly in my ears. 

Slow, sarcastic clapping broke the tende silence between the three of us. I swung around, arms flailing, nearly hitting Harry in the face, towards the source of the noise. 

Sitting on a rock by the edge of the lake was a man dressed entirely in white, silver and very very pale blue. His skin was so pale it almost looked like snow. His hair was white and he had a beard that was so spiky and stiff it looked like icicles. The wings on his back were weird. They stretched out like an eagle's but then when you looked at the bottom part, where the usual soft smoothly fitted feathers were fitted, they were spiky icicles all jagged and rough. The man's eyes were silver. But a cold silver, not the kind that glittered and shone when it reflected sunlight, but the kind that made you shiver and think of the bitter coldness in a place like Antartica. His pupils were white, which were very strange against the silver. "Haven't you got it yet Anyna?" He whispered softly.  
“What? Ooh! oh yeah! I've totally got it! I totally know what you mean!" I cried.  
“No you don't." Harry said bluntly.  
"You're right, I have absolutely no clue what's happening." I admitted.

I'd watched too much _Nickolodeon_ at this point. I'm sorry.

"Well well," The man said, "So the famous Anyna can't figure it out. Not so clever after all are we?"  
“Er, question?" I started, "Since when was I famous and who the hell are you?"  
"That's two questions." The man said.  
"Am I bothered?"

Heh heh I copied this from the _Catherine Tate Show_. I love Catherine Tate, she's actually brilliant.

Sorry sorry yes, okay! The man slowly got to his feet and stood towering before us. Against the black of the night, due to the man's pale skin and brilliant clothes, he seemed to emit a white glow.  
"I am Jack Frost!" He puffed out his chest.  
“Sorry who? I've never heard of you before have either of you ?"  
"Nope." Harry said.   
"Well, i've heard of _a_ Jack Frost, actually" I said, "That saddo in those rubbish _Rainbow Magic_ series. You know, the guy who's always stealing them Fa necklaces or whatever."  
"Isn't that Muggle stuff?" Ron asked.  
"Yeah,” I said, "I didn't realise you were actually real." We turned our attention back to the man.  
"If _Harry Potter_ is real, then surely I can be too?" Jack Frost sneered.  
“Okay, he's got a point," I whispered to Harry and Ron who just rolled their eyes, "You still haven't answered my other question by the way. Since when was I famous?" I asked.   
“Anyna, you are known by everyone in the Færie- okay, that sounds weird- i'll just stick to saying Fa and the Realm. Okay let's start again- "Anyna, you are known by everyone in the Realm."

This just wasn't true- sorry, sorry

I winced. Harry sighed. The man smirked.  
“Anyna... The reluctant Fa." Jack frost suddenly waved his hand to the left and the Storbo suddenly materialised in his palm. "I presume you'll be wanting this?" He smirked. My heart dropped into the Marina Trench.  
"Flip! How the hell did you get hold of that?" I panicked.  
"I stole it, how else do you think I did it?"

I could just imagine him thinking: " _Okay, this girl really is stupid._ " Because that's also what i'm thinking right now.

“You know, Anyna, i'm surprised the Storbo isn't calling you," Jack Frost continued smirking, "Or was that just because you were pretending?"  
"Yeah sure, pretending." I nodded not taking any of what he said, my eyes fixed on the Storbo.  
"So you admit it? You were pretending? That day in the throne room in front of King Rubeous and your sisters? Ha! I'm not surprised-"  
"-How did you know about that? Were you spying on us?" I opened my mouth in mock-horror. I could not keep it in any longer. This man, Jack Frost whoever we was, this man had been stalking me for ages and then when he shows up it's because he wanted a Storbo.

Get one yourself! All you have to do is refuse to wear a dress and walk into the woods, sulking!

"No." I snapped. Jack looked as if he wanted to argue and he opened his mouth to do so but I got in before he could say anything, "No, I am not lying about being able to work it. You are going to end up destroying one of the worlds. No because you've been stalking me for ages, no because you have suddenly just decided to show up and demand to know how the Storbo works!"

Ah, i'm clever aren't I guys... that wasn't a question, it's called sarcasm.

Jack Frost looked at me right in the eyes. I did not loose eye-contact. The silence stretched until I couldn't bear it any longer. "Give it back!" I yelled, " _Accio_ -"  
"-oh no you don't." Jack Frost slashed a hand across and, out of the blue, a flash of white blinded my vision and I was whisked away from Harry Ron and the lake.

\----------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Cringiest chapter i've had to write so far. I was cringing with Anyna whilst writing this. Anyone else? 😂'  
> Thank you very much to all them people who've read this and put up with cringy Part 1!  
> Good news! To make Part 1 go faster, updates will be every Wednesdays and Sundays!  
> Also, I've just entered Webtoon's short story contest with my book: "Izzy's Jar"! If anyone has Webtoon you can go check it out! Although i'm afraid for some weird reason it doesn't turn you if you search it, you'll have to go onto Canvas, short story competition and browse submissions 🤷♀️ apparently it just takes a but of time to work 🤷♀️ I dunno.  
> Anyways!
> 
> Disclaimers:  
> J. K Rowling: Most of the above is not mine  
> Matthew Vaugn: Stardust is not mine
> 
> You can find this fanfiction on Instagram @catog67 (i changed the name lol 😂)  
> See you Wednesday maybe!


	22. SQUIDWARRD

Jack Frost's place. Is. Cold. Freezing. And white. And cold. I've already said cold. And I can't remember anything else about it. Very stereotypical description, but whatever. That's what it was. I can't help it if things are stereotypical. 

So after that flash of white light, I ended up somewhere in front of Jack Frost, I can't remember where I was standing but I know for definite that Jack was sat in this weird chair thing, I think... It looked like some throne...thing that appeared to be made of ice. Huge icicles protruded from the back and displayed in a sort of crown around Jack. The arms of the throne has tiny little icicles and I couldn't tell whether they were actually engraved into it, or they were just coming out from it in frozen fractures all around.

No Frozen lyric intended.

The whole piece of furniture in itself seemed to be emitting an odd blue glow, which I would have assumed to be Fa magic, but it was too... I don't know how to describe it... it was too.. it was all one colour pretty much and there were no different shades, no sparks or magical energy evaporating into the air like you'd usually have with a Fa's wings let's say. It was just stood there in the centre of the room glowing, eerily.

Jack himself, was sat on his throne completely relaxed about the whole situation. It was clear from the way his legs crossed over and the way his head cocked to one side that he thought himself some sort of greater king or something. 

Unlike me, who, although I would never have admitted it back then, was pretty scared. I felt my knees shaking slightly, and my heart was still drumming against my chest rapidly. So anyway, I was scared, but not hugely scared because I was really narrow-minded back then so I was sure i'd be ok if it got into a magical mess. Which, I now realise I really wouldn't have stood a chance in. In other words, I was a bit like: " _heh hehh I have these amazing powwweerrrs and they're sooo much betta than anyone else's!!! And look! I went to Hogwarts so I also know wizard magic tooooo!!!!! Ha haaaa!_ "

Anyway so, Jack was all chill, I was a bit scared but mainly I was feeling angry. This guy, sat on his chair, with not a care in the worlds, had purposely brought chaos within the worlds just by tattooing a load of bad guys.

Okay it really wasn't chaos, but for argument's sake it was in my past self's mind ok?

Good let's go with it. So yeah and he had the nerve to sit there and act like it was nothing. But what frustrated me more was the fact that Jack seemed to be enjoying himself. His vibe was telling me that he thought this was all just a silly game and now he was going to have to explain that he was "only joking" and just "wanted a bit of fun" because he was "bored".

Well, in actual fact he did say just that, and then just kind of watched me getting angrier and angrier and then finished by sighing heavily as if this was painful and he went through it all the time (which he didn't) then got up and declared:   
"I suppose you want to fight me now." And then, in the blink of an eye brandished a fancy looking sword (it just looked more like an icicle to be honest- this guy is very ice-themed) and held it steady as if ready for some sort of huge battle. His expression remained as bored as ever.

Okay, nowadays, had I been how I was now but in the past, I admit, I probably would have jumped backwards in fright, because, you know, it's a sword. And a scary-looking one, but back in the past I just sort of gulped inwardly and tried not to show any fear- because I was big-headed (I blame my Fa side). I attempted to say:   
"I don't want a fight. I just want to talk." Jack's face frowned in confusion, then turned into disappointment.   
"Where is the fun in that?" He snorted eventually. I rolled my eyes.  
"You need to stop with this tattoo thing." I told him carefully. I gave him my best: " _or else_ " look. Jack just laughed.  
"Why?" He cried, his eyes dancing with glee.

That is a weird sentence, sorry, moving on.

I sighed. I was tired, annoyed and I didn't have the patience to beat up this guy. Even if I could.

Which I couldn't... as already established...

"Are you too scared?" He leered randomly. I looked up quickly.   
"No," I told him, too fast, "I just can't be bothered."   
Once again, this phrase wasn't commonly used in the Realm so I earned another odd look. Jack twirled his scary-looking sword, and sat back down, still smirking.   
"Go on then," he gestured, "What is it that the humans say? Hit me. Give me one good reason why I should stop."

Oh my gods i'm cringing so much. Sorry sorry I'm carrying on i'm carrying on... 

I gave him the: " _don't ever say that again_." Look. Jack shrugged and leaned back in his chair, amused. I felt another short twinge of annoyance. This guy really did think he was everything. I thought for a bit and eventually blurted something stupid like:   
"Because it's not nice."

I'm good at doing that kind of stuff aren't I?

Jack raised an eyebrow.   
"Not good enough." He faked a yawn. I tried not turn all irrational and punch him in the face.  
"It's not fair on everyone who has to live in the Worlds," I said, not bothering to keep the anger out of my voice, "You're not the only one who lives in them, you know."  
"I am well aware of that." Jack grinned knowingly and shifted into a different position. 

He said nothing more but just continued to watch me with this annoying smirk on his face. I stared back at him, decided I wasn't getting anywhere with trying to get him to stop tattooing so I changed the subject.  
"How did you know about the Worlds anyway?" Jack smiled even more broadly.  
"Give me a reason why I should tell you." I sucked in a breath, annoyed. This was really pushing it now.   
"Go on," he pressured, "You are amusing me."   
"Because i'm a Storbo-owner." I managed, through gritted teeth.  
"Boring." Jack said and got up from his chair to walk around, "Storbo-owner's are boring. What do they do? Go around nagging all the characters until they end up screaming in annoyance because they are so annoying," He pulled a face, "That will change the story, that will change the story." Neh neh neh." He mocked. He paused and turned to look at me over his shoulder. I looked down at the floor.  
"How would you know?" I muttered.  
"How do I know?" Jack chuckled, "Oh I know a lot of things. I have lived longer than anyone. I have seen it all." "Yes and so has the Doctor." I said under my breath. For some reason, Jack stayed quiet this time.

I wasn't sure if he'd heard me or he was debating asking me about what i'd said. Then I realised he hadn't heard, but on purpose, because he was just going through one of those trances that bad guys do when they think they've seen their world turn upside down because they lost a daughter or whatnot.   
"I have seen the past. And the future. And the present. And it is all the same. All the time. Always boring, always the same. Nothing ever changes. Not really. History repeating itself time and time again. I have seen it time and time again."  
I just stayed quiet. There really isn't much to say when baddies go off in a trance,"

**"I can think of a lot of things to say to this guy right now." Percy or Alex or Harry commented.**   
**"Yeah, but i'm not as sassy as you Percy." I heard one of them snort,**

"Anyway, I think Jack realised he was creeping me out and recomposed himself by sitting back down on his throne thing again. He summoned his spooky sword thing, which, and I forgot to mention before, had vanished during his little: "trance moment."   
"Let me ask you something. Do you want to stop the tattoos because you genuinely care, or is it because you feel it is your responsibility to sort this out and you are excited because this is the most exciting your job has gotten so far?"

The question took me by surprise and this time, I did step backwards in shock.

Did I care? Yes. I told myself immediately. I wouldn't want any characters to die or their worlds to vanish. The human world wouldn't be able to survive without them.

Bit drastic. But 'kay.

J. K Rowling would be broke, for example. But i'd just referred to them as characters. I'd just thought about them as though they were people used for our entertainment. Was that right? I wasn't sure. I didn't dare read his mind to found out which option he considered me under. I wasn't sure I wanted to find out just yet.

Jack looked at me.  
"Thought so." He said and his voice echoed around the cold walls, "Do you know what Fa type I am Anyna?" He asked.   
"No." I told him. Which was half true. I'd heard the rumour, but some part of me told me not to believe it. I hoped I was right. "My trait is Elemental," He told me thoughtfully as he passed me, "Do you know what that means?" I shook my head, because I didn't.

Duh.

"It means, I have a lot of powers." He twirled his the sword. My stomach dropped. Just what i'd been dreading. My heart beat faster as he walked back with the sword admiring it as though it was something extra special. 

Have you heard of Jack Frost, Gila? I thought not, I hadn't really known much either, but I got educated by Amy later on. Rumour has it, at his Naming Ceremony, the Namer took one look at the spiked silver stubble on his baby's chin and squeaked: "Jack Frost!" so quickly almost nobody caught it and then they fainted shortly after. After that it all deteriorated for Jack. For the entirety of his eight hundred years alive, all he did was murder random people off the street in cold blood in the most brutal of ways. I'm not going to go into it; he was worse than my father, they say. If anyone tried to cross him.... Well, I think you can guess, it's not rocket science. Central took it on themselves to try and stop him a couple of times, but obviously it never worked, so eventually they left him alone. Nobody knew where his castle actually was. I overheard that it's on the islands of the North, but I wouldn't know, it's not like Jack Frost ever told me where we were at that moment in time.

Right okay, where was I....? Oh um Jack having lots of power, right. .  
"But my powers are limited." Jack was saying.  
‘ _Aren't everyone's?’_ I thought. I didn't dare speak. My throat had closed up tightly and I was afraid that if I tried to open my mouth, my voice would come out a squeak.   
"My speciality is Glacitry. Do you know what that is?"   
I didn't answer, too occupied with panicked thoughts on how he was planning to murder me. Feed me to a dragon? Leave me hanging from a crane by my neck too low to die but too high to reach the floor? Chop me in half! Ooh i've always wanted to try that! But then not die, obviously. Jack sighed.  
"You are boring me. Go on have a guess." 

The pounding in my ears seemed to pause as the words sunk in and once again I felt annoyed that he was treating me as though for some sort of entertainment. The word Glacitry was one I definitely recognised. I had an idea. In fact I had two. It was either the power of ice and stuff because a glacier is ice or it was the magical possession of being able to conjure those _Foxes Glacier_ boiled sweets thingies mum always gets for holiday journeys. I eventually decided on the option that was slightly more reliable.  
"Ice and stuff." I mumbled out.  
"So you did know." He smirked and leaned against his throne, "Interesting. Yes, "ice and stuff" as you said. You may have already guessed from our surroundings..." he gestured lazily around him and it occurred to me that he must have been incredibly bored seeing the same snowy white walls every day.   
"You are human and Fa are you not?" Jack stroker his chin like a wise man would when thinking, "I used to know another Moon, you know. Your type are quite interesting.” Jack frowned at me in confusion, I could see he was contemplating something.

I'd like to say I didn't bother asking how he knew my trait because i'm pretty certain we'd both get bored out, if he then said: "I know everything." And then it echoed round the walls eerily again... but unfortunately I was still new to everything back then, so I did ask that question.

Heh heh imagine that. "I know everything... Everything...everything...everything Yup i'm moving on,

So then that happened. A tense silence followed. There was no clock or any watches in the room, but it was almost as though I could hear the continuous tick of the second hand on a clock in my conscience. Another tick from the second hand passed. Then Jack sat back down on his throne and I breathed a sigh of relief. Jack suddenly brought out a hand. He clenched it as though he'd been holding something invisible the whole time, and a shiny piece of luminous metal suddenly appeared in his hold.   
I couldn't help it, I took a sudden intake of breath. Jack was watching me, but rather than taunt me like I thought he was going to, he suddenly tossed the strip of metal towards my feet. Before he could do anything else, I stooped down to stcoop- to stoop to scoop- TO PICK IT UP!" 

**Gila looked at me. I cleared my throat awkwardly** ,   
  
“I looked back at Jack suspiciously.  
"Take it, I do not need it anyway." He flicked a hand to the side to demonstrate he wasn't bothered. I looked at him, but decided not to press the matter and instead checked the Storbo to see if it was broken.

Then I suddenly remembered about the locket. I realised I'd completely abandoned Harry and Ron. I really hoped the ice had gone.  
"You need to stop the black frost, too." I said carefully.   
"What black frost?"   
"The black frost!" I paused. Jack squinted at me as though trying to see reason in something that wasn't there, "It had nothing to do with you?"   
"Ae you trying to mock me?"  
"No!" I said hurriedly. It didn't make sense- well, to be fair, none of this makes any sense i'm not even really sure what i'm telling you here anyway- Jack Frost? Ice? Surely he was lying? I had gotten better at blocking people's minds out by now. 

It took me a while to learn how to fully block it out actually, but I read something pretty disturbing in somebody else's mind once, I think it was someone from another world and it basically made me realise that I'm definitely didn't want to know everybody's thoughts at every single second,"

**"Was it dirty?" Percy or Alex or Harry asked I sighed frustrated. Don't you hate it when you're trying to be perfectly innocent and not imply anything and somebody takes it in the wrong way?  
"How did I know one of you'd say that?" I groaned,  
"No, it wasn't dirty, it was just disturbing."   
"What was it?" Alex or Percy or Harry questioned.   
"I can't say."  
"Was it that dude from the Hunger Games? What's his name-Gale?"   
Percy or Alex or Harry asked.   
"Ah he was an annoying git." Harry or Alex or Percy commented. I laughed,  
"It wasn't Gale."  
"Tony Stark, was it Tony Stark, then?"   
"I'm not saying!"   
"That dude with the weird run!"  
"Thomas?”  
“No!" I scoffed.   
"Marcus Flint."  
"No! What the fudge?"  
"Did you just say Mark the fish?"   
"Squidward!"   
One of them choked and I started laughing like a maniac again.   
"It wasn't any of them." I said at last.  
"Well who was it then?"  
"I can't say out or respect for this person."   
"Spoilsport." I heard one of them mutter, **

Anyway, after what had happened at the lake, I'd thought it probably best not to read Jack's. But I couldn't resist. I had to know if he was lying or not. I told myself I shouldn't, that it was a bad idea, but I reached into his mind anyway.

Jack threw the sword.   
I'd never seen someone throw a sword so fast. It sliced through the air in a terrifying blur.

It was just lucky he hadn't closed his mind otherwise I probably wouldn't be here in this room right now. Which i'm sure would be a blessing to you all.

"DO NOT READ MY MIND!" Jack Frost screamed.   
In the two split seconds that the sword (which didn't even look like a sword anymore) came hurtling in my direction spitting sparks and spinning wildly, the message flew straight to my head and I ducked.

The sword skimmed over the top of my head and embedded itself onto the opposite white wall where tiny cracks emerged on the ice-y snow or whatever the wall was made out of. I didn't even look begind me.

I clicked my fingers and appated back into my bedroom back in the North where I flopped into my bed almost laughing with relief, I couldn't believe it. I’d escaped Jack Frost!

Can I just quickly say I actually didn't- okay okay

I felt satisfied that night as I sat eating tea with the rest of my Fa family. I was really proud that I'd actually managed to escape. I was so happy that my mother actually asked me over our roast beef if I was okay. I would have told her, but I was too busy stuffing my face with Yorkshire pudding.

—- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Oof it feels weird updating on Wednesdays 😂   
> Disclaimers:  
> J. K Rowling: Neither Harry or Ron are not my characters  
> Rick Riordan: Percy Jackson is not my character  
> Anthony Horowitz: Alex Rider is’t mine
> 
> You can find this fanfiction on social media @catog67 (Instagram)  
> Next update is Sunday!  
> ¡Adios!  
> ~Catog67


	23. I Should Become A Namer

The following morning when I woke up (in the Realm obviously) I received the wonderful news (sarcasm) that we were going to the West because Father had some random appointment with the West’s King- don’t ask me what his name was I’ve forgotten, he was a bit of a git. Okay, most kings who were ruling were gits when I was this age so I guess that doesn’t really narrow that down...

I don’t know much about this king other than he didn’t do anything except eat all the region’s food so none of the citizens got any, kept all the money and killed lots of people. He had a wife, but she disappeared. Some say he ate her. Not gonna lie it seems very likely. Anyway he had no children, killed all his siblings but couldn’t bring himself to kill his nephew because he was a coward (said Father) so raised him up in his castle. He also appears really fat because he refuses to use Slimming Potions insisting his dad invented them and because he killed his dad, his dad is now out to get him through Slimming Potions. Another thing Father was quite scornful about.

Anyway lots of complicated and pointless information on Slimming Potions and eating and weird kings who do nothing. That’s unimportant- i’m pretty certain you heard all that when you were little too, Gila I was just explaining for the others because they have no idea what Fa Kings used to be like.

So anyway, we went on a nice family outing which rarely happened (because I was rarely ever there) in a nice carriage with our nice dresses (we had to look ‘presentable’) to go and meet the King of the West. I don’t even know why my father had to visit him. All he said when I asked was something along the lines of how he had to pass down a message from Reina- whatever that meant.

Anyway when we arrived our whole family received a shock because the King of the West argh godsdammit what was his name?!?!- it would be really useful if I could remember his name- don’t tell me Gila! I know it I know it! Nope. I don’t know it, i’m sorry. I forgot. I really don’t make the effort to remember the names of people I don’t like. What are you looking at me like that for? I’ve asked if you knew his name. What? You don’t know? Where on earth have you been for the past four years? No he’s dead n- me? You expect me to know? I know nothing of Fa history: this is just stuff I picked up! You think I actually listened to any of my lessons at Leafly Towers? Godsdammit that stupid school aga-

Áplistas! That’s it! King Áplistas!

**“You mean Áplistas?” Percy or Alex or Harry asked.  
“No, don’t think so, Áplistas.”   
“Its Áplistas, it’s Greek.”   
“Oh. Oh. Ah. Ohhhh interesting whats it mean?”  
“Greed.” Percy or Harry or Alex explained.  
“Ha! Very fitting! There go the Fa with their awesome Naming ceremonies again!”  
“Yeah this ‘Naming Ceremony’ you haven’t actually explained what it is. Is it like a Baptism for Christians?” Alex or Harry or Percy asked.**

  
“Oh sorry, yeah I guess so, but it’s to decide your surname rather than a first name or a Christian name. The Fa don’t go off family names, everyone gets their own. It’s a big thing, because your Name has a meaning behind it so usually takes a while, you have to go through all sorts of rituals and stuff. I can’t remember them, don’t ask me, mine was during my Ymbeline years. That’s what my father said at least. Seriously, they’re always a topic of conversation of you’re ever meeting someone new, it’s a bit weird actually when people just go off on random analytical tangents on what your Name could possibly mean.”

**“Uh what?”  
“Okay, take Gila’s name for instance, Gila whats your Name?” Gila frowned then answered slowly:   
“Casco.”   
“Right Casco! Uuuuhh..... okay I have no idea what that means... um... Maybe you’re a case! Yeah a case! And cases can hide stuff! Gila you’re always hiding something apparently!” Gila blinked, “Well, you didn’t deny it, ooh I know what you're hiding! You’re Fa trait! You’ve never told anyone have you? Oooh i’m good at this, I should become a Namer myself in the future!” Gila didn’t respond. Neither did the others, but I could imagine them trying to pretend they didn’t know me.  
“What’s yours?” Percy or Alex or Harry called after a bit.   
“Who? Me or Gila?”  
“You, dumbass!”  
“O right yeah, I was about say, i’d just gone through that.” I laughed.   
“Well? What is it then?”   
“Oh, right, umm mine’s Enuwlen...” There was small pause.   
“How’s it spelt?”   
“Err hold on, E-n-u-w-l-e-n.”   
“Have you found out what it means yet?” Harry or Alex or Percy asked.  
“Nope, i’ve still not got a clue.” I replied cheerfully.  
“Let’s continue.” Gila sighed.  
“Goood plan!**

Okay so when we got there we did the traditional Fa greeting which you only ever do at formal stuff like this and then-“

**“-wait the Fa have an actual way of greeting people that’s different to like, humans?”  
“Yeah. Did I not tell you this?”   
“No!” **

“Oh well it’s not that exciting. Gila will explain it to you. Okay apparently not. It’s basically just a handshake but you press like two fingers into the other person’s wrist and send them a couple of sparks of your Fa magic. Apparently it’s just polite to tell the other person what your Fa trait is- don’t ask me why.”

 **“That** is **weird.”**

“Tell me about it. And you get some Fa with really strong traits so imagine that zapping through your wrist,” I shuddered, “Not nice- even if it only lasts like two seconds. As I said, you usually just do it in formal situations. I mean Don and I never did it so...

Plus, speaking of Don, were all a little shocked because after the greetings, Áplistas was then accompanied by his nephew that day but he obviously hadn’t told his nephew we were coming so were all mega surprised when his nephew turned out to be none other than Don. Amy gawped at Don’s chalk white face.   
“Your nephew is Don?” Father asked Áplistas, arching an eyebrow.  
“Yes,” Áplistas replied in his squeaky voice, “Why? Have you met?” Father glared at Áplistas.  
“Is this some kind of joke Áplistas?” But it was clear Áplistas had no idea what we were talking about.   
“Uncle,” Don said suddenly his voice coming out a little too strangled, “You did not inform me we had... guests coming.”  
“I did not see how it was any business of yours. Now come, Desmond, the Dining Hall is this way.”

Father took one last glance at Don before following Áplistas through a tall archway. Mother huffed at Don and also followed. Amy was still gawping at Don, whose face, although he was doing a fantastic job at concealing it, was contorted with rage.   
“So... you’re actually a Prince.” I said finally to break the silence.  
“Yes.” Don said stiffly. I raised an eyebrow, but before I could open my mouth, Amy blurted:  
“Why did you never tell us?”  
“You never asked.” Was Don’s curt reply.  
“But- but-” Amy struggled.   
“I can’t get over this,” I cried, “You’re the nephew Áplistas didn’t kill.”  
“He could not kill me.” Don snorted, “My Uncle has always been a coward. I was ashamed to be related to a Fa like him. Can you really blame me for not telling you?”   
“Well, it might’ve helped to know, I mean, you knew everything about-“   
“-no,” Amy interrupted, “I do not blame you for not telling us. If I were you I would keep it quiet too. Áplistas is not a King.” I looked at her.   
“What?” She asked, noticing.  
“I was talking.”   
“So was I.” She said and followed Mother into the dining room. Don didn’t look at me and followed her.

Lunch was a little awkard. I didn’t really speak to Don at all. Not that I didn’t want to, it’s just I couldn’t get a word in edgeways because the rest of my family kept firing questioins at Don about why he didn’t just say he was a Royal. When Áplistas found out, it got a little messy until Don suggested he show Amy and I around the castle just as a reason to get away from the crazy argument that was happening over apple pie.

So we went with Don for a tour. Everything he explained had a bitter tone to to that I wasn’t quite sure how to react to. Amy started a conversation on the biggest castles in the Realm, but Don cut her short with a comment of: “The West’s castle has always been the smallest.” And the conversation died out again.

The afternoon seemed to stretch on forever in this awkward silence until Don took us to the climbing wall in the sports section of the castle and the tension bewtween us was forgotten a little bit. I didn’t have the guts to bring anything up; I was too scared it was going to back the friendship. Plus, if Don wanted to forget and move on, I was fine with that.

It was finally time to leave and in the carriage on the way back, Father complained about how annoying Áplistas was, and how he would never go to see him again no matter what Reina told him to do.

When I woke up the next morning, i’m not even kidding it was about five O’ clock in the morning and I woke up and I literally could not move I was in so much pain. My back was like- I can’t even describe it to you all. I’d say it was on fire because that’s the only way anyone ever describes pain. However, this really wasn’t. The pain I woke up to, was excruciating, terrifying, immobilising and inexplicable.

So many big words! I’m proud of myself. Sorry sorry

I couldn’t feel anything else other than whatever was happening to my back. I couldn’t move my arms or legs to sit up and see what was going on with my back, I was just lying like a fish, unable to move. It got to the point where out of the blue, a sudden flare of pain that was the worst yet made its way upwards between my shoulder blades which made my head lean back and I somehow found enough voice to scream (loudly) in pain because it was so unbearable at that point. I remember hearing a door slamming open somewhere before I lost consciousness- (again?!)

Whilst I was lying in hospital getting treatment for my back, it turned out someone, who had it out for me, had come and attempted to kill me by cutting off my wings. So now, I have no wings. Hooray. Well you can just imagine how I was feeling after receiving that news.

“ **I’m confused,” I head Percy or Alex or Harry say, ”How does chopping off wings count as an attempt of murder?”  
“Oh, right well,**

Think of it this way. The Fa are like hosts for the energy magic. Instead of blood in our veins, we have magic, which we can use to our will. Unfortunately there’s a downside, theres no possible way of controlling the quantity of magic in a Fa’s body - there’s no specific measurement for the maximum amount because every Fa’s magic is diffierent. There are no medicines or anything that can slow it down either- that we know of yet because we’re not that technologically advanced. 

All we know so far, is that the magic just keeps flowing through the body so it has to be expressed in the form of wings. The wings act as a sort of, how do I explain this? They rid the body of the magic that’s overflowing through the body so that the Fa doesn’t explode basically. Pretty certain there’s a scientific word for that, but I can’t remember it.

This is also why everyone’s wings are different. The type of energy-magic running through them is different therefore the magic will express itself differently.

Take a Fa of Flight, I said before that they did not need wings to fly, but the magic reauie for a Fa of flight is huge so a pair of wings isnt enough, the magic needs to be released in some other way. So instead of wings, a Fa of Flight will have an automatic sort of.....body suit let’s say at all times that allows them to be more streamlined when travelling through the air.

Also, that’s why I practically get interrogated whenever I step foot into a new area of the Realm because you just don’t see a Fa without wings.

My guess is, the only reason i’m still alive is because i’m half human. My human blood must have some sort of way of slowing down the amount of magical energy coursing through my body. Why don’t I go and tell people? Well firstly I can’t prove it without committing murder and secondly, nobody will listen to me if I walk into a Fa hospital and tell them my theory.

Anyway, the point of all this was to explain to you how cutting off a Fa’s wings kills the Fa. Without the wings the Fa explodes because the magic has nowhere else to go. It’s as simple as that. oh actually no it’s not- you have to have a Cursed weapon, otherwise the magic will just heal it up. 

Moving on, so now, I was gonna have to get used to life without wings. I gotta admit it was weird to start off with, I don’t remember what it was like exactly because it was so long ago now, and i’ve gotten so used to just not having them, but I definitely remember it feeling very different. I’d just gotten used to this kind of tingly feeling (which was the magic dissipating into the air) and after they got cut off, I didn’t really feel anything any more so I had to get used to having magic, but feeling no tingly sensation on my back.

The pain lasted quite a while actually. I think it was about 2 weeks before it eventually eased to like a dull throbbing which I could get used to.

By the time I was travelling through the Tunnels on the way back to the Human World, I’d decided on two things.

One, It was definitely Jack Frost because it just like make sense because for a baddie why not make promises to each other then break one? And two, this meant it was definitely not the end of the tattoos. Jack had sent a warning, so I was going to need to talk to him again and tell him to stop (and also ask why the hell he’d broken his promises ‘cause that’s just completely out of order, mate). The thought of going back to reason with Jack Frost set shivers down my spine.

When I got back to the Realm, Amy and Don started firing theories at me about my wings. Don said he thought it might have been one of his cousins and he was supposed to go after him because he was the only one who got to live in the castle with their uncle. “Plus,” He’d added, “Mark is always doing stupid stuff like this...”

Yes, attempted murder was considered just a: “ _stupid thing_ ” in the Realm.

“Perhaps it’s someone from your Ymbeline years Anyna,” Amy told me logically over cups of tea in her room, “I mean, they have been coming back to you in deja vu recently.” They eventually asked me if I had any ideas, so I told them I thought it was Jack Frost and both of them looked at me and said practically at the same time: “You need to tell Father.”

I was a bit unsure about telling Father. I wasn’t really sure if it would solve the problem; after all, apprehending Jack Frost wouldn’t get my wings back, but Amy and Don convinced me it would and came with me to tell him. Father’s reaction wasn’t great, but his response was worse. Apparently, he’d known all along where Jack Frost lived (he didn’t tell us where ,obviously) and immediately sent out a squad to capture him and bring him back to the castle so Father could ‘deal with him.’ I seriously doubted father was any match against Jack Frost and I tried to protest, and warn him, but Father wouldn’t listen.

The next day, Father had invited Don and Áplistas over (Reina had ordered him to, despite the whole ‘I don’t what Reina says’ thing) so we sat down at the big long table (Yorkshire puddings again- yum). Amy was telling me something about how she’d learnt how to fry bacon with her powers and I was trying my hardest to listen, but the pain on my back had stared up again and I was too busy thinking about the tattoo I had seen yesterday. Don was being quiet again.   
“Don,” I said, “Can you pass me the gravy?” Don passed it across to me silently. Amy watched him.  
“Oh stop being moody, Don!” She suddenly blurted, unable to contain herself any longer. I rolled my eyes, “You should be proud of such a matter! I do not understand why you kept it from us.” Don opened his mouth, but I got there first.   
“Leave him alone, Amy. If he didn’t want to tell us he didn’t want to tell us. I don’t have a problem with it and neither should you.”

  
That eleven- year- old sass! Sorry sorry yes,

Amy scowled at me but Don flashed me a grateful smile.  
‘ _Thanks_.’ he sent via mind message and I was surprised.   
‘ _Didn’t know you were a mind reader too_ ,’ I replied, ‘ _First you’re a Prince and now you’re a mind reader. What next? You gonna tell us you’re actually King of the West and not your Uncle?’_  
Don grinned at me but said nothing. I smiled back. 

Halfway through pudding, one of the members of th Jury- i’ve forgotten his name- came rushing into the dining room in a hurry.

Trollll! Troll in the dungeon! I’m sorry i’m sorry-

For a second it looked a though Father was going to explode and blast him into dust for interrupting his Chewym pie, but then the Fa blurted: “urgent news, Your Majesty.”   
“What is it?” Father snapped irritably,   
“I hope you are going to tell me that you have caught Jack Frost and brought him in?”   
“Sire, the General has reported back that on their arrival, the castle was destroyed. He said he’d never sene anything like it. Nobody else knew where he lived. The door was open and there was a- a Cursed Knife-“   
“-what’s your point?” Father barked, rising from his chair. The Jury member looked up.   
“Jack Frost is dead.”

—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! Jack is ded mhahahaha
> 
> Hello everyone who has kept up with this so far! Hope it’s all been ok not too confusing. Any questions about basically everything in this chapter just ask aha 😂 
> 
> And this is why Anyna has no wings! We are so close to the end of Part 1 now!!
> 
> Also- who else has heard- PJO is coming out on Disney Plus!!! I’m like wtf 😂 also Alex Rider is coming out 4th June on Amazon Prime- I hope it’s good. 😬 😂 
> 
> Disclaimers:  
> J. K Rowling: Harry Potter is not my character   
> Anthony Horowitz- Alex Rider is not my character  
> Rick Riordan- Percy Jackson is not my character
> 
> Adios for now! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> ~Catog67


	24. Harry Goes Through Puberty

"I landed outside on the grass and barely had the chance to fully acknowledge my whereabouts before I heard a shout and then turned to see a jet of red light come flying towards me. I didn't even have the time to figure out which spell it was. Could have been a stunning spell, a disarming spell, a paralysing spell-oh wait a disarming spell is different. 

Urgh why do they have so many spells that shoot the same colour?

Sorry, unimportant, so, flying jet of red light comes flying towards my face- I only just have time to throw myself forwards onto the ground to avoid it. I felt it brush over my head. I staggered to my feet, looking like some drunken idiot. To be fair I probably did look drunk.

I winced inwardly as my ears registered how loud my surroundings were. Compared to The Realm, this world sounded like a battlefield. Which, ironically, is what it turned out to be. As I straightened up to gather my whereabouts, I heard frantic yelling, screaming, booms that shook the ground where I was stood, and at one point, I swear I heard a hissing sound...

Nothing made any sense. How could Jack Frost be dead? It was the only explanation for my wings, the tattoos and the black frost- who esle could it be? Nobody else knew about the Worlds asides from those in the Realm- no story villain would have bothered to gone to such extreme lengths to do this, and nobody else could go to the Worlds except me. It made. No. Sense! I needed to clear my thoughts- do something useful.

The air smelled of my first potion at Hogwarts in First Year, and all around me, trees were whispering in panic to one another. I heard a colony of ants scurrying into a safer place underground provided by another ant who was screaming urgent instructions at them. (It was mainly a bunch of swear words).

But nothing got my attention more than the smoking smouldering huge castle looming right in front of me just a couple of metres north, one side collapsed in on itself, the other side looking ready to crumble. All around it were fires that burnt and burnt higher and higher but never seemed to die. I looked left and saw a bridge, a stone bridge occupied by a dozen stone knights, half smashed half still standing. There were a bunch of giants, their clubs raised in attack and spiders-giant spiders (Ron would freak)- scuttling about.

I squinted to make out any of people running up and down the bridge and spotted a mop of hair I instantly recognised and with a great jolt of my heart, realised where I was.

How unfair for the Storbo to decide to take me to the Battle of Hogwarts.   
The Battle of Hogwarts where I wouldn't be able to save anyone (even if I could) because it would change the story.

I made up my mind and started running over to see where I could help out. I was sure Harry, Ron and Hermione would need help with one of the Horcruxes. I wasn't sure if I was up for duelling anyway.

So, I ran as fast as I could, ducked under some trees and swerved round two people duelling. As I passed the greenhouses, I saw more carnage. A whole chunk of the West tower had been taken out and you could see right into the corridor where the stairs to where Divination was,"

 **"Divination was North tower!" Harry corrected.**  
 **“Oh yeah. Sorry. That then.**

So, anyway, Hogwarts was even worse up close. A fire on my left burnt fiercely, I could feel the heat singing my cheeks and making my eyes water. I dashed into the main square and found wizards and witches duelling here too. I spotted the same mop of hair i'd recognised before running into the Entrance Hall and followed as fast I could.   
"Neville!" I called hopefully, "Neville!" Neville didn't stop but he glanced over his shoulder. When he saw who it was, he nearly tripped on the great front steps. I caught up.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Fine," He gasped, "It's a good job you're here! We need all the help we can get!" Neville continued hurriedly up the steps. "Uh right," I said, following him up, "Lemmee guess the whole: "Voldy wants Harry" thing again?" Neville didn't react much apart from a strange look, and I realised it must have looked weird guessing what was going on, when everyone here already knew.   
“Oh sorry I've just come from a different world- sorry uh-"   
"-what happened to your wings?" Neville asked, "Or are you just hiding them?"   
"Uh never mind- it's a long story," I said not really in the mood to talk about my wings straight away because my brain would definitely start getting confused about the Jack Frost thing again, "What do you need help with?"  
"Anything really," Neville said hurriedly jumping the last three steps, "We need more people in the Great Hall, we could really use your Health Potions in there." Neville told me hopefully,

**"Health potions?" Gila questioned.**   
**“Yeah, Health Potions." I said. Gila raised an eyebreow.**   
**"Did I not mention those before?"**   
**"No you did not." One of the others sighed.**   
**“Oh. Well um, I sometimes buy some Health Potions from the market in the Realm and I bring them along with me when i'm travelling the Worlds. That's all really. They heal pretty much everything except diseases and death. You can get different species' ones as well."**   
**Gila raised her other eyebrow.**   
**"You have them with you?"**   
**"Well, no, because you have my bag."**   
**"Are they in your bag?"**   
**"No. I ran out." I lied. Gila looked at me.**   
**"Continue." She said and leaned back in her chair. I wasn't sure if she believed me or not.**

"Neville asked about the Health Potions- right. I winced.  
”Sorry Neville, i'd better not use the Health Potions, you know, the story." Neville's face dropped, "But I can still help in there though!" I blurted before thinking. I couldn't help it, no one likes it when Neville's down.   
"Great," He replied and turned right rather sharply, "You go help there then! I'm going to help others!" And with that, he raced off in the other direction, leaving me outside the Great Hall.

I turned to face the makeshift hospital ward. My stomach knotted tightly as I walked down in between the tables.   
Tonks, Lupin and Fred were already dead.   
My throat seized up as I saw the Weasleys crouched at his side. Slowly and regrettably, I wandered over. When I reached them, nobody spoke or seemed to notice me. There was no sign of neither Ron, nor Hermione nor Harry.   
  
I spotted George and was reminded of something i'd once read on _Tumblr_ about George never being able to produce a Patronus again after Fred died. I tried to push that thought away.   
Twice, I tried to speak, but nothing came out. On my third attempt, I managed a:  
"I'm s-so s-sorry" Which caused Mrs Weasly to jump.  
"Anyna!" She said in surprise through sobs, "When-when did you arrive? Thank heavens you're safe." She genuinely looked happy to see me alive even though tears stained her cheeks and her face sagged with disappointment (at me. Not at Fred. At me. Oh gods).

The knot in my stomach twisted even tighter.   
“What happened to your wings?" Ginny asked.  
"Uh, long story." I muttered.   
"Harry was looking for you." Bill said suddenly from Mrs Weasley's left.  
"Oh." I just said. Then realised this was a hint to leave them and turned to do just so when Bill called yet again,   
"And tell him from us this wasn't his fault." I nodded and left.

I walked in a sort of trance. A sob was starting to build up in my throat and my whole body felt as though it was being squeezed and squeezed and squeezed and squeezed so hard, as though I was being compressed between two pillars.

The tears wouldn't come.

My mind felt dead. I didn't remember feeling like this when reading the books,"

**I snorted, "Of course I didn't, I was so closed-minded back then! Sorry, moving on,**

"And suddenly without warning, I felt a sudden surge of anger. Anger at the author. Anger at J. K. Rowling. Why did she have to kill off these people?! What was the actual point? Why did she have to inflict this pain upon everyone else? Why couldn't she have made them all live? 

I knew the answer however. And as much as I hated to say it, hated to admit it, hated to confess it to the thoughtless authors out there, I knew the answer was true. But still, I didn't cry.

Okay just pointing this out quickly now, i'm now completely in disagreement with what's just been said. Just...just clarifying that.... Like, also, I did literally just think about these two factors in the past after someone had died, but now I think about like what I could have done and how different things would be if i'd have broken the rules and changed a bunch of stuff. Sorry, so, yeah.

I had become so lost in my conflicted mind trance, that I walked into a tree,"

**I paused as I heard Percy or Alex or Harry start laughing.**   
**"It's really not that funny-it hurt."**   
**"You walked into a tree!" Alex or Harry or Percy gasped.**   
**“Every-everything makes so much more sense now!" Harry or Alex or Percy choked.**   
**"Yes, I walked into a tree, can we get over it?" They laughed even louder.**   
**"Oh dear gods," I muttered, "I'm carrying on,**

Rubbing my nose where the tree had hit it (" _ow, watch where you're going!_ " The tree had rudely commented afterwards), I looked around and realised I was at the entrance to the Forbidden Forest.

Even now, I still wasn't crying.

By some miracle, in the midst of my stupor my brain had told my feet to head towards the Forbidden Forest where my conflicted mind had somehow worked out that that was where Harry would be. I couldn't even remember how I got there. Cautiously, I entered the forest, my mind more alert now and most definitely not wondering if my nose was red or not.

I saw the leaves on the ground move before I read his mind. Harry slipped the cloak off, the snitch clutched in his palm.   
"You knew, didn't you?" I moved closer and swallowed hard.  
"Well," I started. My voice sounded hoarse, "That depends, I knew a lot of things," I told him, then privately thought: ' _yeah, but I didn't know how their deaths would affect me seeing it in real life',_ "If you mean their deaths," I continued, "Then yes I di-"  
"-everything!" Harry interrupted, "You knew everything!"   
' _Well_ ,' I was thinking, ' _Except how depressing this would all be.'_

I didn't answer for a moment worrying if Harry was on the verge of tipping point in which case he would scream my head off,"

**"Okay, i'm not that bad."**   
**"Says the one who yelled Grimmauld Place down in Fifth Year."**   
**"That was hormones, Anyna, Harry was going through puberty." Alex or Percy piped up with.**   
**"Puberty? I thought puberty in men just like made your voices deeper and-"**   
**"It also causes tantrums and shouting matches." Alex or Percy added.**   
**“Harry did also have OWLs coming up." Percy or Alex pointed out.**   
**”Yeah, but that wouldn't affect puberty." Alex or Percy said.**   
**"Pretty certain Harry wasn't bothered by his OWLs at this point."**   
**"No but it would affect the hormones so-"**   
**"-GUYS! Can you stop talking about my hormones and puberty? It's really creepy." Awkward silence.**   
**"Well thats that, we should move on now." Gila trilled breaking the silence.  
"Right," I said,**

"Uh yeah, So Harry said:   
"I'm the last Horcrux then."   
"Well, yes technically if you don't count Nagini. That snake freaks me out i'm telling you now, you know what she called me the very first time we met?" Harry rolled his eyes the corner of his mouth turning upwards slightly.   
"She called me a wanna-be nature protector! Seriously. Like. Why would I want to be that? Why? Like i'm sorry but-"  
"-shut up Anyna." There was an awkward silence.   
"Where are your wings?" Harry asked. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.   
"Long story." I replied.

Which it wasn't, really, but anyway. I was actually really surprised by the amount of people who kept noticing my missing wings. Apparently, seeing me walking around with these daisy wings was a perfectly normal thing to see at Hogwarts.

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry asked.   
"Well, depends what it is, because like-"   
"-when we first met, you knew I was going to have to die, right? Why didn't you say anything?"

Welp. Now this is a situation right here. Have you read _Harry Potter_ Gila? No, thought not. Well spoilers, Harry doesn't die, and I already knew this of course. But if Harry realises he doesn't actually die then the snitch wouldn't open so, I had to keep my mouth shut. Which I can never do.

"Um," I stuttered, "Well-er I guess I just uh... decided to live in the moment!" I blurted. I'm not actually sure if Harry bought it that day, but he didn't seem to question it.   
Actually let's ask now. Harry? Did you buy my excuse?"

**"I'm going to regret this. Yes, yes I did buy your excuse." Came the reply.**   
**"Okay, I was not expecting that." Percy or Alex commented.**   
**"Huh me neither." I told them.**   
**"I guess I was so caught up in the Resurrection Stone and facing death or whatever that I just didn't really think about whether it made sense or not." I paused to consider this for a moment.**   
**"Fair enough. Can't argue with that one."**   
**"Carry on!" Gila snapped "**   
**Right. We were just you know making it clear that-"**   
**"-unnecessary!" She just said,**

"Right, of course it is. Uh so uh I think Harry then said something like:  
"Guess this is goodbye then." So I said:  
”Uh, yeah, I suppose it is."   
"Bye Anyna."  
"Bye Harry. Have fun in the afterlife."   
"If there is one." Harry said.   
"There will be though," I assured him.

And I would have added something like: " _if the demigods have Elysium there'll be something for wizards. Probably..."_ Except I didn't know _Percy Jackson_ at that point, so I didn't.

Harry turned to leave, so I did too.  
" _Beware!_ " I spun round in surprise.  
"What?" I called. Harry looked over his shoulder, confused.   
"What?" He also asked.  
"You said something." I told him.   
"No I didn't." Harry said.  
" _Fool_!" Said the voice again, " _It is I!"_   
"There! I just heard it again. Are you sure no one else is here?" I asked Harry. Harry looked around.  
"Pretty sure no one followed me. Did they follow you?"   
"Don't think so." Then again, I wouldn't have noticed because I was in a trance. But I decided not to say this part. Suddenly, quite out of the blue, something hit me on the head. I turned to see what it was and found it to be a branch from a nearby tree. Harry freaked a little to see a moving tree but I-"

**"-I did not freak! That was you!" I hung my head in embarrassment,**

"Okay okay I did kinda freak out.... it's embarrassing for someone with psychic nature powers to freak at a talking, moving, quite violent, tree ok? Anyway, so the tree got my attention. Apparently her name was Drisella and Drisella said she thought i'd be a lot more aware of nature. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from saying something like: ' _well usually, nature decides to tell me who's speaking._ '

Drisella told me that apparently there was: " _danger ahead_ " and that I had to: " _follow her._ "

Ah, I did love Drisella, she was so serious. Moving on, however, I turned back to Harry and told him I was going to follow this awesome tree named Drisella (I was surprised he did not freak then).

Harry nodded as if all this was completely normal. I wished him luck and Harry swung the invisibility cloak around his shoulders once more. Before I left with, in the opposite direction, I remembered what Bill had asked me to tell him.   
"Oh! Harry!" The leaves on the ground stopped moving, "Uh, Bill says this wasn't your fault from the Weasly's. That doesn't make sense i'm sorry I don't know how else to phrase it. Eek that was weird..."

Harry didn't answer. I don't know if it was because he forgot I couldn't see him under the cloak or whether he'd long gone, but either way I hope he heard.

  
**"I nodded at you! I just forgot you couldn't see me under the cloak." Harry's voice said.  
"Oh. Nice to know that four years later, Harry."  
"Oops." **

"Meanwhile Drisella was urging me to follow her somewhere. So I did. Obviously."

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut!  
> Sorry again if anyone cringed in that chapter...  
> I found ut really difficult to write about Anyna's way of copng with loss actually, especially her past self's way. But anywyas.  
>  We are so closee to the endd nowwwww heeheheh
> 
> Disclaimers:  
> All of the above except my OCs belongs to J. K Rowling  
> Anthony Horowitz- Alex Rider is not my character  
> Rick Riordan- Percy Jackson isn't mine
> 
> Anyways find this fanfiction on Instagram @catog67  
> And I shall hopefully see y'all on Sunday? Maybe...?
> 
> Au revoir!  
> ~Catog67


	25. The Part Where Everything Gets Explained

“Right, Drisella told me to follow her, so, leaving the spot i’d seen Harry I moments earlier, I followed Drisella, the tree, into the heart of the forest.  
Now usually, the heart of the Forbidden Forest gets darker and darker as you go deeper in- it gets really dark seriously, the unicorn encounter in our First Year scarred me, never mind- anyway, um, but on this day, it was doing the opposite and getting lighter and lighter until we reached a parting in between two tall pine trees.  
There, there was a long line of people- well it was more of a huddle but whatever- they were all different shapes and sizes- actually I think they were different species. I swear I saw a few dwarves from _The Lord of the Rings/ The Hobbit_ series. Which was weird because I don’t go to that world very often at all.  
I’m also fairly certain there were a bunch of wizards, a group of giants and cyclopses from Percy’s world-again, not sure why, i’d only met cyclopses and minotaurs at that point but for some reason, my brain automatically assumed these were giants from Percy’s world and not from Harry’s- there were definitely some Fa as well-oh joy- and some centaurs too- you know, I reckon-“

 **“-we do not need the commentary!” Gila snapped impatiently.**  
 **“Okay okay, i’m just adding in a little depth**!

“So yeah, centaurs and there were also a load of bad guys I just about recognised, including people like Gaia and Kronos and-“

**“-YOU DIDN’T EVEN KNOW ABOUT THEM AT THAT POINT! HADES, I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW THEM!”**   
**“Okay okay so they weren’t actually there I’ve forgotten who was there at the time. I don’t even now if they were all ‘bad guys’ form other worlds to be homest. They could have also been Fa or Death Eaters. I don’t know.**

The important thing is, I decided, being the genius I was back then, to follow the line all the front,”

**“What happened to the tree? Drisella?”**   
**“Oh yeah right uh,” I frowned in concentration, “I think she just kind of got left behind somewhere because I don’t remember her being there when...”**   
**I trailed off trying to figure out where Drisella had gone.**   
**“When?” Gila prompted**   
**“Huh?” I said,**

“Oh never mind! Drisella wasn’t with me, that’s all you need to know. So, I followed the line all the way up to the front and all the while it continued to get brighter and brighter and brighter. There was this continuous glow that kept emitting dull luminous grey rays over the heads of the millions of different species all lined up, single file.

To be honestly truthful, I was actually wondering how none of the Death Eaters, Voldemort or Hagrid, of all people, hadn’t noticed this really weird mysteriously luminous grey glow coming from like the centre of the forest. Near where Voldemort and his gang were.

Okay, another phrase never to use again.

When I got to the front-“

 **I broke off in a: “ _Oh my gods I remember this!_ ” moment,  
**“A horrible sight met my eyes!” **I declared dramatically** , “No, i’m kidding as I got to the front, a guy bumped past me holding and inspecting his right arm.

“Watch it.” The guy grunted at me (because they all say that) then he went back to inspecting whatever he had on his right arm.

Why am I being so specific? How do I even remember it was his right arm? Sorry unimportant.

In those few quick seconds that he bumped into me, I managed to get a quick glimpse of a small red and blue circle tattoo on his arm. I remember feeling incredibly confused then my gaze went to the very front of the line-naturally- where the guy was coming back from and my eyes landed on a few Fas all with scary looking needles in their hands, stood at tables with familiar looking knives on them. Blades obsidian black, a floating mass of half metal half magic bound to the scarlet purple handle.  
And directly behind them was a Fa entirely submerged in black, sat on a black throne with a black crown on his black hair. His eyes were black, his wings black like bat wings...?”

I **paused. Gila didn’t react.**  
 **“It was Don.” I told her bluntly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.**  
 **Gila still didn’t say or react to anything but I had a feeling Harry, Percy or Alex were and I really didn’t want to dwell in this moment because knowing me, if anyone said anything, i’d go off on a full on rant and not listen to anything anyone else had to say. So, I moved on,**

“Oohh it was Donn all alooongg!! What. A. Surprise!!! Now I look back at this, I was frustratingly stupid.”

**That moment where you figure something out at the last minute and think you’re really clever only to look at yourself now and go: _“I would have figured this out in ten minutes nowadays. Hades, Sherlock would have figured that out in ten seconds._ ”**   
**I don’t know what Sherlock had to do with that but whatever,**

“Anyway it was Don, and I had a bunch of emotions overwhelm me all at once, that I obviously couldn’t control, there was a fair amount of sadness, quite a lot of hate and surprise -oh wait hate’s not an emotion, no one cares moving on- and surprise surprise surprise quite a lot of anger.

So me, past me, being past me, the one who cant control her anger, in all my rage, hurt and fury (rage and fury are the same thing but let’s ignore that) strode angrily to the table and slammed my hands down hard, causing the knives on the right-hand side to deactivate and a couple of magic jars to roll off and smash.

The man who was getting his tattoo done, jumped back in shock abruptly and ended up with a jagged cut down his arm. He screamed and ran away from the table. I didn’t take any notice.

Yes, I did all that damage by simply slamming my hands down on a small wooden table in anger.

The Fa at the table dropped his needle in surprise, but I wasn’t looking at him I was looking at Don who started when he heard the noise saw me and cried: “Anyna!” In surprise.  
I was trembling from head to foot in anger but I managed to yell:  
“What the-“

**“-HERA!” Percy interrupted loudly through the wall, “SERIOUSLY?! COW POO? AGAIN! ANNABETH ISN’T EVEN HERE!! how can you even get us here anyway? Oh! Wait...no...never mind.. NEVER MIIND! False call... it’s a hat...a brown hat....oh... I think someone dropped it... hey! I think someone dropped their hat in here! Who has a brown hat anyway...?”**   
**I heard Alex and Harry laughing and found myself joining in. The only person not laughing was of course was- you guessed it- Gila, who brought it to a halt by swiftly bringing out a small pad and pressing a small button on the arm of her chair which caused a small platform with another button on but this time bigger and orange. (Be thankful it wasn’t red).**   
**I stopped laughing abruptly and started choking on my saliva instead.**   
**Whatever the orange button was, it definitely wasn’t good-because she was Fa.**   
**“One more interruption, and you’ll all regret it.” Gila hissed one long green-painted fingernail hovering over the button.**   
**Alex and Harry also stopped but Percy asked:**   
**“What’s going on? What’s so funny?”**   
**And I closed my eyes in exasperation. Gila went to press the button.**   
**“Wait! Wait wait wait wait!”**   
**Gila raised an eyebrow and looked like she was going to press it.**   
**She was going to press it anyway, she’s that type of person. I’ve seen her do it before.**   
**But I knew she wanted to hear the rest of the story more than she wanted to kill us, so we had that advantage at least, right?**   
**“We won’t interrupt we won’t interrupt i’ll carry on! Don’t press the button!” I cried.**   
**Gila still didn’t move away from the button, so I tried to move on as a last desperate attempt.**

“So I started getting like really annoyed at Don,”

 **I spoke fast** ,

“And Don was just stood there the whole time smirking away which obviously infuriated me even more,”

**Thankfully my last desperate attempt worked and I slowed my speech down,**

“Until, eventually, Don said:  
“You really thought we could be friends? That I actually liked you?”  
And I think I sort of stammered out a:  
“Y-y--es?” Which made him laugh really loudly. And really horribly as well. It wasn’t the laugh i’d heard before, this one was harsh, forced and it seemed to grate uncomfortably.  
I remember almost taking a step back and going  
“ _Woh, okay then.”_

It was like a completely new Don.

Then he started telling me all the things he’d done that i’d been too dumb to notice -literally- and started mocking my intelligence and all this time i was just getting angrier and angrier.  
My whole face felt like it was burning, my shoulders were trembling, my fists were clenched and i’m pretty certain there was steam coming out of my ears.

I’m joking that only ever happens in the Cartoon worlds. I’m telling you now, they are weird!

Sorry, so, yeah I felt like I had a huge fire that started all the way down at my toes and was now raging and coursing fiercely throughout the rest of my body consuming all that oxygen, fuel and whatever else makes the fire triangle. Carbon dioxide? I don’t know.

It just needed to burst out of my throat dragon-like to get more oxygen, more fuel, more whatever else the fire triangle has to fuse and become bigger and bigger. It had to become a raging monster of fire-

Yeah i’m stopping now, that simile went on too long. Sorry. I get carried away. I was just trying to show how infuriatingly angry I was.

It wasn’t supposed to go on that long sorry sorry,”

**Gila’s face confirmed she agreed with me,**

“So yeah, feeling angry. Very very angry. All of a sudden however, it all left me. As though someone had put out the fire in my body, put out the anger and now I was just left with sadness.

“Why?” I managed to croak.  
And Don told me.  
Obviously. This is where it’s slightly more interesting so-“

**“-Oooh!” Percy or Alex or Harry yelled, “Is this the part where they explain everything? I love this part!”**   
**I stifled a laugh as Gila’s face turned into one that may press the orange button again,**

“Uh uh uh i’m moving on.  
“I’m not going to bore you with the entire speech Don gave me, I’ll just try to sum it up.

  
Turns out, Don was behind everything. The tattoos the black ice, the wings- ever since i’d first told him about the Worlds he started planning it all out. He’d started with the tattoos because apparently that was supposed to “destroy me” because everything I loved about the Worlds would be taken away and ruined which would leave me to sad to complete the prophecy or something...? I don’t know.

Then he’d blackmailed Jack Frost into taking the blame even though he actually didn’t do anything. I presume he’d used his special skill - did I tell you what it was? It was manipulation. Anyway Don gave me a lot more credit for being intelligent than I actually was because after I came back from Jack Frost’s ice castle, Don panicked, thinking I had made Jack Frost tell me, so he killed Jack Frost in his anger and then attempted to kill me by chopping off my wings. Obviously, that one didn’t quite work out as planned, because i’m still here-hello. Therefore, he reverted back to the original plan so Don could finish me off in the perfect place without needing to explain himself because it would look like it was an accident or that I died in the Battle of Hogwarts or something.

I wasn’t there for the majority of it because we were literally sat together for a meal in the Realm like an hour before I came over to Harry’s world, so that part wouldn’t have worked... but whatever... let’s not bully Don for his amazing ideas eh?

  
“Gettit?”

**Gila shook her head. I rolled my eyes,  
“Don makes Tattoo plan that goes round in circles for two years, Don leaves me sad and broken and weak, Don finishes me off,” I made a dramatic display of chopping my own head off, (I was still handless so it didn’t really look like my head was getting chopped but anyway), “Me dead, prophecy uncompleted, no power-crazy Anyna after the Realm. ¿Comprendes?”  
Gila still didn’t seem to know what I was on about. But I couldn’t care less because I don’t know what i’m on about half the time either,**

“His motive? Well, as you may or may not have guessed, it was all because of the prophecy. Yes that turned up again.

Don told me that apparently, he knew the person who made the prophecy about me and Amy (surprise, I know too, it was Reina) and whilst everyone else was making conclusions and sorting plans on the whole separating process, Don apparently said that when he heard about me and how different i was and stuff he was like: “ _Oh ma gawwds it aint gonna be Amy issa gonna be Anyna!”_

Except he didn’t say it like that-obviously.

He thought it was going to be me and he had this crazy idea that if I completed the prophecy, then the attention i’d get would. send me power-crazy therefore resulting with the Realm falling into chaos.

So yeah. That was his motive.

Problem was, and i’ve always said this, talking is a baddie’s worst weakness, if Don hadn’t had spent all that time giving me a nice complicated explanation of his plan for this past year then I might not have had the time to think of the words said. He could have just thrown a Cursed knife at me and boom I wouldn’t be talking to you right now.  
I might not have had the time to start feeling betrayed again. I might not have had the time for that fire to start up in my toes again and creep up through my body its flames stretching higher and higher burning hotter than before.

Actually I don’t think it was the fact he ‘betrayed’ me, you know, I think it was just the fact he wanted to kill me. I mean no one likes it when someone else wants you dead right? It just made me so angry just to think about all the things he’d told me. The way he’d had me fooled, how he’d laughed along at whatever stupid thing the past me said whilst all the while he was thinking: “ _Not long now till she’s dead_.” and looking forwards to this moment when he would be able to get rid of me.

It just made me really really angry. So angry that I think I exploded. And I don’t mean metaphorically. I think I exploded physically.  
That’s what they told me anyway. I mean, I never saw because all I remember was a huge tingling sensation that crawled all the way up from the inside of my body coming from the pit of my stomach so it felt like I was about to throw something fizzy up and then another prickly sensation erupting all over the outside and up my spine and then all the anger building up and building up, the fire nearly reaching my throat now getting ready to come bursting out and then blackness clouded my vision and I woke up three days later.

  
No, I did not get a new pair of wings before anybody asks that question and I did not get a pretty dress like _Barbie_ does,

**“Nobody was going to ask that.” Alex or Percy or Harry said.  
“Gila was.” I shrugged.  
“I do not think I was.”  
“Yeah you were,**

Anyway. I still don’t know to this day what happened to Don. I still don’t know how the Hades he managed to even travel the worlds. As far as I know, you need a Storbo to access the Worlds. A Fa can’t just apparate to another world; the Tunnels don’t work like that. Maybe he knew someone from the T. W. G? I don’t know. Nobody saw where he went. They told me he’d disappeared, but I wouldn’t know.

p>——-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciaoooo!
> 
> Okee so please tell me if this was an actual plot twist for you- seriously please comment if it did because I was trying so hard to make this plot twist aha.
> 
> Anyways!
> 
> Disclaimers:  
> J. R. R Tolkien: The Lord of the Rings/ The Hobbit isn’t mine  
> The BBC and Steven Moffat- Sherlock isn’t mine  
> J. K Rowling- The Forbidden Forest isn’t mine and Harry Potter is not my character  
> Rick Riordan: Percy Jackson isn’t mine  
> Anthony Horowitz: Alex Rider is not my character


	26. I Am Most Definitely Not Magnus Chase

"When I woke up, I was lying on my bed, in my room, in the Realm. How did I know it was the Realm? Father never goes anywhere but the Realm. He was sat opposite talking to two guys I didn't recognise. Amy was sat on my right and, as soon as I opened my eyes, she leapt up out of her chair, leaned over and gave me a hug.  
"I am so glad it was you." She whispered. I frowned.  
"What?" I asked but Father had just realised I had woken up and interrupting one of the men I didn't know, mid-sentence. He came over to kneel next to Amy. It felt a bit strange.

My head was fuzzy, I couldn't remember how i'd ended up in my bed and two people were kneeling on the floor next to me (even though one of them had a chair and could use it) acting as though I'd just recovered form some terrible illness.

"How much can you remember?" Father asked softly.  
“Uh..." I thought for a moment, "Nothing." I decided after a while.  
"Nothing? The Forbidden Forest? Does that ring a bell?" Amy asked.

I blinked at her. Then it all came rushing back to me. Drisella the tree...the poster...the Death Eater coming back with The Tattoo...The long line of people queueing to get tattoos and then finally... Don. Him. It was him all along... He took my wings, he placed the tattoos, he 'betrayed' me. He-"

**"BLAH BLAH BLAH WE GET IT!" Harry or Alex or Percy interrupted.**  
**"I know I know i'm sorry I just get very het up about that guy. What a guilt tripper. What a backstabbing little b-"**  
**"-MOVING ON!"**  
**"Yup soz. So yeah you get it. Don, bad guy. If you ever meet him punch him in the face, actually punch him in the-"**  
**"ANYNA!"**  
**"Okay okay i'm moving on i'm moving on!"**

"I remembered the anger I had felt when he told me...A painful throb started in my chest and I closed my eyes shut tight. "What happened after..." I left the sentence hanging but Amy answered for me.  
"You blew up." Amy told me. I looked at her, alarmed.  
"Well not exactly," She added quickly seeing my reaction, "You kind of um... gave up lots of your Fa blood... I do not know what happened in between properly...I felt something, you know? Almost as if I knew where you were and what was happening, you know? Anyway by the time the TWG arrived, you had like shot up into the sky and all this like yellow light came out of you like an explosion and..."  
She didn't finish because Father gave her a look as if to say: " _Shut up now_." So she kind of just looked sheepishly at the floor. "Point is, you lived." One of the guys I hadn't recognised now spoke up.

His voice sounded very posh and he didn't strike me as the kind of person who'd have a sense of humour. Well he's Fa, what else did I expect?  
“And that is what bothers us most. Nobody expected you to survive that."  
"Yeah," Amy put in again, "Father says it must be because you have different bloods in you as well and that does not work the same way as Fa blood. I mean have you like-" But again, Father gave both the man I didn't know and Amy a furious glance which shut them both up.

The person next to the man who had spoken previously, rolled his eyes irritably. I was a bit surprised but also felt very glad that this stranger wouldn't back down to a guy like my father. I hadn't noticed before but everything about him seemed to scream: "EMERALD!" I don't know why I made that association my brain works in a weird way, have you ever like associated a colour with a person?"

**Gila gave me the 'weird look' and shook her head uncertainly,**

"No? Well, I do and I did just that. I associated Emerald with him. I think you know who i'm talking about now yeah him. Anyway I associated him with Emerald and it was quite plainly down to the fact that his hair and eyes were the same cloudy/ misty green colour. His wings also had that green misty tinge to them and they reminded me of Jack's wings. Short, spikey and ice sharp. The person next to him who had spoken earlier however had the complete opposite effect. His hair was a shockingly dark crimson (and I don't mean metaphorically I mean literally red) and his wings were glowing the same red a light sabre does. His eyes were red and haughty and I associated a ruby with him.

My mind really is weird, isn't it?"

**Gila nodded her head firmly and Alex or Harry or Percy spoke up:  
"YUP!" **

"Anyway, from experience, I somehow knew they were both related in some way shape or form. Brothers maybe? Their eyes and noses were the same shape and their chins both jutted outwards at the same angle.

Father grimaced for a second then sighed and spoke. I could tell he was trying not to let his voice go shaky.  
"I suppose that is true," He said with great difficulty, "I did not expect you to survive."

This, I really didn't and still don't understand because this is pretty much what they said to me when I lost my wings. Just slightly different.

My confusion must have shown on my face, because Father's brown eyes changed from anger to pity. Which was frustrating because I didn't need pity right now, I needed answers.

Typical Fa, again.

"You completed the prophecy Anyna!" He said gently, putting it simply, and acting like it was a huge thing to bear, " _You_ did, not Amy, _you_! Exactly what I have been saying all this time!" Amy rolled her eyes as though she'd been hearing that sentence repeated a million times for the past- wait a second, how long had I been out for?

I asked just that, and Father raised an eyebrow in surprise.  
"Two days." He answered eventually, still looking a bit miffed. I guess he wasn't expecting this to be my reaction from being told I'd just completed a big prophecy and completely changed everyone in the Realm's way of thinking. Even though I never even cared about the stupid prophecy anyway. There were other things troubling me for that moment of time however.  
"What about Harry, Ron and Hermione and everyone else? Are they ok? I didn't- you know-"  
"Your wizard friends are fine," Father told me, "Well... um...yes...they are all fine..."  
"What do you mean?" I demanded, "No one died that wasn't supposed to right?"

Because, yes Harry, I was that thoughtless back then.

"No no, of course not, it is not that, no no..." I looked at him in confusion. Father sighed, exasperated, "The people who were supposed to die have..."  
"Disappeared?" I guessed swallowing nervously as a cold chill swept down my spine without my permission. Naughty cold chill,"

**Gila brought a hand to her forehead,**

"Sorry right,

"No..." Father answered slowly, "They have not disappeared..." I laughed uncertainly.  
"They did not die." Amy said quietly, ignoring the furious glance she'd retrieved from Father. I stared at her.  
"Anyna," Our father said hurriedly trying to steal the spotlight again, "When you er-you-er-"  
"Blew up?" Amy offered.  
"Er- no let loose all that- that Fa blood, it turns out the magic leaked over to where the wizards were fighting. Not only was the blood powerful enough to get rid of every one of Don's tattoos in existence, but it also had the ability to resurrect the-er- dead." The three of them looked at me expectantly. There was a short silence. The words washed through me and I suddenly understood.

My first reaction was : "Yessssss." Teddy, Lupin and Tonk's little boy could grow up without having to repeat Harry's history, George and the Weasly's could carry on with their normal lives knowing that Fred was still alive and Snape could see Lily again and then he and James would make like an alliance or whatever and-I stopped mid thought.

I turned to Amy. "Did everyone else you know-" Our father looked between us in confusion.  
"No," Was the answer, "I am sorry Anyna, it was only the people who died at the Battle of Hogwarts..." Amy smiled at me knowingly and patted my hand which was lying on my duvet cover.  
"Oh." I just said.  
Father got over his moment of puzzlement and said, "Anyna, you have done so well. Nobody expected this much power to come out of you, you have changed the whole of the Realm! You did it Anyna, you completed the prophecy!"  
I didn't really know what to say to this so I kind of just nodded and pretended to just acknowledge this. Father looked delighted about the whole thing and I wondered if he was only really saying this because he could rub it in people's faces later that he was right- if he hadn't already, that is.  
Amy smiled encouragingly. I felt a bit sorry for her. I didn't know exactly how much it had affected her, but I knew that if I was in her place, I'd be feeling relieved, but also a bit disgruntled. I squeezed her hand reassuringly and hoped she knew what it was for. She squeezed back.  
The only people who were not looking as happy were Emerald guy and Ruby guy. I do love my nicknames. Emerald guy didn't seem interested- yes him- whereas Ruby guy looked very disapproving and gave a great sigh that made us turn to face him.  
"There is however, a problem." Ruby guy said loudly and importantly. Emerald guy looked up and suddenly realised the topic had changed. He stood up and said:  
"Which we will address at a later date-" He tried to steer his brother to the door. He was obviously feeling bad that he'd just interrupted our little moment, "We will be going now so sorry... so sorry..."  
Ruby Guy flapped his brother's hand away impatiently and tried to turn back to us to speak again. Father obviously didn't pick up on Emerald guy's discomfort and huffed in frustration:  
"Oh Buret! Let it go! If that happens then it happens! It is not mine or Anyna's problem anymore, sort it out yourself! I will not have my daughter involved in this anymore do you hear me? Go and do your job! Go introduce someone else to this Storbo-Owner malarky!"  
The man, Buret, scowled. Emerald guy's expression didn't change but he did stop trying to drag his brother away and, whilst Ruby man struggled to say something back, he said very quietly so we had to strain to hear,  
"I noticed you haven't bothered to introduce us..." I worried he'd gone too far. Father's cheeks puffed out and his face went bright red but he kept his temper and eventually hissed out through gritted teeth,  
"Girls," He made a point to look directly towards the other man who was still scowling but more at his brother now, "This is David Buret and his brother, Enero De Nero," Guess I was right, then, "Buret is head of The Worlds Guild or the TWG-"

**"Wait so, twig?" Harry or Alex or Percy said.  
"No T. W. G."  
"No it's definitely twig." Percy or Harry or Alex laughed.  
"Okay, fine, twig then, whatever. **

De Nero is deputy head. Buret and De Nero have insisted," Here, he glared at the one called Enero, "They come to see you, to warn of the possible dangers that may occur now that the prophecy's aftermath has been discovered. Apparently, you have created a problem Anyna."  
"What do you mean?" I questioned yet again annoyed that nothing was making sense today, "What problem? What did I do?" The feeling of dread settled in my stomach again.  
Unfortunately, my father was not in the mood to explain, "Do tell tell us all De Nero eh? Tell us all how it went horribly wrong in the eyes of the TWG!" He crossed his arms across his chest.  
The one called Enero gave him a withered look and said, exasperated:  
"Your Majesty, My brother was only going to explain what situation Anyna has created then we were going to leave immediately-" He glared at his brother, "Weren't we?" David rolled his eyes.  
"Your daughter has created a serious problem Your Majesty," He said, "It must be dealt with immediately, however long it takes."  
Enero brought his hand to his forehead. Amy narrowed her eyes.  
"I do not see why this is important anyway." She said.  
"It is important," David huffed through his teeth turning on her as if to say: 'Not you too!' "If you would just let me explain!" He glanced at our father again who opened his mouth to object but I cut across him firmly  
"Shut up," I advised him and turned back to David, "What the heck have I done wrong?"

  
Because I knew i'd never be able to just let it go afterwards.

David and Enero both looked a bit taken aback at how quickly the scenario had turned around so quickly but David managed to stutter:  
"When-When you resurrected those-um- people, you created, without knowing, of course, a possible dangerous threat."  
"A threat? What? Why? How?"  
"I am coming to that," Buret continued impatiently, "J. K Rowling wanted the following people to die at the Battle of Hogwarts, Chapters thirty to thirty six, in the seventh book of the _Harry Potter_ series, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows,"_ Desmond cleared his throat before he continued. I frowned in disapproval. He was making them sound as though they were just facts being analysed in a history test, I was about to say so, but David cut me off with a long list of names as though he were reading them off a list. 

Oh dear, now I have to remember all these. Okay here we go:

  
"Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasly, Lavander Brown, Crabbe,"

There was one more hold on, I always forget this one and feel really bad, oh! 

"Colin Creevy! and fifty others who were not specifically named in the novel. Those listed, have now been resurrected and this could potentially be a threat to the wizarding world of _Harry Potter-_ "

**"This guy's an idiot." Alex or Harry or Percy commented.  
"Agreed." Harry or Percy or Alex said.  
"I know right? He actually was..."  
"Colin Creevy's applied to become an Auror you know."  
"Wait, when was that?"  
"Last week, Anyna! Hermione told you!" Harry sighed.   
“Oh, right, yeah I remember now sorry. Aw I feel really bad for missing him out. I do hope that happens."  
"I hope so too..." Harry mumbled.  
"What?" Gila asked.  
"Oh, nothing, never mind, it doesn't matter. Anyway... What was I saying? David talking right.. **

At his last sentence I started to ask why but again he interrupted before I could.  
"It may cause a paradox." He explained simply and when I gave him the: _How the heck does that make sense?_ Look, he continued,  
"J.K Rowling finished writing _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ on the 11th January 2007 Human date, December 28th 2017 in Fa dates. Other than side stories or prequels, and yes, it is true we have not had any records that she may be writing another, at the TWG, we believe that a world's author never stops imagining and creating new plots in their created worlds. We believe, and have come to the conclusion, that the story does not simply end, it continues and develops into more tinier plots or storylines. Therefore, as you know very well, seeing as there are certain things that are set into the future and cannot be changed, to work with the mind of the writer, and the readers or viewers, resurrecting people who were supposed to be dead is very dangerous and may lead to a paradox."  
"So one hasn't happened yet?" I asked.  
"No," Was the reply, "But our WMs, _World Monitors_ ," He added to my confused look, "Have detected instability from within the world's centre that is presumably deciding whether to replicate into a paradox or not. Anyna Enuwlen, we should be arresting you for crimes against the Worlds, however as this lunatic-" Father stood up furiously and Enero sighed into his hands. Desmond, however, ploughed on, "-Has insisted it was not exactly your fault. We have chosen to believe this and will therefore just have to put you on a warning. However, and I must make this very clear, if you go out of line another two times, your position as a Storbo-Owner, will be demolished. Sometimes deaths just have to happen and allowing some to let slip just cannot be accepted. I guarantee you, this will not go past us in the future."  
He gave me a pitying look with those ruby red eyes, but it wasn't a: ' _I understand it wasn't your fault but I have no control over this decision_ ' Look, it was a: ' _You naughty naughty girl_.' Look, and the weird thing was, it actually made me feel a bit ashamed of myself for a couple of seconds. 

There was a short silence whilst I processed this. Then Enero placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Dave," He said quietly, "We should probably go..." David looked at him. But there was still something I didn't understand.  
"Wait," I started slowly, "So you're saying I've caused Harry's world to be unbalanced?"  
David turned away from his brother distractedly and turned to face me. "Correct. For the time being, we are safe. J.K Rowling has not released any other _Harry Potter_ books." I frowned, "Well, it's not like she's going to, is it? I mean she hasn't written for about five, six years righ _t?_ So what's it matter? Can't the world just carry on normally anyway?"  
"Exactly my point!" Roared Father and Amy nodded in agreement.  
Buret gave an irritable sigh and Enero rolled his eyes as though we were all dumb.  
"If you had listened-"  
"Do not bother." Enero interrupted, "We have said what we came to say, we have warned them about it, there is nothing more we can do. It is their fault if they choose not to listen properly, Let us go."  
"Good riddance." Father muttered. Enero and David ignored him. They were staring at each other intensely. I presumed they were sending flurries of angry mind-messages but you never could tell with siblings. They may have this special psychic stare-off that they suddenly both understand to mean something.

Like Sadie and Carter from The Kane Chronicles! They have that, it's really weird..."

**"They do?" Percy or Harry or Alex questioned  
“Yeah! It's really really weird...**

"Anyway, I couldn't have checked, because they both had their minds blocked. After about two minutes, Buret, without warning, turned on his heel and marched out the room in anger which just left Enero standing there awkwardly (Hate it when that happens) while we gawped.  
Enero gave a weary sigh. "We will be leaving then er-sir-Your Majesty- um thank you for-um-er- allowing us your time." "Humph." Father said rudely. Enero gave an awkward bow and headed for the door. I got over my little moment of bewilderment and called after him.  
"Wait! That wasn't a proper answer! J.K Rowling isn't going to write another book is she? So can't you just let me not have a stupid warning?" I saw him hesitate at the doorway.  
"I wouldn't bet on it." He said eventually, and walked out, leaving me to wonder whether he was talking about the warning or something much worse..." 

———————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okee. This is it. This is the end. Congratulations. You’ve made it through 26 chapters and a couple of random other chapters 😂 
> 
> Firstly, I want to give a big big thank you to everyone who’s read this, thank yiu for 130 reads and thank you to SpiderManIsLife and Tinky_Wink for the Kudos aha.
> 
> I really hope you’ve enjoyed reading this as much as I’ve enjoyed writing it and honestly i never expected to even get this far. Like I literally cannot believe it’s taken me almost 12 yrs just to get Part 1 written aha 😂   
> Anyway!
> 
> Disclaimers for this chapter are:  
> Rick Riordan- Percy, Sadie and Carter are not mine  
> J. K Rowling- Harry Potter is not mine  
> Antony Horowitz- Alex Rider is not mine (Can I just quickly say what a fantastic job they've done on the TV series? I get close to tears every time I think about it aha I really hope there'll be a Season 2).
> 
> I would also like to do a big disclaimers list on the next chapter but you can ignore that if you want. 
> 
> This info is all on my Instagram too, but I’ve realised this part is very very long. But it needed to be because of all the introductions etc. Anyway my point is, I originally thought I’d be able to write the entire fanfiction in one go, but i’ve realised it’d way too long snd it takes a while to get through. For this reason, there’s going to be 4 books instead and the parts will be given titles shortly too. Part 2 is the next step of course, (I plan for it to have only 15 chapters), so keep an eye on my Instagram for updates on that, in the meantime you can catch up with this part and I will hopefully see you all in Part 2?  
> I’ve also got like a feedback page think on my Wattpad book: “Inbetween the Pages of BTP” so if you enjoyed this, you can head over there (if u can b bothered) And fill that in cos thatd b greatly appreciated!
> 
> Heres a short preview of Between The Pages Part 2:
> 
> Your favourite fangirl is back!
> 
> With more worlds,
> 
> More fandoms,
> 
> Still in third person,
> 
> And brand new adventures!
> 
> Anyna’s life is about to take a sharp turn, as the worlds she visits get more and more dystopian, and closer to what she dreads the Human World will become, Anyna struggles to come up with new reasons for her existence between the worlds.
> 
> And what’s more, her past has been uncovered, but the way she remembers it is not the way it unfolds...
> 
> Anyna will have to choose her words very carefully so as not to break any promises...
> 
> Join Anyna, Harry, Alex and Percy for Part 2 of Between The Pages! 
> 
> Coming Soon!
> 
> Anyways that’s it from me,  
> Adios,  
> Find the fanfiction on Instagram @catog67  
> ~ Catog67


	27. Part 1 Disclamiers

**Sounds** \- _**this was basically the playlist i was listening to lol** _😂

Puebla- **Álvaro Soler**  
Sofia- **Álvaro Soler**  
Lo Mismo- **Álvaro Soler and Maître Gims**  
Loca- **Álvaro Soler**  
Volar- **Álvaro Soler**  
Playa- **Baby K**  
Jambo- **Takagi and Ketra, OMI, Giusy Ferreri**  
Una Volta Ancora- **Fred De Palma, Ana Mena**  
Je Veux- **Zaz**  
On Ira- **Zaz**  
Tu ne m’entends pas- **Indila**  
Opportunity- **Quvenzhané Wallis (** _Annie_ _2014_ **)  
** I Think I’m Gonna Like It Here- **Quvenzhané Wallis, Rose Bryne, Stephanie** ( _Annie 2014_ )  
A Million Dreams- **Ziv Zaifman, Hugh Jackman, Michelle Williams** ( _The Greatest Showman 2018)_

_**I’m sorry for all the very autotuned Annie songs but I genuinely love them aha 😆** _

**Authors and directors for the characters borrowed throughout Part 1 all of whose characters, Worlds and plots** _don’t_ **belong to me.**

“ _Harry Potter”_ \- **J. K Rowling  
** “ _Alex Rider_ ” - Antony Horowitz  
“ _Percy Jackson, The Kane Chronicles, The Trials Of Apollo, The Heroes Of Olympus, Magnus Chase etc”-_ **Rick Riordan**  
“ _Doctor Who_ ” and “ _Sherlock_ ”- **The BBC and Steven Moffat**  
“ _Narnia_ ”- **C. S Lewis**  
“Um... _Marvel_ in general... _”-_ **Marvel, Stan Lee and the Russel brothers**  
“ _Inkheart_ ”- **Cornelia Funke**  
“ _James Bond_ ”- **Ian Fleming and Martin Clampbell**  
“ _Stardust_ ”- **Matthew Vaughn**  
“ _The Day Of The Triffids”_ **\- (author) John Wyndham, (TV Series) David Maloney (Producer) and Ken Hannam (Director)**  
“ _His Dark Materials Trilogy_ ”- **Phillip Pullman**  
“ _The Hunger Games_ ”- **Suzanne Collins**  
“ _Divergent_ ” **\- Veronica Roth**  
“ _The Kite Runner”-_ **Khaled Hosseini**  
“ _Death Of A Salesman_ ”- **Arthur Miller**  
“ _The Secret Garden”-_ **Frances Hodgeson Burnett**  
“ _The Thing About Jellyfish”_ \- **Ali Benjamin**  
“ _Wonder_ ”- **R. J Palacio**  
“ _The Curious Incident Of The Dog In The Night Time”_ \- **Simon Stephens**  
“ _Moby Dick_ ”- **Herman Melville**  
“ _Little Women”-_ **Louisa May Alcott**  
“ _The Worst Witch_ ”- **Jil Murphy**  
“ _The Lorien Legacies”_ \- **Pittacus Fucking Lore. _(It’s actually just Pittacus Lore, I just have a big issue with this series aha ignore mee lol 😂)_**  
“ _Mortal Instruments_ ”- **Cassandra Clare**  
“ _Magesterium_ ”- **Holly Black and Cassandra Clare**  
“ _Miss Peregrine’s Home For Peculiar Children” -_ **Ransom Riggs and Tim Burton**  
“ _Tron Legacy”-_ **Joseph Kosinski**  
“ _H20- Just Add Water_ ” **Jonathan M. Shift and durected by Jeffrey Walker and Clin Budds**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to list all the characters i borrowed and mentioned in this fanfiction because they’re definitely not my characters and theyre their own stories and fandoms which have nothing to do with this fanfiction whatsoever. This was just a bit of fun.  
> See you in part 2 hopefully!

**Author's Note:**

> This book contains a lot of characters that aren't mine-actually about 3/4 of the characters in this book aren't mine- however i can’t put a disclaimer on here because it'd take up three and a half more pages. Therefore...  
> Disclaimers will be after every chapter! Yay!
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
